Once Upon A Time
by Giacinta
Summary: A Sam and Dean very AU story. Kings, Queens and Princes abound, as does evil and treachery. Chapter Twenty-Nine. Last Chapter plus Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

In the Kingdom of Lawrencia, the royal family of Winchester live happy, fulfilled lives; wise and enlightened rulers beloved by their subjects.  
>Soon all that is going to change and the young princes Dean and Samuel will face the greatest challenge to try and save their world<p>

Chapter One:- Land of Milk and Honey.  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

In the kingdom of Lawrencia, life went on as usual.

The inhabitants smiled as they went about their business. The people were not rich but they had all they needed for their daily lives, and as they passed under the Castle walls they thanked God that they were blessed with a King and Queen who had always shown the greatest concern for their subjects, making sure that every-one was happy and well-treated.

The Rulers of Lawrencia were unique, for the other kingdoms that bordered on theirs were badly ruled, and the unfortunate peasants who lived there, miserably treated and wretched.

x

In the Great Hall of the Castle, the Royal Family was gathered around the enormous oak table that dominated the tapestry-bedecked chamber.

King John and Queen Mary sat at the table-heads while their two sons, the Princes Dean and Samuel across from each other on the sides.

x

The Queen was renowned throughout the land for her great beauty and graciousness while the King for his wisdom and fairness.

The two Princes were fiercely loved by all the populace who had watched them grow from two beautiful children to the two most handsome and courageous young men in the kingdom.

Prince Dean was the elder, 22 years old, tall and strong, with beautiful green eyes that had made many a maiden's heart flutter, while the younger Samuel, 18 years of age, had overtaken his older sibling in height, a fact that he never forgot to teasingly remind his brother of.

Samuel was known for his gentle and courtly ways and his love of books and science, eagerly welcoming to Court all those who could expand that knowledge with new ideas and inventions.

x

Both Princes were well-versed in the arts of weaponry and both excelled in swordsmanship.

Dean was also a crack-shot with the cross-bow while Samuel preferred the knife, his favourite being an oriental dagger with a wickedly serrated blade, brought as a gift from a far-off land to one of his ancestors.

x

The young men trained every morning with their weapons-master and instructor Sir Robert Singer who had coached them in the use of arms and in horsemanship since they were toddlers.

He loved the Princes with a devotion as strong as that of the King and Queen.

His wife, the Lady Ellen, who superintended the smooth running of the Castle, doted on them, spoiling them with tit-bits whenever she could, though by the other members of the household she was feared for her awesome wrath.

One would imagine that the two young Princes would have grown arrogant and haughty but they were the kindest and most humble of men.

x

x

"Dean," the Queen smiled ruefully at her elder son, "I know you don't want me to bring this up again, but it's time for you to seriously think about choosing a wife and providing heirs for the family.

"Oh, Mother, no more please!" Dean answered exasperated. "You have paraded so many young women before me, but I couldn't imagine myself spending the rest of my life with any one of them!"

x

He looked over sourly to his brother who was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying his sibling's discomfort at their mother's words.

"Don't laugh too much Sammy, before long you'll be the one getting this treatment," Dean snarked.

"No, no, no, Dean, you're the eldest and heir to the throne, YOU have to marry and beget sons. I can marry at leisure and pick whoever I want, or not marry at all," Sam grinned, his dimples trying to take over his face!

x

"Boys," the gruff voice of their father broke in warningly. "Dean, it's your duty to take a wife and continue our line, and you Sam, stop teasing your brother for your time will come soon enough!"

x

His father's words wiped the smile from Sam's face as he remembered what Dean had been forced to endure with the endless parading of simpering young princesses brought in for his appraisal, and he exchanged an eloquent look with his brother. "This marrying thing sucks, Dean."

"Yeah," was the silent answer.

x

Having taken leave of their parents, the two boys made their way to the stables where the head Huntsman Caleb had their horses ready for the afternoon ride.

"Good Day, m'boys, your mounts are champing at the bit, ready for the open road." There was no disrespect in Caleb's tone, the Princes had long ago insisted that all at the Castle treat them no differently from all the other young men, and so it had been.

x

The only one who still insisted on their royal title was their Tutor and Language teacher, Master James Murphy, who still followed their education in the Sciences and Arts, and who was now approaching at top speed, a thick tome under his arm, his black cloak flapping.

x

"Come on, Sammy, before he drags us to that extra Latin lesson he's been talking about!" Dean exclaimed tugging at his sibling's doublet.

"Dean, I like Latin and just because you don't...!"Sam began to protest.

"Come on," Dean repeated forcefully, earning himself a right royal bitchface from Sam, but he mounted his horse along with Dean and both were out and across the drawbridge before Master James entered the stables.

"Too late, " Caleb grinned, amused by the Tutor's disapproving expression. "Perhaps you'll manage that Latin lesson tomorrow! Ser James!"

x

x

The townsfolk smiled fondly as they caught sight of the young Princes galopping along the old castle road at break-neck speed.

They knew that when Dean became King, nothing would change, for he loved his subjects as much , if not more, than his father King John.

x

x

The boys rode to their favourite spot, a wooded glade which had the added bonus of a small lake, a lake in which they had been taught to swim by Sir Robert.

He believed the Princes should become proficient in as much as possible, and up till now they had absorbed all they'd been taught like two sponges.

x

It was a beautiful summer's afternoon.

The brothers stripped down and threw themselves into the lake, silently enjoying the warm embrace of the water and each other's company.

They swam its length to the other bank and lay down side by side on the soft grass, falling asleep while the warm sun caressed their strong young bodies.

The two slept on, unaware that when they awoke, the world they had known would be no more.

X

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:- Eve of Destruction

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

X

The sun was setting over the mountain peaks when Dean stirred,  
>He stood up quickly and pulled on his outer garments, his body shivering in the cool evening air.<p>

x

He glanced over at his brother who was still sound asleep. He was loathe to wake Sam, as lately he had been sleeping badly, his repose interrupted by frightening nightmares that left him sweating and trembling.  
>Dean had tried to get him to open up about them but Sam had just shaken his head and refused to talk.<br>He knew very well how stubborn his sibling was and usually if he let the matter drop, Sam would eventually volunteer the information himself.

x

While he dressed, his mind wandered back to the conversation at the dinner-table earlier. He knew his duty was to marry and present his parents with a grandchild, but though all the young women he had been introduced to were pretty enough, none had held his interest.  
>His parents' intense and loving relationship had made him desire no less in a marriage of his own, and he wasn't ready to settle for anything else.<br>He sighed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He would worry about that tomorrow!

x

Well, at least he would always have his brother, he thought fondly glancing down at his sibling, the long strands of wayward hair across his face rising and falling in rhythm with his breath.  
>Since Samuel had been born, Dean had hardly ever left his side, fascinated by the gurgles and smiles of the baby. When Sam was older he had begun to follow Dean around incessantly, resulting in them spending an inordinate amount of time in each other's company, a proximity that had continued with the weapons-training and studying.<p>

x

Queen Mary, healthy, young and strong, had never again fallen pregnant, though Dean was sure that it hadn't been for want of trying!  
>His parents were not shy in showing their affection for each another or for their children, and the Princes had grown-up happy and loved, something rare in those days when children were raised by nannies or fostered out to other aristocratic families at a young age to be trained in the knightly arts.<p>

x

Dean's body reminded him of the chilly evening air and he gently prodded Sam with his foot.  
>"Come on, Sammy, it's time to go. Get some clothes on before you develop one of your raging fevers."<br>It always took his brother a few minutes to emerge from sleep, his puppy eyes huge and limpid with bewilderment as he looked up at his elder brother.

Sam had always been prone to fevers, and he hastily pulled on his clothes, memory of nights passed tossing and turning in bed.

x

The sun was about to give up its hold on the day when the Princes mounted their horses and turned them homewards.  
>"Let's get a move on, Sam, Ellen will scold us if we're late for the evening meal."<br>"What.., when has Ellen ever said a harsh word to us, Dean? She treats us as if we were made of gold, and you just revel in it too!"  
>"Yeah, well, come on anyway!" Dean smirked knowing it was true.<p>

x

The horses' hoofs pounded along the well-worn dirt road and soon they were coming up to the first cottages on the outskirts of the town.  
>"Dean, stop! Look!" Sam warned, pointing to the column of black smoke that curled into the darkening sky.<br>Dean signalled silently to his brother to dismount and they led the animals off the track and secured them behind a thicket of trees. With their swords in hand they silently approached the origin of the fire.

"Sam, be careful, something is very wrong here," was Dean's preoccupied whisper.  
>Sam's answering glance was more than eloquent.<p>

x

Their faces paled when they came upon the carnage laid out before them.  
>The family of James the Weaver, one of the kindest men in the realm, had been literally reduced to ribbons, the grassy fore-front of his home drenched in blood and ravaged corpses.<br>None had been spared, not even his grand-children.

"No, no, no," were the only words that Dean could muster unable to contemplate such cruelty.  
>"Dean, over here!" Sam called urgently.<p>

Dean found Sam cradling James' head in his arms. How he was still alive was a mystery.

"James, don't worry, we'll get help..! Dean said, throwing himself down next to his brother.  
>"My lords..." James' speech was slurred, "The devil and all his minions passed here, beware my childr..."<br>"James, James," Dean mouthed desperately.  
>It's no use, Dean, he's dead." Sam's tearful voice confirmed what they couldn't deny and he placed a comforting hand on his big brother's shoulder, knowing how the death of any of his people hurt him.<p>

x

"Come, we have to get back to the Castle, our parents could be in danger too," Sam declared worriedly.

Dean nodded, passing his hand over James' eyes, closing them.

"Who could have done such a terrible thing, Sam?" he asked, tears spilling down his face, "The whole family murdered and their home put to flames, and what did he mean by the devil and all his minions?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean turned his eyes to his brother whose face had paled to a ghostly whiteness.  
>"Sammy, Sammy," Dean's strong arms latched on to his brother, "What's wrong? Come on, you're scaring me."<p>

x

"My nightmares, you wanted to know what they were, well you're looking at them in the flesh. I dreamt of a Devil with a Demon army laying waste to our lands and leaving utter destruction in its wake " Sam whispered, looking up at his brother with horrified eyes.

Dean's face took on a grim, forbidding expression.  
>He felt the ground, that firm ground which had been under his feet for all of his twenty-two years, dissolving to dust.<p>

He kept a tight hold on his brother's arm as he walked him back to the horses.  
>They rode at break-neck speed towards the Castle, their hearts full of fear at what they might find, but whatever this was, they would face it together.<p>

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:- The Fall of the House of Winchester.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brothers turned off the road and made for the thick woodlands which lay to the east of the Castle.

"No point in riding straight into a possible ambush, Sam. We'll be real cautious until we see what's going on," Dean said, shooting a quick look at his brother.

Sam wasn't even listening, his features scrunched up in that way he had when brooding and concentrating over something.

Dean returned his eyes to the uneven terrain, trying to make sure that his horse didn't end up with his foot in a pot-hole or stumble over one of the ancient roots with which the ground was littered.

x

When they reached the outskirts of the forest that gave onto the town, they reined their horses to a halt, trying their best to still the animals' frightened neighing at the hellish vision materialising before their eyes.

The brothers watched horrified at the sight of the peaceful town that had been part of their lives since they were born, consume itself in a roaring whoosh of multicoloured flames, illustrating to perfection the concept of Hell on Earth.

Above the disgustingly avid and hungry flames, the Castle stood in its entirety, but the flag that flew on its highest turret was no longer that of the House of Winchester but of a drooling wolf with two yellow eyes.

"Dean…Why?" Sam's broken voice asked the same question he'd been silently trying to answer himself.

"I don't know Sammy but I'm sure going to find out."

Dean managed to stutter out the words only because he wanted to stay strong for his brother but he really felt like letting go and allowing the tears to flow for the loss of the innocent lives of his defenceless subjects, many of whom had surely been put to the sword, if what they had seen back at Jim the weaver's cottage was an example of the behaviour of these depraved monsters.

x

He glanced over preoccupied as Sam slid ungainly off his horse and crumpled to the ground, causing Dean to quickly dismounted and throw himself down beside him, cupping his brother's neck with his hand and pulling his unresisting body towards him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault, Dean. This is exactly what I kept seeing in my dreams; the town in flames and that self-same banner flying over the Castle Walls. I should have, done something, warned someone." Sam broke down in heaving sobs fisting his hand in his brother's doublet.

"Sam! None of this is your fault. You get that? None of it!" Dean tried to comfort him.

"Who do you think would have listened to you if you had warned them about a dream? They would have only teased you about eating too heavily before lying down to sleep. Whatever happened here has nothing to do with you. Look at me Sammy!" he ordered.

Dean waited until his sibling's eyes met his own, and for Sam's acknowledging nod.

x

Dean pulled his brother to his feet, no easy task as he was now slightly taller than himself and according to the Lady Ellen set to get even taller.

No, he didn't want to go there! He couldn't afford to get bogged down thinking of the fate of his loved ones inside the Walls.

He had to clear his mind of all emotion and concentrate on their next move.

"What are we going to do Dean? What about all those inside? Our parents…." Sam's voice broke again.

Dean had no simple answer Sam's question, all he could do was to hold on to his little brother and comfort him. Before trying to breach the Castle they would have to come up with a plan.

x

"Shh... Sam, listen." Dean whispered. "There's something here."

Sam nodded silently, as he too became aware of the nearly imperceptible rustling coming from the thicket of bushes at their back.

They both drew the daggers sheathed at their sides and waited to see what, if anything, appeared from the undergrowth.

"Dean, Sam." A well–known voice called softly to them. "Over here."

The brothers exchanged glances and made their way towards the origin of the sound, knives still in hand, and pushed carefully into the green veil of leaves that hid the man who had just whispered their names.

"Sir Robert…" they both uttered in unison, but the older man made the universal sign of silence with his finger and beckoned them to follow him further into the woods.

They turned back for their horses and as quietly and unobtrusively as they could the princes followed their mentor into the deep foliage.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:- The Chase Is On

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The little group proceeded ever deeper into the dense forest where the sky was almost cancelled out by a canopy of high branches, thick with foliage.

Only then did Sir Robert halt, turning to face his young protégées, his grimy cheeks sporting two long-dried trails of tears.

The princes had never seen Sir Robert in any state other than that of gruff instructor and the thought of him having cried sent chills down their spine.

They all just stood there; it seemed that no-one wanted to be the first to speak and confirm what they had been witness to; then the older man began to explain.

::

"They came not long after you two left. The Castle was at its busiest; the gates were open to the comings and goings of the peasants and tradesmen, and no-one anticipated anything other than the usual day's activities.

That was our undoing!

We weren't expecting to be attacked. Too many years of peace had left us incautious. It was just too easy for them.

They entered through the secret passage that leads directly into the King and Queen's quarters, and with them as hostages,they swarmed through the entire castle before we even understood what was happening..

Those who tried to rebel were cruelly cut down where they stood, despite your parents' pleas for clemency. Then the leader sent out a signal and his troops, who were waiting on the outskirts of the realm, moved forward laying waste to the land and killing all those who tried to oppose any kind of resistance. It was all over in a minute, one of the best attack strategies I've ever seen," Sir Robert sighed.

::

Dean was the first to find his voice. "Are our parents still alive? How did you escape?

How did they find out about the secret passage? What of the Lady Ellen, Caleb and all the others?"

::

Robert held up a silencing hand." I know you have many questions but they must wait until we get safely away from Lawrencia. It's already night-fall and we must hurry"

"No," was the curt reply from the youngest member of the group.

"We aren't going anywhere. We're staying right here and we're going to retake what is ours and wreak vengeance on who has dared to put their hands on our parents and kill our friends," Sam broke in.

Sam's voice had a finality that brooked no argument, and the eyes that met Dean's were no longer those of a carefree young teen, but of a man avowed to vengeance.

::

Dean recognised the look for what it was; the one that his easy- going little brother got when he was going to be stubborn, and when that happened there was no changing his mind.

He himself wanted nothing more that to head back to the Castle, throw himself into the fight and take back what they had just lost, but he had Sam to think about.

His little brother was his to protect and that came before everything else!

::

"Sam." was Sir Robert's pained reply. "We cannot stay here. Their troops are already combing the country-side looking for you two. It seems their leader was furious that the princes were not amongst the Castle's occupants. He killed his own soldier in a fit of rage when he referred the news.

We must go! If we are captured there will be no hope for the kingdom and its inhabitants.

My lady wife begged me to leave her side and escape; to find and protect you both

I do not know what her fate is, or even if she is still alive, so I have as much desire as you for vengeance, but now is not the moment.

You two must not be taken!"

::

The sound of barking and clanking of metal echoed through the woods and Sir Robert hissed urgently. "Come, my children. We must hurry, if it is not already too late..."

"This way," yelled a rough voice."The dogs have got their scent."

The barking got louder and more agitated as the pursuers came closer.

::

"Take your weapons from your saddles. We'll have to get rid of the horses." was Sir Robert's whispered command.

"What, no…!" the brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Do as I say! We will be lucky to avoid capture as it is. Take your weapons."

Sam and Dean did as they were ordered, their trust and obedience in Sir Robert ingrained into them since childhood.

::

"Now climb that tree as far up as you can and hide amongst the branches!"

"But the dogs.…!"

"Obey!" was the curt reply.

::

Sir Robert gave both horses a mighty slap on the rump and sent them careering off through the forest. He fervently hoped the two noble steeds would not have the misfortune to break a leg on their mad dash but he couldn't spend time worrying about that now.

He fumbled in the leather satchel at his waist and pulled out a ceramic container from which he quickly spread a vile-smelling unguent around the base of the tree-trunk.

As soon as he'd finished, he hastily joined his charges in the heights of the tree, the three men hidden amongst the thick foliage.

::

"Listen, horses!" The voices of the searchers were raised in alarm. "They're making a run for it. We have to capture them or Lord Azazel will have our heads. You, with the dogs, continue to sweep the area; it seemed as if the mutts had picked up the scent a moment ago!"

::

The three occupants of the tree-top felt their hearts beating like war-drums as the dogs sniffed right beneath their hiding place, and then moved on.

"It must have been a false trail," they heard the dog-handlers say.

"It could be that it was the scent of the horses they picked up. Come on; let's get back to the Castle, it's too dark now to continue the search"

::

The three fugitives waited until the forest had fallen silent again before climbing down from the tree.

By now the sky was inky black; no moon illuminated the trees; the branches reached out like skeletal fingers turning the once-green forest into a child's nightmare.

"We can do nothing else for now. It's too dark to proceed. We'll hide amongst the undergrowth until first light and then…" Sir Robert began tiredly.

"And then, what," Dean interrupted angrily." We have no money, no horses and we're hounded by enemies. How can we ever hope to take back our birth-right and free our parents and our people?"

::

Sam gripped his sibling's shoulder turning him face-on "We _**will**_ free our lands from this unknown enemy but we must first find out of what we're up against. What Sir Robert advises makes sense. I would love nothing better than to rush in but the three of us have no chance against an army."

Dean's scowl turned into a half-smile at his brother's earnest expression.

"Come on then, Sammy. We'll sleep now, and make our plans in the morning."

So saying Dean pulled his young brother down beside him and placed a protective arm over his chest. If anything came near Sam, it would have to kill him first.

::

Sir Robert had lain down too, at Dean's insistence, but as soon as he saw the princes fall asleep he got up and sat himself down on a nearby tree-stump.

What he had to guard was very precious, and he would allow nothing, be it animal or human, to disturb the well-being of his charges.

::

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Hidden Valley.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>As soon as the first pink fingers of dawn peeked through the trees, Sir Robert stood, stretched his cramped limbs and made his way over to the sleeping princes.<br>He was amused to see that they'd curled into each other like two hedgehogs, seeking to find warmth and comfort from the chilly night air and from the horrors they'd just witnessed.

He was loathe to wake them but he knew they had to be on their way before search parties were sent out again, as they surely would be.  
>He laid gentle hand on Sam's shoulder to rouse him and found himself with a wicked knife pressed against his throat.<br>"Dean, it is I, Robert. Put down your blade," he managed to blurt out.  
>Dean pulled back his arm and began to apologise profusely.<br>"We don't have time for that. I'm only glad you stopped before slitting my throat," he chuckled, thankfully rubbing his still intact neck.

Sam too had begun to stir, awakened by the commotion, his eyes bleary, always needing a few minutes to come to full awareness from sleep, unlike his over-protective big brother.

::

"Come, Princes. We must be on our way before the sun rises." Robert ordered.  
>The brothers glanced questioningly at each other. 'On their way, but to where?'<br>Nonetheless, they quickly took up position behind their tutor, having nothing to carry but the clothes on their back and their few weapons.  
>Dean pushed Sam in front of him and brought up the rear, with Sir Robert taking lead.<p>

He kept up a gruelling pace for a man no longer in his prime and after what seemed to the princes like hours of non-stop journeying, they emerged from the undergrowth to be greeted by the fast-flowing river Alder, a minor tributary of the main waterway of the realm.

::

"Can we not stop for a moment?" Dean gasped, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
>He took in Sam's panting, which was even heavier than his own, and marvelled at Sir Robert who,if not as fresh as a daisy, was certainly in better shape than them.<p>

"No." was the gruff reply, "We must push on and cross the river otherwise the dogs will eventually catch our scent. Listen!"  
>Effectively, a low baying could be heard in the distance; it wouldn't be long before they caught up.<p>

"Come, I know of an easy place to cross." Robert assured them  
>The boys pulled out their last reserves of energy and trailed behind the older man, aware of the ever louder baying of the dogs.<br>"Hurry, they must not see us or they will cross after us!" Robert warned, egging them on.

Where the damn are they?" he mumbled to himself as he searched for certain natural stepping stones he knew were hidden beneath the fast flowing water, finally spotting them.  
>Robert whispered to the brothers to follow; to put their feet exactly where he did and to refrain from making any sounds.<br>The princes nodded their understanding and began to cross.

Dean kept a steady hand fisted in the back of his brother's doublet, knowing Sam's awkwardness in any kind of balancing exercises.  
>If he should fall in Dean was going right in with him, but they made it across with Dean only having to tug on his brother a few times as he teetered, threatening to slip into the water.<p>

Robert ushered them smartly into the protection of the trees coasting that bank of the river and they had just ducked down into the undergrowth when a pack of dogs and their handlers erupted onto the opposite bank, fortunately many yards down-river from where they had crossed.

::

A tug at Dean's sleeve indicating that they had to go.  
>Sam turned to look at his brother; his expression confused. Dean easily interpreted it as Sam's way of asking "Where the hell is Sir Robert taking us?"<br>Dean's nod confirmed his complete trust in Sir Robert, and he pushed Sam on ahead of him as they began to move out.

Robert trudged on and on, and just when the brothers thought they were going to fall down from sheer exhaustion and lack of food they exited the forest; and found themselves confronted by foot-hills leading on to a small mountain range.

"We are nearly there my Princes," Robert said consolingly, turning around to look at the two fatigued young men behind him.  
>Dean's intelligent eyes glared back at him, his hand motioning towards the steep incline ahead.<br>"Why do I think you're just saying that to encourage us to continue our trek up this damn mountain? Sam hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and has only sipped a handful of river–water as we crossed.  
>He's exhausted and needs to rest."<br>He turned worried green eyes to his brother.

Sir Robert allowed himself a moment to smile ironically." You, of course, Dean have eaten a banquet of food and refreshed yourself with cool wine along the way, and are able to walk for many leagues still, I presume!"  
>Truth was Dean looked every bit as exhausted as his little brother, but Robert knew that they had to continue, exhaustion or not.<p>

"Look," he paused, waiting until both pairs of eyes locked onto his, "I'm not going to lie to you. The foothills that lie before us must be climbed, at least in part. The place we are going is to be found half-way up the mountain-side, in a secluded valley; well-hidden from Lord Azazel and his army. I know I ask much from you in trust and in physical exertion, but we have no choice. We have to go on.  
>Lord Azazel will not stop until he has you both in his clutches.<br>I swear to you, that when we arrive, you will be able to eat your fill and replenish your energies."

::

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Sir Robert held up a hand. He knew that if he gave Sam a chance to begin a line of questioning, they would be here all day; the boy wouldn't stop until he was completely satisfied with the answers.  
>He had witnessed Master Murphy's distraught face many a time as he exited the school-room, his mind harassed with Sam's questions and need for explanations!<p>

Dean nodded tiredly, cupped one hand on Sam's neck and the other on his arm and pulled his brother up from the stone on which he'd flopped down to rest.  
>"Come on, Sammy, Let's show Sir Robert that the House of Winchester can keep up with the House of Singer, especially when it is represented by an old man like him."<p>

Sir Robert took up the bait.  
>"So, young Dean, you have the temerity to call me old," he retorted keeping his face serious.<br>"We'll see who is the most in form here!" and he set off with purposeful stride towards the foot of the steep slope.  
>The brothers exchanged an amused look, shrugged their shoulders, and with renewed vigour, they followed.<p>

::

Mental vigour can only last so long however, and as soon as Sir Robert informed them that they'd reached the entrance to the valley, they all fell to the ground in a heap, this time including the oldest member of their party.  
>"Huh," Dean puffed. "I would say that the Houses of Winchester and Singer have collapsed together."<br>"No, My lord, as you reminded me, I am the old man of our little group and so Singer wins over Winchester," Robert corrected.  
>Dean was too exhausted to do other than nod in agreement.<p>

"We will rest for a few moments. We should be safe enough now, though I will not be satisfied until we enter the vale."  
>They hadn't heard the dogs or the sounds of other pursuers since they had crossed the water and he hoped they'd gone off in all other direction.<p>

The sun was beginning to set on their second day of flight as Robert got up and made his way to a small waterfall.  
>"This is the spring that provides the valley with water and the entrance is hidden behind that formation of rock, shaped like three jagged teeth."<br>The boys stared in amazement, for no-one would ever have imagined that behind those rocks there could have been an aperture.  
>Sir Robert showed then how to enter and they found themselves in an enchanting green valley, with at its centre a modest construction.<p>

::

"Come, they are expecting us. "  
>The brothers looked at him with questioning eyes. Expecting them, how? This entire situation was becoming curiouser and curiouser<p>

As they closed the distance to the house, a man emerged.  
>He didn't look alarmed or surprised, but came forward and gave Sir Robert a rousing slap on the shoulder.<br>"How long has it been Bobby? It's good to see you. You promised to come visiting, but you've kept us waiting for your Lordly presence!"

"I've had too much on my plate to find time to come and hold the hand of an old has-been like yourself," was the crusty answer.  
>"I've missed you too, Bobby," the man replied laughing.<p>

"Are these the ones?" he asked with all other attitude, as he took in the two exhausted boys behind Robert.  
>"Well, well, well," he continued, inspecting them closely, as one would do with two prize animals.<br>"Handsome young men; strong bodies too; I think we can do something with them."

"Hey, just who do you think you're perusing like a couple of heads of cattle?" Dean's annoyed voice made itself heard, irritated by the unknown man's uncivil scrutiny of himself and Sam.  
>But the man only laughed. "Feisty little boy, aren't you?" was the amused reply.<p>

Dean felt his temper rising at the man's wisecracking. He pulled himself up to full height and took on his regal persona, something he very, very, rarely did.  
>"You are talking to Prince Dean Winchester, heir to the kingdom of Lawrencia and to Prince Samuel, his regal brother; so you should use more respect when addressing us."<br>The man came right up into Dean's face and uttered three harsh words. "Not any more!"

::

It was Sir Robert who stepped in to pacify the situation.  
>"That's enough, all of you. We've just gotten off to a bad start here.<br>Dean, you calm down, and you Frank should know better than to needle two unfortunate young men who have just lost everything."  
>Frank's face took on a rueful expression. "Sorry, boys, I'm afraid my social graces are rather lacking."<p>

"It's okay," Sam broke in. "Dean sometimes gets a little irritated, but he's over it now, aren't you Dean?"  
>Sam gave his brother a "calm down" look, to which Dean replied with a bitchy eye-roll, but he kept his mouth shut.<p>

"Very well, now that we've cleared the air, I'll make the introductions, " Robert continued.  
>"Sam, Dean, this is Frank De' Veraux, an old friend of mine.<br>I saved his life years ago from a band of brigands who attacked him and his lady wife, and since then we have kept in touch and become friends.  
>When they stumbled on to this little valley, I gave them permission to settle here in exchange for certain favours."<p>

The princes' curiosity had been high before, but now it notched up to another level.  
>What sort of favours could Sir Robert ever have needed from this curious little man?<p>

::

"Frank, you useless dolt," a strong female voice yelled from the house.  
>"When are you going to bring those boys in here? Good, lord, they must be starving!"<p>

Frank, grinned, not in the least put out.  
>"We had better enter before my lady wife beats me over the head with her wooden spoon," he joked.<br>And he led the little party into the cottage.

"Finally! Oh, my poor boys!"  
>Dean and Sam had barely time to step over the thresh-hold, when they found themselves pulled one after the other, to the ample bosom of Frank's dark-skinned wife.<p>

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When the attack comes, no-one in the Castle is prepared, especially the King and Queen

Earlier, just before the attack on the Castle.  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

::

The Queen moved to stand beside the elegant arched windows that overlooked the courtyard, just in time to see her sons galloping off through the castle gates, the black-cloaked figure of Master Murphy running vainly behind.

"Poor Murphy," she thought smiling to herself. "He misses having little ones to teach; there's not much left for him to impart to my sons any more, but perhaps Dean will give him some new students to fuss over when he finally decides to take a wife."

::

She was still immersed in her thoughts when she felt her husband wrapping his strong arms around her.  
>"A penny for your thoughts, my love," the husky voice whispered in her ear.<p>

"My thoughts are my own, my lord," she answered primly, "and are not to be shared with such as yourself."

He turned her towards him. "Is that so," he bantered, "then how about your body?"

"Well, perhaps we can reach a compromise on that," she laughed as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

"God, Mary," John murmured throatily, already aroused by the one kiss. "Even after twenty-three years, you still make me feel like that gawky, love-sick princeling who never in a million years would have thought to attract your attention."

"Well, you did John, and you still have it," she teased, although her eyes were more serious now. "As soon as I saw you tripping over my mother's favourite dog and landing flat on your ass, in front of the whole Court, I knew you were the one."

"Why do you always have to remind me of that most humiliating of days?" John's face took on a false expression of hurt.

"Because when you become too arrogant, I have to have something with which to bring you down a little!" she laughed.

"My dear," was the quicksilver reply, "If you want to bring me down, there is a comfortable bed in the next room upon which I would be happy to lower myself and obey your ever wish. You know I've always wanted a daughter, one as beautiful as her mother and there's no time like the present to try again."

" John, I am almost forty-one, too old to bear another child. Anyway in the eighteen years since we have been blessed with Sam, I have never again fallen pregnant and it hasn't been for want of trying, now, has it?" she finished impudently.

"Mary, you are still the most beautiful woman in the realm, and the Lady Maude who is forty-eight, has just borne the healthiest child you could hope to see"

"Very well John," she quipped, "I'm all for trying; so stop talking and perform your husbandly duty."

::

They still had their arms around one another like love-sick teenagers, when a knock came to the door of their chambers.

The king cursed softly as he stepped away from his wife; and with a rueful expression on his handsome features, he turned towards the door.

::

At that precise moment, the entrance to the secret passage, which was concealed behind a tapestry on one of the walls of their chamber, was pushed open with an ear-splitting creak and a group of men armed with sword and knives burst into the room and immobilised the incredulous king and queen.

The royal guards who were stationed outside the chambers came rushing in, averted by the noise, only to be cut down before Mary and John's horrified eyes, spraying the room with blood.

From the depths of the secret passage a figure appeared; he haughtily pushed his way through his men and Mary, whose eyes had widened in recognition, muttered horrified "Azazel."

::

He walked over to her and roughly took her chin in his gloved hand.

"Mary, my dear. It's been a long time but I'm glad to see that you are as beautiful as ever. It will make our dealings so much more enjoyable.

But no time for such pleasantries now. We have a Castle to take."

::

John yanked himself free from the two men who were holding him, and charged like a bull towards Azazel, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Azazal pulled Mary to him, extracted his dagger and put it to Mary's throat.

"Now, that we have gotten that out of the way, you will accompany me and order all your soldiers to put down their weapons, or I will kill your wife and everyone else in Castle," Azazel declared. "Oh, and as soon as those two little bastards of yours show up, I'll kill them too, if you don't do as I command. It would interfere with my plans, as I have other uses for them, but I won't hesitate if you give me trouble"

The thought of his wife and sons being killed was the only threat that could ever have made John acquiesce.

He glanced over at Mary and saw the same horror reflected on her face at the thought of their sons being run through with swords.

They both prayed that some good spirit would warn them away from the castle before their return.

::  
>::<p>

The man-servant, who had been the one to knock on the king's door, had concealed himself in the corridor and had heard everything. He scampered away just before the invaders burst into the same corridor dragging the king and queen with them.

He quickly went to seek out Sir Robert but enemy soldiers were already galloping through the gates, wide-open for the morning market, and so he scooted back to the kitchens where he knew the Lady Ellen would be overseeing the menu for the day.

::

He found her busy ordering everyone around, as was her norm, the noise in the kitchens drowning out that from the court-yard.

He pulled her arm to get her attention, something he would not have dared to do before.

She turned to him, surprised.

"My Lady we are under attack by the troops of one Azazel, and the castle is almost taken."

::

She looked at him as if he was mad but when she saw the truth in his eyes, she thanked him, told him to save himself and left the kitchen by a secondary door to search out her husband.

Sir Robert was just coming out of the armoury to investigate the increasing pandemonium coming from the courtyard, when she told him what had happened.

"I must go to the King and Queen," he uttered, but Ellen laid a hand on his arm.

"No. You must go and warn the princes, and stop them from returning. Whoever this Azazel is that has taken the Castle, he will want to get rid of them to consolidate his position.  
>Go now, while you still can. Use the little door by the wine store-room."<p>

"Come, wife, let us hurry then. Sam and Dean must be apprised of the situation."

"I am not coming, Bobby. I would just hold you back and my place is next to the Queen in this terrible moment. I have a feeling she will need me. I just thank God that our daughter Josephine is still with her grandmother for her cousin's wedding."

Robert started to protest but she insisted he leave her, and only the sounds of approaching armed men gave him the impetus to go.

"I'll be back for you, my love," he whispered as he caressed her cheek and moved silently off.

::

He made his way to the woods and waited for the princes to appear; he had to stay near to the Castle if he had any hope of warning them before they were seen by the invader's soldiers.

He watched horrified as he saw the Wolf-flag being hoisted on the Castle-Tower and was filled with embarrassment at the easy way the kingdom had fallen into enemy hands. That was his fault. He hadn't been as attentive as he should have. He had grown soft during the past years, never expecting such a thing to happen.

Ellen had told him that the enemy had entered through the secret passage and he wondered just who had revealed the position of the outside entrance.  
>They had unknowingly nurtured a traitor in their midst!<p>

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Missouri

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strong arms of Frank's wife almost squeezed the air from their lungs before letting them go from her prolonged embrace, her plump face creased in a smile of welcome.

"Now, let me look take a look at you. What handsome boys.  
>I'll wager you two have all the young ladies, and the not so young ones, at the Castle simpering over you; though that might also be due to the fact that marrying you, boy;" she winked at Dean, "would mean being able to prance around with a crown on their head one day."<p>

"I'll have you know, Madam," Dean answered coldly, "That my father's kingdom has been put to the sword and many of my dear subjects killed, so the opinion of the court ladies is not high on my priorities."

"Well, well, we have a temper, have we...?" she declared rolling her eyes.. "I would have thought a well-educated young man like yourself would know how to be more civil towards a lady."

"Dean," Sam broke in, amused, "Don't you see she's just baiting and you're rising to it like a fish on a hook."

"Your brother seems a lot smarter than you boy! Now go wash your hands at the pump and come eat. I know you must all be starving."

And with that she flounced off into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

x

Sir Robert and Franck raised their eyebrows at the exchange, but along with the brothers, went to do his wife's bidding.

x  
>After Franck had officially introduced his spouse to the young princes, and after she had graciously given them permission to call her simply Missouri, they sat down to dinner.<p>

The brothers ate with gusto.  
>The food was delicious and Dean was amused to see his usually picky young brother tucking in with relish. 'Yeah,' he smirked to himself, 'not eating for nearly two days can do that to you, Sammy.'<p>

.x  
>The only ones to keep up any kind of quiet conversation were the two old friends, while Dean could feel Missouri's eyes on him, but when he looked up she was always staring elsewhere, as if she knew exactly the moment he was going to lift his head.<p>

It was eerie.

He didn't believe in witches but if he did, she'd have been number one on his list.

x

"I'm no witch, young Dean, but they do exist and you would do well to be wary of them. Now for dessert I've cooked your favourite, boy!," she said looking straight at him. "Apple pie with clotted cream if I'm not mistaken."

Missouri felt like laughing at the incredulous look on Dean's face, but she had baited him enough for one night so she presented him with a huge slice of pie drenched in cream and smiled as his expressive face took on a look of pure ecstasy.

My poor child, she thought silently. 'Enjoy while you can for your future and that of your brother is shrouded in hardship.'

She sneaked a look at Sam who was shaking his head while watching his brother demolishing the pie as if he had not just eaten ravenously of the abundant dinner Missouri had provided.

Her mind returned to when she had held them in her arms earlier. She had felt their oddness then and being a powerful psychic, she had soon perceived why.

The brothers inhabited two separate bodies but their souls were linked. She had heard talk of such a thing, but had never witnessed it herself, nor knew of anyone who had.

She had schooled her features, but she'd been taken aback, and to cover her disorientation had baited the elder, recognising his fieriness and the easiness in fuelling it.

They would have to work on that, she mused. The boy had to learn how to be cold.  
>x<p>

She had much to ponder, but for now the two youths had need of sleep.

Their room was ready; she had been expecting them, had seen the impending danger to the kingdom but had known that there was nothing she could have done to avoid it. However she would now do her best to help these two waifs who had turned up on her door-step.

x  
>"Now you young ones get your buttocks off to bed. We have much to do on the morrow and you need to sleep"<p>

Dean opened his mouth to object but Sam's kick to his leg under the table made him shut it again.

"She's right, Dean. I'm exhausted and you must be too. Mistress Missouri, if you would show us where we are to sleep, we will adjourn forthwith," Sam said courteously gazing up at her with two wide hazel eyes. "Lordy, lordy" she thought. "One could drown in those mesmerizing orbs."

Dean's eyes were not as friendly as he contemplated her. He didn't like being ordered around and his flashing green eyes bore testimony to it, but he did as she asked principally because Sam had voiced his need to rest, and for Dean, Sam's needs came before anything else.

She led the way to one of the doors at the rear of the large living space. It opened into a medium sized room furnished with two truckle beds and a roughly hewn wardrobe.

"Normally I wouldn't let the two of you near my bed linen messed up as you are, but it's too late to send you out to the bathing pool now, so don't you dare lie on my clean sheets until you've stripped right down."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam answered promptly for both of them, for he could sense Dean's hackles starting to rise again. "We'll be real careful." And with that he gave her a full-on dimpled smile.

"Harrumph," was her only comment as she closed the door and left them to their privacy.  
>x<p>

Dean barely waited until the door closed to vent his displeasure.

"What's with her, Sam? She seems to have it in for me when I have done nothing to deserve it."

"You're just annoyed she hasn't fallen at your feet as all females do," his brother laughed, undressing and piling his outer garments neatly at the foot of the low bed, falling on to it with great relish.  
>It was clean, comfortable and smelled of herbs and dried flowers.<p>

x

"What kind of place is this anyway? Where the hell has Sir Robert brought us?"

Dean was still in a vexatious mood, but no-one other than the walls were listening now, as a soft raspy snoring invaded the room.

He stared down at his little brother, the one he had sworn to himself to keep safe from harm, and his anger dissipated. Sam looked young and defenceless curled up on the bed and he felt that for tonight, at least, he was safe.  
>Mistress Missouri might be a bossy old virago, but he sensed that she did not wish them ill and was to be trusted, as was the strange little man who was her husband.<p>

Then Sir Robert, who had taken an oath to protect them with his life, would not have brought them here, had he not been sure of these people.

He followed his brother's example and stripped down to his undergarments, but his clothes, unlike Sam's did not finish in a neat pile, but disseminated throughout the chamber.

He lay down to sleep, his face turned towards Sam as if even then he had to watch out for his little brother.

Tomorrow they would find out more about this strange place, he mused to himself as darkness claimed him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man-servant who had gone to warn Lady Ellen about Azazel's entrance into the Royal Quarters went silently about his duties. He hadn't run from the Castle as she'd advised him, but had gone off to the stables where he used to work when he was younger and retaken his place amongst the other stable-boys, hoping to blend in and go unnoticed.

He didn't want to leave. He knew nothing of this Azazel, but he had personally overheard his words to the King and Queen and his threats towards the Princes and was determined to help.

x

He had been brought to the castle as an orphan, found miraculously still alive on the side of the road by a passing soldier.  
>The Queen had taken an interest in the poor child and found him a happy home with Caleb's second-in-command at the stables and had given him the name he now bore, Garth.<br>Though Garth didn't know when his true birth-date was, he reckoned he was much the same age as prince Dean, and he'd decided to celebrate it the same day as the prince's,the 24th of January.  
>x<br>He had grown up with them and the other children who lived permanently inside the Castle walls, admiring the young Winchesters who never used their privileged position to lord it over the others or make them feel inferior.

He hero-worshipped them, especially Dean, who in turn had seen his potential and had asked his mother the Queen to promote the orphan to lighter serving duties on the upper floors of the castle.  
>In fact most of his time was devoted to tending the needs of John, Sam and Dean.<br>He had no idea if there was anything he could do to help oust this ogre from the only home he'd ever known, but he would try his best.  
>x<br>It was early morning on the third day of the invasion and the Castle slept.  
>Most of the enemy soldiers were still in an alcoholic stupor after days of drinking and violence.<br>Garth had heard the screams of the women as the men raped and pillaged, inside and outside the castle.  
>x<br>Like a dark shadow he crept around the base of the walls and made his way to the kitchens.  
>He knew the Lady Ellen would be there, for she had been ordered to prepare the celebration banquet for today when Azazel would crown himself King in lieu of John.<p>

x  
>As he'd imagined she was already at work; she seemed to have aged twenty years since the last time he had spoken to her, but then he was sure he had too.<br>There were two soldiers half-asleep, stationed at the front entrance, and so he crept round to the service door to the pantry.  
>x<br>Psss….! He tried to get Ellen's attention but she was occupied in tending to whatever it was she was preparing.  
>He tried again and this time she must have heard for her head turned imperceptibly towards the origin of the sound.<br>She came over as if to get something from the pantry and saw him crouched there.  
>x<br>"What on Earth….!" she exclaimed under her breath  
>"My Lady, It is I, Garth, the servant who came to you the other day, remember." She nodded.<br>"I have taken up vigil in the stables. Caleb has been thrown into the dungeons and replaced by their own master–of-horse, but the stable-boys have been kept at their work.  
>My lady, I am loyal to the Royal House and I am more than willing to do whatever may be necessary to overthrow this usurper."<br>x  
>She recognised him, of course, for although he didn't work in the kitchens she was familiar with all the members of the domestic household.<p>

"Can you read and write'" she mouthed.  
>He nodded.<br>"Then wait."  
>She returned with a note written on a piece of old parchment she'd used to write down recipes, and signalled him to go.<p>

He scurried back unobserved to the stables and settled down to read, "If you wish to help, keep your eyes and ears open and report to me when you can."  
>He was gratified by the trust shown to him by Ellen and he, Garth, would not rest until he saw the usurper grovel in the dust at the feet of the Winchesters.<p>

x  
>Dean awoke to the rays of the morning sun dancing in his eyes.<br>He took in Sam's peaceful sleeping face and his soft snoring.  
>He swore to himself that Missouri must have added some drug to their food for he had fallen into the deepest sleep he could remember, and Sam too, going by the snoring.<br>He stretched luxuriously, just before all the memories of the past couple of days came back in a torrent of images to torment him, and he jumped out of bed feeling guilty for indulging himself when he didn't know if his parents and his subjects were still alive.

x

His hand went to his neck.  
>It wasn't there. Where had he left it? With all the happenings of the past days it had slipped his mind<p>

Dean was about to panic, thinking that he had lost it.  
>He went to pick up the clothes he'd thrown so carelessly to the floor the night before but they had disappeared.<br>That old witch! She must have entered during the night and swiped their clothes.  
>So much for their privacy!<br>x  
>He glanced over hopefully at where Sam had neatly piled his garments, but they had gone too.<br>He looked down at himself; his short under-hose was all that covered him; if she said anything about him presenting himself inappropriately before a lady, he would unleash his already inflamed temper on her, and Sam wasn't there this time to keep him in check.  
>x<br>He quietly pulled open the door; Sam needed all the sleep he could get; and he strolled into the ample kitchen.  
>Maybe his clothes were outside the door.<p>

"They were filthy and I threw them in the wash tub, boy. I'll give you something to wear for after you and your brother have visited the pool," Missouri said, anticipation his question.  
>Dean stared at her with barely concealed venom, his state of undress upping his annoyance.<p>

x

" No need to look at me like that. I didn't throw it into the wash; it's on the dresser right over there."  
>He didn't trust himself to speak and so turned and picked up his amulet, which he had remembered was in the little internal pocket that the Lady Ellen had asked the seamstress to sew in all of his doublets, to hold the necklace when he was partaking in physical activities.<br>He yanked it out and placed it round his neck.

"Come here, boy. Are you gonna tell me why you're always so ill-tempered with me, and don't you get too cocky or you'll feel the weight of my wooden spoon on your head."  
>Dean tried to push down his anger.<br>x  
>She had taken them in after all, and it was ingrained in him not to be disrespectful to a lady, though he intimately doubted that she qualified as one.<br>"Since the moment we entered your house you have consistently baited me and treated me like a child when I have done nothing to warrant such treatment," he began.

"That's because you act like one," she snapped. "You instantly go on the defensive when someone is needling you.  
>That is the behaviour of a child, not an adult and you must learn to control it. In the face of abuse, insult or rudeness you must keep your cool and react as if it does not annoy you or hurt your feelings. Only if you stay calm can you overcome an enemy; anger only clouds your judgement and gives your enemy a great advantage."<p>

Dean's anger cooled and he looked at her with different eyes. "You mean you were testing me in some way; to judge my reactions."

"I never meant to insult you child, but to show you that a valiant warrior must fight not only with his sword but with his mind."  
>Dean pondered her words but said no more.<br>x  
>"I see you still wear that after all this time," she indicated the horned amulet hanging round his neck."<br>He was about to spit out a piqued answer when he remembered what she 'd just preached, so he swallowed it down and asked simply. "How do you know of my neck ornament?"  
>x<br>"It was Frank who gave it to Sir Robert when Sam asked him for something to protect you, after you were almost killed by that savage boar on your first hunt."  
>She pointed to the jagged scar on his left shoulder and continued." Frank also supplied the herbal medicines that cured your wound and the terrible fever that was its consequence."<p>

She saw the understanding dawning on his expressive face.

So those were the favours of which Sir Robert had spoken.  
>This woman and her husband had saved his life when he was thirteen, and the amulet that nine- year-old Sam had so lovingly given him that Christmas, when Dean was still in bed with the aftermath of the wound, had come from this very place.<br>x  
>Dean tuned his green gaze on her and with a very different attitude spoke.<br>"I owe you and your husband for my life then, and for this gift from my brother. I thank you for them both."

She just smiled and nodded.

"Now, go wake that brother of yours and take him off to bathing pool. I will give you clean clothes to wear for when you emerge. They are not as fine as what you're used to, but at least they will cover you," she pointedly indicated his state of undress.  
>"At your return breakfast will be ready."<br>x  
>He turned towards the bedroom door mulling over what she had said.<p>

Sam was still sleeping, and he was reluctant to wake him, but the thought of a hearty breakfast made his mouth water and he gently shook his arm.  
>"Come on Sammy. Rise and shine."<p>

His sibling turned fuzzy eyes on him, needing a moment to focus.  
>"Dean… Is everything all right? he stuttered.<br>"I've got some things to tell you Sammy while we go to this infamous pool that Missouri is always mentioning."  
>x<br>Sam pointed to the amulet hanging round his brother's neck. "Is it about that? Did it come from here?"  
>Dean was taken aback. "You always were a little know-it-all, Sammy."<br>"Just an educated guess, my brother," Sam smirked.

"Well, guess this!" Dean bitched.  
>"If you don't get your educated back-side out of this bed right now,I can't vouch for what will happen to you. I can only say that it won't be pleasant!"<br>"Oh, are we back to the threats now! Just remember that I can give as good as I get," Sam warned, grinning.  
>x<br>Dean yanked his Royally annoying little brother off the bed and with their new clothes in hand joined Sir Robert outside, where he was waiting to accompany them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sir Robert contemplated the state of undress of the young men without surprise, having seen Missouri throw their outer clothes into a tub of soapy water. He was in their exact same position, his clothes having suffered an identical fate.

x

Dean grinned at him. "Got to you too, did she?"  
>The only response from the older man was a rueful grimace.<p>

x  
>Dean would have expected them to go the spring which flowed past the house, but to their surprise Robert led them in the opposite direction towards the rock-face, where a little grotto opened into an underground cave, complete with a pool of bubbling water, from the surface of which wisps of vapour drifted lazily into the air.<p>

x

"This is Missouri's most prized possession, a pool replenished by an underground hot-spring. Just be careful and keep to the edges as in the centre the water is scalding," Robert warned.

The princes gingerly immersed themselves in the liquid, marvelling at the feeling of relaxation that the bubbly warm water imparted.  
>Dean had to elbow his brother a few times as he watched Sam slip ever so slowly under the surface, his eyes closing drowsily.<br>"Hey, Sammy, for someone who has problems with getting a good night's sleep, you sure do doze a lot," he teased. "The next time you slide under, I'm just going to let you drown."

Sam scowled and disregarded him completely, knowing full well that Dean's was an empty threat.

x

While Sam was warping in and out of sleep, Sir Robert filled Dean in with some information about the couple that inhabited the valley.

"They were two misfits who ended up in the same troupe of wandering players. Missouri told fortunes and Frank performed magic tricks and sold potions to attract audiences for the plays."  
>Dean wondered at the strange couple the the robust, vigorous Missouri and the odd little Frank made and said so.<p>

Robert shrugged, "They do say love is blind. Anyway, once married they left to go off on their own, and while passing through Lawrencia were attacked by thieves. Luckily my men and I were in the vicinity and came to their rescue. In thanks they offered us herbs and medicines, all of which were very effective. By blind fortune they stumbled across this valley and settled here, and we gradually became friends.  
>When you were gored by the wild boar, your parents were desperately afraid that you were going to die and if not for Frank's potions you would surely have!"<p>

x

Dean had been so engrossed in the conversation that he hadn't seen Sam slip down once more into the water and was only averted to the fact by his brother's frantic splashing; legs and arms thrashed about, his survival instincts kicking in as the water invaded his nose and mouth.

"Sammy, you all right?"  
>Dean's initial anxiety faded as he saw his brother had only swallowed a little water which he was already coughing out, and he started to laugh when Sam looked daggers at him, his long wet hair plastered to his face, with only his eyes and nose poking through.<p>

"I swear you look like mother's favourite little bitch Trixie; you have the same scrunched-up face as that dog, and the hair too."  
>These words made Sam intensify his expression and Dean laughed even louder. "You're a little bitch, that's what you are, my brother."<p>

Sam bristled with righteous indignation. "You nearly let me drown, Dean. I trusted you to watch over me!" he spluttered.

"You are a ...a…a…"  
>"Jerk" volunteered Sir Robert straight-faced.<p>

"a …a...JERK!" Sam repeated with emphasis. "What's a Jerk?" the teen turned to Sir Robert, never having heard the term before.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Sir Robert a smile playing about his lips. "But I have heard the Lady Missouri use it occasionally towards her husband, especially when she is annoyed with him. I believe it means a fool or idiot or perhaps cheat as I have also heard her using it during our card games. You should ask her."

Sam turned back to his still guffawing brother.  
>"You Dean are a jerk!" he repeated with conviction, and with that he pulled himself out of the water, picked up his clothes and stomped out of the cave with as much dignity as he could muster.<br>Sir Robert met Dean's watering eyes and the laughter he'd been holding back in Sam's presence erupted with gusto, echoing through the grotto.

x

By the time they had calmed down, dressed in the simple dark green homespun tunics and hose Missouri had given them, Sam had already reached the house and as they approached they could see him talking with another man of the same dark colouring as she.

Dean threw an enquiring glance at Robert.  
>"It's only Rufus, Missouri's half-brother. Now and then he turns up like a bad penny," he scowled. "He's a good man but he's the most annoying human on the face of the Earth"<p>

"Wow, you two have some history, I'll wager!" Dean grinned.  
>"No! He's just a pain in the buttocks" was the exasperated reply.<p>

x

x

John

John pulled at the shackles surrounding his wrists; it was an instinctual movement for though he was a strong man, he knew he'd no hope in Hell of getting them off without the key.  
>Robert had improved on their design and they were escape-proof. He'd have to thank him for that when, and if he ever saw him again, he concluded dismally.<p>

He had been convinced Azazel was going to killed him, but he must still have some use for him if he was still alive. He didn't know whether to be gratified or not about that.  
>He cursed himself for his inattention to the security of the realm, he should have sent out more spies, kept a closer watch on what was going on outside the borders of their land; but no, he'd been lulled by the years of peace and prosperity and now look at the mess they were in.<p>

His kingdom and his wife in the hands of that monster, and his sons; God knows where!  
>At least they weren't in the dungeons keeping him company. To think that only a few days ago he and Mary had been baiting them about marriage and heirs!<p>

It seemed odd that Mary had recognised the invader, he mused. She must have met him in her younger years for he had no memory of ever having seen him.  
>She was still a beautiful woman and he trembled at the thought of her at the mercy of such a man. The lascivious glances he'd thrown her way weren't lost on him and he feared for his queen.<p>

The scuttling of a rat in the corner caught his attention.  
>"We will have plenty of time to become good friends Ser Rat," he quipped ruefully as he tilted his head back against the wall.<p>

x

x

Mary

Mary had watched from her window as Azazel's men looted and ravished, her heart heavy for the brave souls who had put up a fight and had fallen under the swords of the conquerors.  
>She knew that John was still alive in the dungeons, though word had been put out to her subjects that the King had been executed and she wondered apathetically why Azazel hadn't killed him.<br>She was an intelligent woman and it scared her that the only reason she could think of was because, in that manner, he would have a hold over her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the chamber door. She didn't have to turn round to know who it was.  
>"Mary, my dear." The unctuous voice made her skin crawl. "As you can see, law and order has been restored to the Castle. Now it is time to celebrate and pay homage to the new king. I'm sure you will be happy to pledge your loyalty along with the rest of your courtiers. Those that are still alive of course," he sneered.<p>

She kept her face turned to the window. There was nothing to say. She was ready to die. Her kingdom had been taken, her husband in the dungeons, and she had no news of her beloved sons.

"My sweet," Azazel continued as if they were having the most civil of conversations, "I have set my Coronation and the subsequent banquet for this evening. The sooner the better, don't you agree?  
>My daughters will be arriving before noon and I'm sure they will be eager to meet their new stepmother. The wedding will take place along with the Coronation to better economise on the expenses of the Royal Treasury."<p>

She wondered who the unfortunate woman was. Whoever she was, she felt pity for her, consigned to this fiend. Nothing good had happened to the mother of the daughters he had mentioned, she was sure of that.  
>He continued to babble on while she was lost in contemplation, paying no heed to his words, until she seemed to hear him ask if she had a suitable gown to wear.<p>

x

"Gown? " What are you saying?" she asked confused.  
>"For the wedding, of course, my dear," he replied easily.<p>

"If your bride-to-be does not have a dress, she is welcome to take any of mine."  
>"I'm sure you will be beautiful even if you wear sack-cloth, my soon to be wife," was his complacent reply.<p>

She stared at him in abject horror "Are you mad? I am already wedded to John!" She suddenly found his face two inches from her own, all traces of friendliness gone.  
>"Bigamy is a minor sin, my lady and your worthless husband will be kept alive only as long as you behave. I had thought to cement my hold over your kingdom by the marriage of my two daughters to your sons but as for the moment they seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, I will have to forego that plan until later.<br>You are still of child-bearing age, and if you provide me with an heir, the people will accept him as the future king. I will send in my daughters' lady-maids to attend to you as soon as they arrive, but until then I will leave you in the company of my guards.  
>We wouldn't want any accidents to happen to my future bride before the ceremony now, would we!"<p>

He gave her arm a painful twist before exiting the chamber and leaving her in the depths of despair.  
>The two guards took up position, never taking their eyes off her, knowing full well what would happen to them should they be remiss in their duty.<p>

x

Azazel was giddy with triumph. He had conquered the richest kingdom on the continent with a minimum of loss; he was going to take the woman, who had scorned him in his younger days, to his bed and he was about to be crowned king.  
>He descended the stair-case basking in dreams of glory. This petty little kingdom wasn't enough, soon he would conquer the whole continent.<p>

x

"My lord," a servant's voice disturbed his reverie. "Your lady daughters have arrived."  
>He quickened his step. Having two female daughters was very useful, especially as they were well versed in the art of witchcraft.<br>He had seen to that himself and it didn't waste that they were both beautiful.

x

"My dear daughters, My Lady Megan, My lady Ruby. I trust you had a comfortable journey."  
>"My royal father, it pleases us that you have accomplished your task. We are impatient to celebrate your coronation." Megan mouthed insincerely, for there was no love lost between the three of them.<p>

x

"That you shall, my dears and also dance at my wedding."  
>"Who is the lucky bride?" Ruby enquired sarcastically.<p>

"All in good time, my sweets, all in good time!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bad News

(§-§ mind-reading by Missouri)

::  
>The moment of anxiety Dean had felt at the sight of Sam in the company of anyone unknown to him, was quickly soothed by Robert's swift explanation<p>

"They share the same mother but different fathers," continued his tutor, explaining about Rufus.  
>"She was an indentured serving woman at the court of the King of Grenada, and very beautiful it seems. How she managed to give birth to two such annoying human beings as Missouri and Rufus I'll never understand," he finished off.<p>

Dean watched his brother chattering excitedly with the newcomer; it was obvious that he'd pushed some of Sam's inquisitive 'research' buttons. His brother had a thirst for knowledge that was unquenchable, he contemplated fondly.

Sam turned at Dean's approach, sensing him even before seeing him; his displeasure with his sibling in the pool forgotten. His eyes were sparkling, as always happened when he was on a knowledge-acquiring orgasm.  
>"Dean," he called, as he practically bounded over towards him, floppy hair almost dry, curling into its usual bangs, making him look more like a gangly puppy than ever.<br>It was strange, Dean mused to himself that it had taken a bath in a hot pool for him to become aware of his little brother's latent puppy-ness.  
>"As if he wasn't endearing enough before, "he thought ruefully.<p>

x

"Just think that Rufus here has crossed the Great Sea and seen incredible wonders, pyramids, great towers, libraries stock full of books…..!"  
>Dean held up a hand, hoping to curb his little brother's enthusiasm, " I get it Sammy, but first introduce me to your new acquaintance."<br>"Oh. Right….Mmm… This is Rufus, Missouri's brother. He's just arrived from his latest journey, to come visit his sister"

"Prince Dean., my pleasure." The man exhibited the most flamboyant of bows.

Dean felt his face flushing, for though he was used to being addressed by his royal appellative, there was an undertone of impudence in the man's words, as if he was laughing at him.  
>He mentally counted to ten, having taken to heart Missouri's lesson on staying cold in front of the baiting of an enemy. He plastered a false smile on his handsome face, held out his hand and with the most seriously prince-like of voices, solemnly declared.<p>

"It is of course the traditional custom at our court for all new arrivals to kiss the hand of the heir to the throne and to hold that position for at least thirty seconds."  
>"Dean!" He heard Sam's astonished gasp.<br>Rufus seemed disoriented for a second, and then he straightened up and wagged a playful finger in Dean's direction.  
>"You were trying to be a smart-arsed little prince weren't you? For a moment there you had me believing in your "custom."<p>

He clapped a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder as Dean's smirk reached epic proportions.  
>"I think you're going to grow on me, boy."<p>

x

He turned his attention to Robert. "Bobby, my old friend! How's life been treating you?"

"Your ears been clogged up or something, Rufus?" was Robert's snorted reply.  
>"The kingdom has been conquered, the fate of the monarchs unknown, my own stubborn wife is still in the Castle I don't know if alive or dead, and these poor boys are on the run from Azazel.<br>I wouldn't say that this is the crowning moment of my life," Robert continued crustily.

"Now, now, Bobby, no need to get up on your high horse! I know what's been going on."  
>Rufus lowered his voice, exchanging glances with Bobby. "I got some news too."<br>Bobby understood instantly that the news wasn't anything good.

x

Just then Missouri's vigorous voice called out that breakfast was ready and for all those tardy dolts outside to get their buttocks down on her stools if they wanted food.

The four men didn't let her repeat it twice, for though they would never admit it, Missouri's wooden spoon was a powerful threat, and before long they were eating heartily of fresh eggs, smoked bacon and newly baked bread.

Bobby and Rufus exchanged glances as the two Princes concentrated on their food, having silently decided that the bad news could wait until they had eaten.

Dean was the first to polish off his portion and turned his own pleading gaze on Missouri.  
>"Nothing to lose by trying," he thought to himself.<br>"My lady Missouri, " he asked in his best little boy voice, looking straight into her eyes." There wouldn't be a slice of pie left over from last night's dinner that nobody wants, by any chance?"

He felt, more than saw, Sam's amused eyes on him and hoped his little brother kept quiet.  
>"I swear that you and that brother of yours could melt the heart of a stone and I'm just a poor woman. What chance do I have?"<br>She huffed and muttered but she brought back two slices of apple pie and cream, and set them down before the young men.

"Missouri, you are the most wonderful woman on the face of the Earth, thank you." Dean gave her his best smile.  
>"Yes, thank you Mistress Missouri," Sam chirped in, puppy-dog eyes on full thrusters, happier for the fact that Dean got his slice of pie, than for himself.<p>

x

With a sigh, she turned away, hoping that the innocence and sweetness the brothers possessed would never be lost in the coming hardships.  
>She was a psychic, not a fortune teller, however occasionally some future events would be revealed to her such as the attack on the Castle, but she didn't get to see everything.<p>

x

While Sam munched on his pie he wondered where Frank was, as he hadn't seen him yet.  
>§ He is finishing one of his experiments, § Missouri's voice echoed in his head.<br>Sam nearly jumped off the stool.  
>Dean had told him about Missouri having read his thoughts, but to actually have a voice in his head was creepy.<p>

§ Sam, I want you to try and stop my voice from invading your mind. Make the effort to block me out by erecting a wall around your thoughts, stone by stone and close me out. Go on my boy! §  
>Sam concentrated on imagining a wall, built stone by stone as high as possible but he couldn't hold on to the image for long and it collapsed.<br>§ Very good, Sam. While you imagined the wall, I couldn't penetrate your mind. You must practise keeping it up for longer and longer and you'll be able to block me out permanently, unless you yourself wish otherwise. §

Sam's eyes went to Dean who nearly slipped off his stool, mouth full of pie, and he surmised that Missouri was giving him the self-same lesson she had just imparted to him.  
>He was certain when he saw Dean's face morph in concentration.<p>

x

While Missouri was keeping the brothers occupied, Robert and Rufus had gone outside and Sam glanced towards the open door where he saw the two men deep in conversation.  
>He rose and exited the cottage, thanking Missouri for the tasty breakfast as he went, but she still seemed occupied with Dean.<p>

x

The two older men saw him approaching and with a sigh, Robert indicated a fallen tree-trunk that Frank had hewn into a rough garden seat.  
>"Sam," began Sir Robert, "Rufus passed through the outskirts of the Castle town early this morning and heard some disquieting news."<br>"Wait until Dean comes out before you say anything," Sam beseeched, wanting the comfort of his brother beside him before knowing anything, certain that the news could not be good.

Dean joined them quickly; seemingly sensing his brother's need to have him at his side and sat down on the seat, shoulder to shoulder with Sam.

x

"I have information from the Castle, my lords," commenced Rufus uncertainly, unwilling to be the bearer of bad news.  
>Two pairs of young eyes caught his own; waiting.<br>He sighed and continued," I am sorry to tell you that the King, your royal father has been put to death and the coronation of the usurper is set for this evening," he paused for a moment. "As is the wedding of the newly widowed queen to the future king."

x

Sam's eyes grew moist.  
>His father dead, and his mother forced to marry his murderer.<br>He glanced at his brother.  
>Dean's face had turned to stone.<br>An expression of pure hatred had formed on it, an expression Sam had never seen before on his easy-going brother's visage.  
>"Dean," he blurted out helplessly. "What are we going to do?"<br>"Don't worry, Sam. I'm going to go back to the Castle and plunge my dagger into Azazel's throat for what he has done."

But before he could even move he found two pairs of strong arms holding him down.

x

"Now, now, my little princeling." exclaimed Rufus."You are going nowhere. There is nothing you can do for the moment. Azazel would be more than happy to have you escorted to his prison or execute you himself."

Dean twisted and turned in the men's grip but both Robert and Rufus were strong, and he couldn't throw them off.  
>"Let me go. I, Prince Dean ORDER you to let me go. I must go and avenge my parents and my realm," he yelled.<p>

x  
>They let him thrash about until he was exhausted, and then they let him fall gently on to the seat beside his brother who cupped his neck in a consoling gesture and held him tight. Strangely enough, Dean didn't shrug him off, but leaned into his little brother<p>

By this time Missouri and Frank had joined the others and they formed a circle round the princes, hoping to transmit their sympathy and willingness to be there for them.  
>Dean lifted his head, his green eyes desperate. "There must be some way to defeat Azazel."<p>

x

Sir Robert spoke up first.  
>"Dean, if you just walk in there, there is no way in Hell that you're going to get the realm back. You'll only get yourself killed! We must have a plan. Something that has a chance of success.<br>Do you agree with me, my son?  
>You must find the strength to wait for the right moment for us to launch a counter-attack," finished Robert.<p>

"He has killed my dear father and is going to force my mother into marriage. I will strangle the life out of him with my own two hands, I swear!" Dean vowed.

Rufus stared at him. " Tell me the truth, Dean. Have you ever killed a man?"  
>Dean lifted his head but did not break away from Sam's touch, needing his brother's comfort.<p>

x  
>"No, I have never taken a life until now, but how difficult can it be?" he answered in a voice that had suddenly changed timbre, no longer that of an idealistic young Prince but of a man with hate in his heart.<br>TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The little group of people stood in silence, not knowing what to say, each elaborating the seriousness of the moment in their own way.

x

The first to break the unnatural stillness was Sam.  
>He comprehended his impulsive brother better than anyone and knew if he wanted to have any peace of mind, he had to extract a promise from Dean.<p>

x

"Dean!"  
>Placing a hand on each arm, he turned his sibling towards him.<br>"Look at me! Promise that you will not go off on your own to the Castle to seek vengeance, something that will surely end up with getting you thrown into prison, or worse!"

Dean knew what his brother was asking and lowered his eyes to the ground not wanting to meet Sam's, for he was well aware that they had the power to make him cave; but his brother continued implacable.  
>"Dean, Look at me!" he repeated shaking his uncooperative sibling.<p>

Dean's eyes, as if they had a life of their own, lifted and encountered the pleading ones of his brother.

x

"I want vengeance as much as you do, but it's got to be the two of us together, Dean! Promise me you will wait until we have a plan, and at least a fighting chance of winning.  
>If you go off and get yourself killed, then I'll die too, by my own hand if necessary," he threatened with a steady voice.<p>

Dean saw the unwavering certainty in Sam's eyes.  
>He knew every word was true, for if he had to see Sam die, he would follow him. He understood it wasn't reasonable, nor was it normal, but that was how it was.<p>

He felt as if a thin but unbreakable chain linked him to his brother and the thought of the one existing without the other by their side was unbearable.

x

Missouri just stood by quietly.

She had seen their souls pulling each brother towards the other, always looking to complete itself, and she understood. One day she would reveal what she had seen to them, but the time was not yet ripe.  
>Sam was determined not to let his brother go before extracting an oath from him. He widened his eyes even more and upped his puppy-dog gaze.<br>He wasn't using his power of persuasion for a futile motive this time, but to keep his precious brother safe. After much eye-locking, Dean dropped his gaze and with an exasperated sigh swore to Sam that he wouldn't go off on his own without a plan in place.

x

Sam rewarded him with one of his most splendid smiles and Dean snorted. "You're the most annoying little brother a man could have. When you win a point you could at least be less cocky about it. Now get your gigantic paws of my arms."

x

The whole group breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
>At least now they wouldn't have to post guards to keep watch on Dean and could put their time to better use.<p>

x

Rufus tried to lighten the situation. "So, here we are, six stalwart knights against the vast army of Azazel. He doesn't stand a chance!

"Make that five knights and a lady Rufus, for that's what I am. I already have to cook, wash and tidy up after Frank's experiments; a full-time job I may say; therefore I'll leave the knight-stuff to you men," were Missouri's parting words as she stomped off towards the cottage.

x

Rufus took the floor again.  
>"When I passed through the Castle outskirts this morning, word had been sent out for jesters and troubadours to come to the court for the coronation and wedding of the new king.<br>I will go tonight and rake up all the information I can about the current situation. Is there anyone in the Castle you trust, that I could get information from?  
>Someone who goes unnoticed; a servant perhaps?"<p>

x

He looked towards Robert and the princes with an enquiring glance  
>Robert jumped in quickly. "There is undoubtedly a traitor at court; for someone must have revealed to Azazel the outside location of the secret passage which leads directly to the King and Queen's chambers. At this point I wouldn't know who to trust, except for my wife Ellen; God willing she be still alive!"<p>

"Don't worry, old friend," soothed Rufus. "I'm sure she's fine. I did not hear any news this morning of nobles having been put to the sword, and I cannot see Azazel feeling threatened by the Lady Ellen.

"Well, " answered Robert with a touch of husbandly pride. "He should be; for Ellen is as courageous as any knight and twice as dangerous too!"  
>"Then she and Missouri would make a formidable couple, " Rufus chuckled.<p>

x

Dean had been deep in thought while the two older men had been talking.  
>"I know who we can contact. Our man-servant Garth would lay down his life for us. His heartfelt loyalty to Sam and I is strong and unshakeable. I would trust him with Sam's life and that is not something I would say for many."<p>

Sir Robert's only comment was, "Then Garth it is!" If Dean was willing to put Sam's life in his hands then no doubting was necessary.

x

"Rufus, are you sure it is a wise thing to do? Go down to the Castle, I mean? You are not exactly a man who would be overlooked. There are not many at the Castle with your colouring," Sam signalled with his hand to Rufus' person.

" Ah, you don't know then, young Sam, what my profession is? Here be "Jester Job" to delight your evenings!" Rufus said, bowing with a flourish.

The brothers' eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. "A Jester," squeaked Sam, ever the good-mannered, trying to smother his hilarity, not wanting to offend Rufus

Dean however had no such qualms and he voiced his amusement with open-mouth, thirty- two teeth, knee-slapping, raucous, tear-provoking laughter.

"Rufus…! You...a…a…jester…!", and he was taken again by another paroxysm of laughter.

x

"Dean!" Sam tried to get him to stop, worried in case Rufus took it badly, but Dean was on a roll and he just couldn't stop, possibly using the laughter as a way to off-load some of his stress

" Oh, right….! Now you find that so funny, young princeling. Let's see if you find this as entertaining." Before Dean knew what had hit him, he found himself eating the grass with Rufus' boot planted on his back, holding him down

Sam looked at Rufus with an appreciative glance. "Nice move for a jester! I want to learn how to do that"

"Your princely wish is my command, boy," and taking his boot off Dean's back he proceeded to demonstrate to Sam just how lethal unarmed combat could be.

Dean, in the meanwhile, sat himself up on the grass; his princely dignity, if he had ever had any, was at its all time low.

He looked up into Sir Robert's amused face.

x

"Guess I forgot to tell you that Rufus is an expert in oriental fighting techniques" he smirked, holding out a hand to pull Dean up.

"Yeah, I believe you forgot to mention that little detail before I full-on laughed at him!" was the stilted reply as Dean allowed himself be yanked up.

He dusted himself off and sat down to watch Rufus showing Sam some basic moves and was proud to see that his little brother was mastering the technique well.

x

They had been taught the standard chivalrous types of combat by Sir Robert, sword, dagger, crossbow, archery etc., but the kind of hands-on fierce fighting that Rufus was imparting, had not been part of Robert's lessons and Dean was anxious to learn

He was so caught up in watching Sam and Rufus that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Frank's voice in his ear, having completely forgotten that the little man was present.

x

"Come my boy let us go into the house and begin your tattoo."  
>Dean was beginning to feel that he had walked into a valley of mad men!<p>

"A tattoo! What the Hell is that?" asked Dean with suspicion.

"Ah, it is a design carved into the skin with pointed needles, " Frank said offhandedly  
>"And just why would I submit myself to such a torture? Ser Frank," Dean asked, genuinely curious.<p>

"It will give you a powerful protection against witchcraft," was his answer.

x

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I have never believed in witches, only in poor defenceless old women accused without a shred of evidence.  
>There has been no witch-hunting in our realm for decades."<br>"That is why I have always felt myself to be very secure in your parents' gracious realm," was Frank's smug reply.

x

Dean felt a headache coming on. "You mean to imply that you are a witch, Frank. Is that what you're telling me?"  
>The only answer he got was an irritating smile.<p>

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wasn't ready to have his disbelief in the existence of witches demolished so easily.  
>Actually what he wanted to do was have another laughing bout as he'd had with Rufus' revelation about being a jester, but somehow the atmosphere was different and the hilarity that he should have felt, wasn't there.<p>

x

Perhaps it was the serious expression etched on Robert's face as Dean glanced towards him for confirmation or Frank's irksome simper that led him eventually to say.  
>"You're serious, aren't you? You really think you're a witch?"<p>

"Well, Dean," Robert's gruff voice intervened.  
>"Let's just say that your continued existence on this green and fertile Earth was helped along by a little bit of witchcraft, how can I put it, added to your healing potions."<p>

Dean stood up, all this information was beginning to overwhelm him.

x

In just a couple of short days his whole world had been turned upside down; Lawrencia conquered; his father dead, he did not want on dwell on his beloved mother's upcoming fate and his head was beginning to ache from all the incredible novelties that he was being asked to accept; hidden valleys, premonitions (he didn't want to dwell on Sam's own premonitory dream), mind-reading and now witches!

He turned his back on the two and walked a few steps, his tall, trim body flattered by the simple dark green homespun garb, a sight that would have caused the court ladies to purr in appreciation had there been any there to bear witness.

x

He stopped, deep in thought and then turned his head back towards Robert.  
>"You knew of all this and yet you told no-one? Not even my father?"<br>His green-eyed gaze was unusually hard as it nailed the older man.

x

Frank waded in before Robert had a chance to reply.  
>"Missouri and I made him swear an oath that he wouldn't reveal our existence to any man. It only takes an unguarded moment for a secret to become wide-spread knowledge and we just wanted to live in peace in this valley, and be left alone.<br>The life we had before coming here was unpleasant and dangerous for us both. There have always been witches in my family and we have been continually persecuted throughout the ages.  
>Now we have learned to be discreet and suspect of everyone"<p>

"Is your wife a "witch" too?" asked Dean, still unwilling to concede that the word had any substance behind it.  
>"No, she is a psychic but that hasn't stopped people from wanting to burn her at the stake too." Frank shook his head sadly.<p>

Frank's paranoia about keeping things secret must have been at an all-time low at that moment because he added in a subdued voice,  
>"Missouri and I had a child, a beautiful little girl, but she was strapped from her arms many years ago during one of our desperate escapes and with all my witchcraft, I have not been able to find head nor hair of her and it seems that my wife is unable to sense anyone of her own blood-line.<br>Ironic, isn't it?"

The little man looked as if he was about to burst into tears but it lasted only a second and his usual smug face asserted itself.

x

Dean turned his attention to where Rufus and Sam were deep into the intricacies of hand-to-hand combat, Sam, as was his norm, plying the older man with questions at the same time.

He chuckled, wondering just how long Rufus could hold out before Sam's enthusiasm for anything new stressed him out!

"My lord, the tattoo," chided Frank.  
>Dean sighed, "Lead on to the torture chamber then, but from now on no more "princes" or "my lord." I am merely Dean Winchester, an ordinary man, one with no kingdom, no money, no horse and who doesn't even belong to the clothes on his back, so I would say that any title other than "pauper" would be superfluous, don't you think?"<br>"As you wish, but it works both ways. No more Ser Frank and lady Missouri, just Frank and Missouri."  
>"That goes for me too, boy," Robert chimed in. "From now on it's Bobby. Robert is a common name, but nonetheless that of a wanted man. Don't forget that Azazel's men will be searching for me too."<br>Dean nodded in acceptance.

x

A half an hour later he was agonizing under the painful pricks of Franck's tattoo-needles as he stuck them into his chest with all the delicacy of a blacksmith hammering iron.

"Ow! that hurt like Hell!" Dean complained finally, having gritted his teeth and suffered in silence up till then.

"Good, you have a high pain tolerance," Frank mused to himself, as he proceeded to finish the design with a gentle hand that could be barely felt.  
>"Wait a minute," spluttered his victim with an angry voice. "You mean you made me feel all that pain on purpose as a guinea-pig for your little experiment."<p>

"Oh, come on, don't be a baby. I presume you have never been in a real torture chamber Dean or this would be like a friendly pat on the back," was the cool reply.  
>Dean counted to ten, but allowed his mind to wallow in the pleasurable image of Frank strapped down to a table with himself doing the stabbing, using extra-large needles, the size of daggers!<p>

x

§ Hey, I'm the only one allowed to have dreams with my husband in them, boy! §  
>Dean groaned and built a virtual wall in his mind so high that it blocked out the sky, and Missouri.<p>

Frank pronounced him finished and Missouri came over with a foul-smelling ointment which she liberally spread all over the upper left side of his chest.

"This'll stop any infection and calm the sting."  
>She proceeded to cover it with a thin cotton material. "Now, don't you go bathing until tomorrow; that has to dry off. Good job with the wall, by the way. You're a quick learner, child." She complimented him.<br>x

Rufus and Sam came in just as Dean flopped down on the cushioned bench at the side of the open hearth.

"Dean, what's wrong? " Sam asked worriedly, seeing his sibling's face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm fine Sam. I've just had a run in with a crazy needle wielder!"

"Sam! Come right this way; this won't take a minute." Frank called jovially. Sam stepped away unwillingly from Dean's side, but he went docilely enough to where his brother had been sitting earlier. Dean saw Sam fidgeting under Frank's painful jabs and he had to quell his urge to go over and pull his hands off his little brother and swipe him one; but this was Sam's call.

If he yelled for Dean, then Frank would be on the floor in a second, but otherwise he would suffer through it stoically along with Sam, until he finished.

Dean understood his brother like no other, and he was well aware that under the gentle, good-mannered, gangly exterior lay a will as stubborn as the most obstinate of mules, with a physical resistance to match. He was certain that Sam would not show his suffering and his wager proved correct; Sam uttered nary a word.

When Frank and Missouri had finished with him, he came over and flopped down beside Dean, only then allowing his face to show any pain.  
>x<p>

"You are one stubborn little bitch, Sammy. I knew you wouldn't utter a squeak"

"And you are such a jerk, Dean! You could have warned me that he was a sadist with those needles." Sam turned a heart-felt bitch-face on his brother

"No way, Sammy! That would have spoiled the surprise!" he smirked, happy that his brother had held up well enough to be mad at him.

Then Sam's voice did a quicksilver summersault, going from bitchy to affectionate. "I'm glad we have the same tattoo, Dean," his eyes moistening up. " That makes us even more brothers…..."

"Sam, do NOT go all maidenly on me," Dean interrupted, before his emotional little brother set out on a fully-fledged sentimental journey. "We did not need the same design painted on our bodies to demonstrate that we are brothers; we were well aware of that before-hand."

"Yes, we were, but I'm still glad we have them," confirmed Sam softly.

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes, but the look that he gave his little brother was full of affection, as was the one returned to him by Sam. Their eyes stayed locked on one another until a discreet cough pulled their attention away.

They found themselves being observed by four faces each sporting a different expression, one motherly, one amused, one curious and one completely unsurprised.  
>"Right." Bobby dead-panned. "Can we get down to some serious planning here. I doubt that we're going to defeat Azazel just by standing about staring at each other!<p>

x

"You're correct, Bobby," Rufus agreed. "We aren't going to get anything done like this. Now here's what we'll do. Tonight I'll contact this Garth and hear what he has to say."  
>He looked over at Dean. "I'll tell him you two are in hiding but I won't tell him about the Valley; not yet anyway."<br>"I agree," Dean replied. "Although I trust him completely, there's no need to give out any more information than is absolutely necessary. We don't want to put you all in any more danger than you already are."

He sneaked a glance at Sam, then continued. "There's a problem, however; Garth doesn't know you; there's no guarantee that he will tell you anything. For all he knows you could be in Azazel's pay. I will come with you. It's the only way he will trust you."

"No, Dean, you swore an oath to me that you wouldn't go without me and you're not going to get out of it. You go, I go." Sam's face was fixed in the most stubborn of expressions, one which brooked no hope of him being persuaded to do otherwise.

"Sam…Come on!"

"No way, Dean! There's no way I am sitting safe and sound up here while you throw yourself into danger!"

Bobby's voice broke the dead-lock between the brothers. "You two are going nowhere. I didn't yank your arses up here just to have you go back there and get captured. I will go with Rufus, suitably disguised, of course. Maybe I'll get to see if Ellen is safe too. Garth knows me well. He will trust me just as much as he would you."

"Bobby," the twin voices spoke up simultaneously. "They're looking for you too. If anything happens to you…!"

"Now, don't you two worry, by the time I've finished with him not even the Lady Ellen will recognise him," assured Rufus.

x

Lunch was quickly gotten out of the way with some leftovers from the night before and some tasty cheese Missouri had made from the milk of her two goats. They finished off with pie, which Sam was beginning to suspect Missouri was baking in continuation specially for Dean as his ecstatic appreciation would have been very flattering for any cook.

Rufus and Bobby disappeared into the bed-chamber where Bobby had slept the night before and where Rufus had deposited his baggage early that morning. It was already past mid-day and though the valley was a long trek on foot from the Castle, by horse or mule it was only four or five hours away. However the time was passing.

x

The young princes were just about to go outside, for Dean wanted his brother to explain the fighting moves he had picked up from Rufus, when they heard raised voices coming from the bed-chamber.

"Come on, Bobby, It's for your own good. You don't want to be recognised and captured now, do you?

"Get your hands off me, you dolt! You only want to make me look ridiculous."

"That's the whole idea, Bobby. Jesters are supposed to look ridiculous and make people laugh."

"Get on with it then, but I swear, I'll get you back for this one day," was the miffed reply.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Bobby! Now hold still. I don't want to cut you."

x

Sam and Dean exchanged questioning glances with one another, shrugged their shoulders and continued out through the door onto the grassy space beyond.

They were completely unprepared for the sight that met their eyes no more than an hour later when two Jesters in full costume walked through the door. This time not even Sam's courtly good manners could prevent him from rolling about helpless with laughter, along with his big brother.

Rufus and an unrecognisable Bobby were both dressed in multi-coloured, longitudinally striped outfits with on their heads a cowl-type hoods complete with three floppy horns, the points of which ended with a little round bell. Rufus' dark colouring was no surprise, but Bobby's face was now as black as coal, with no sign of the beard or the bushy eyebrows he'd had previously and with a suspiciously cushion shaped bump where his flat belly used to be.

"What do you think, boys? Nobody is gonna think it's old Sir Robert under here, are they?" smirked Rufus smugly.

Bobby just rolled his eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Castle of Lawrencia itself, though recently conquered, hadn't suffered the fate of the surrounding towns and villages thanks to its relatively easy and nearly bloodless occupation.

The threat to kill the King and Queen if the Court did not surrender immediately, which it did, fearful for its beloved monarchs, meant that practically everything was still in tip-top condition, kitchens and staff included. Therefore preparations were well under way for the ceremony later in the day when a pair of noisy, black-faced Jesters passed under the portcullis and into the Castle yard, bells tinkling as their mules cantered slowly towards the stables.

x

Bobby had questioned Rufus' judgement about going in "all bells blazing", but Rufus' only answer was that people see what they want to see and they if they are seeing two jesters, the noisier and the more ridiculous they are, the less reason anyone will have to look suspiciously on them.

This time however their arrival did not attract the laughing animated crowd that such an event usually did, the inhabitants were still reeling from the shock of the recent events and with no reason, or desire to celebrate.

x

Bobby threw a quick appraising glance from under his eyelashes at the defensive measures mounted by Azazel. His soldiers were mostly spread out along the battlements, keeping watch from high on the goings-on inside and outside the walls.

x

"How are we going to play this, Bobby? You know everything about the Castle. Where do we start?" Rufus asked.

"First of all we have to find Garth, if he's still alive that is, and get brought up to date on what's been going on. He should be in the living quarters along with the other household servants."

x

They dismounted from the mules in a clumsy, slapstick manner in keeping with the comedic roles they were playing but again the only ones who seemed amused by their frolicking were Azazel's soldiers.

x

One of the stable boys came out to attend to the tired quadrupeds.  
>Rufus and Bobby were big men and although the mules were hardy animals, they were ready for a well-earned rest with a side-plate of water and fresh hay!<p>

Bobby noticed the strangely self-effacing demeanour of the boy and he took a good look at him. It was Garth, nearly unrecognisable with his face and clothes smeared with dirt.

x

He gave Rufus a poke in the ribs and having got his attention, gave a half-nod towards the stable-lad.  
>"That's Garth," he whispered.<p>

"I don't know how he finished up here but it's the perfect place to exchange a few words; better if unnoticed by the guards."

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Bobby! Nobody's gonna be looking at you!" Rufus smirked.

x

No sooner said than done.  
>Rufus swaggered his way into the centre of the yard and started to cavort around, singing bawdy songs and generally throwing himself about<br>Bobby waited a few seconds until the attention of the on-lookers was concentrated on his antics and slipped into the stables behind Garth and the mules.

He crept up behind the lad and slipped a hand over his mouth whispering into his ear that he only wanted to talk and not to call out when he took his hand away.  
>At his victim's nod, Bobby released him.<p>

x

"Garth?""

"How do you know my name, Jester?" was the cautious reply.

"Study me well, lad." Garth considered the man standing before him. There was something vaguely familiar that he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

x

No, it couldn't be! "Sir Robe…!"

"Shhhh…" Bobby placed a hand over his mouth again and Garth nodded.

He pulled Bobby into the furthest angle of the stable where he'd been sleeping these past nights and launched into a barrage of questions.

"My lord, are the princes safe? Have they been wounded? Where are th…..?"

"All you have to know is that they are in a safe place and are well. They send their greetings and would ask for your help in these troubling times, if you are willing."

"I would lay down my life for them; you may ask anything of me," was Garth's fervent reply.

x

"Tell me, boy. Is the Lady Ellen in good health?" Bobby trembled as he asked, fearful that his feisty wife had said or done something that had caused her to be hurt or killed.

"She is well, my lord. She has been ordered to oversee the preparations for the Coronation. She is aware of my loyalty and willingness to help the cause of the Winchester House and has entrusted me with gathering any information which could be useful to that end."  
>Bobby let out a sigh of relief. He felt ready to face anything now that he knew his wife was okay.<p>

"I thank you, Garth. You have lifted a weight from my heart," was Bobby earnest response. "Now, just what has been happening with Azazel and his cohorts? Bring me up to date, Garth."  
>And Garth did.<p>

x

Ten minutes later, the apprentice Jester went to join his colleague in the yard and merged seamlessly into his role of Jester's assistant.  
>They continued on for a handful of minutes until Rufus held up a hand.<p>

x

"Enough, people. We Jesters must keep our best tricks for the Coronation. We would not want the new king to be displeased with our performance."

He turned to Bobby.

"Come brother we will replenish our energies in the kitchen. Surely there will be some food to spare for two buffoons on this joyous day!"

Only a few of the soldiers clapped their hands in appreciation of their show, as the two men made their way towards the kitchens, the tantalising aromas of the cooking food pointing them in the right direction.

x

Rufus exchanged an enquiring glance with Bobby who answered with a smile and an imperceptible nod.

The Lady Ellen was alive.

x

Rufus took the lead as they burst into the kitchen. The attention of the servants, intent on their chores, was distracted by the boisterous entry of the two jokers.

x

"My fair Lady." Rufus began. "Would you kindly have some food to spare for we two who would enliven this joyous day! A Coronation and a wedding, no less..."  
>"Get your fat buttocks out of my kitchen," was the blunt reply from Ellen, who didn't even bother lifting her eyes from her recipe book. "If you're not out of here by the time I count to three, the pot of water that's boiling over the hearth is going to find itself all over you instead."<p>

Rufus rolled his eyes at Bobby who cleared his throat and began, "You would not wish to scald two harmless jesters such as ourselves, sweet pumpkin."

Ellen lifted her eyes, and turned a confused gaze on the two strangers who had just violated her kitchen. "Sweet pumpkin?"

Bobby knew that he was practically unidentifiable in this disguise; the only things that hadn't been altered were his eyes so he used them to their best effect by looking straight into his wife's bewildered ones.  
>He saw the understanding flowering as they softened in recognition, but other than that she gave no outward sign of the presence of her husband standing a few yards distant from her.<p>

x

"Well, maybe I have been a bit harsh with you. What has happened is not your fault and you're only looking to make a living by plying your trade where you can. Come sit here next to me. I am curious to hear the latest gossip from you last port-of-call."

"You are too gracious, my sweet lady and I promise that when we have eaten we will give you all a taste of our performance," Rufus finished off with a toothy grin.

x

x

Mary paced her chamber, the words of Azazel fresh in her mind "Either you obey or your husband dies."

She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

The only way out would be to kill herself but that was impossible with the two soldiers standing guard over her, watching her every move like a hawk.

x

She kept telling herself to stay calm; and then suddenly the simplest of ideas illuminated her. When Azazel came to her bed that night, as he surely would, she would kill him.

x

There was a dagger hidden in the bottom of her sewing box. John had insisted that she learn how to use it but if she couldn't get to it and all she had was her bare hands, then she would use them to strangle him; her hatred would fuel her strength and God willing, she would free her kingdom and her husband.

With a viable plan in mind, she passed the time working out how exactly to pull it off. Perhaps when he was in the climax of passion, at his weakest, would be the best moment, she mused

x

So absorbed was she that she never heard her chamber door opening and jumped in surprise at the sight of the two young women standing before her.

x

"Ah, my lady, were you so engrossed in pleasant thoughts of your upcoming nuptials that you did not hear us enter?" was the sneering remark of the blond girl.

"We are happy to know that the joy in your heart at becoming our father's new wife makes you unaware of anything else," jeered her sister.

"I must say that our father has good taste, even lthough you are no longer in the first bloom of youth, your beauty is still remarkable," smirked the blond

"What do you want? I did not invite you here. Get out of my chambers!" was Mary's acid reply.

x

"Such hostility! We only wanted to get to know our new mother and become friends," was the insincere reply of the younger.

"Any progeny of Azazel are no friends of mine. He is worse than a demon and you two are only demon-spawn," Mary spat out.

The blond continued unperturbed as if Mary had given her the sweetest of compliments.  
>"However we must say we are so, so disappointed that we didn't get to meet your sons. Their handsomeness and prowess are famous throughout the realms and our regal father wishes nothing better than to see his beloved daughters married to worthy suitors.<br>Is that not the wish of every parent, my lady?"

x

"You are not even fit to look upon my sons, let alone wed them. You may both be passingly pretty but that would never be enough to satisfy them," Mary declared contemtuously.

"Do not be so sure my lady. When my father finds them, and rest assured he will, they will both be the most ardent of suitors, won't they Ruby!"  
>"Of that there is no doubt, my dear sister; they will love us as no other." Ruby smirked, tossing back her long dark hair and exchanging a triumphant smirk with her sibling.<p>

x

"We will leave you to your preparations, my lady. Our own ladies-in-waiting will come soon to render you even more beautiful for our eager father." They exited the room on that note, leaving Mary even more desperate than before at the thought of her beloved sons in the hands of two such as those.

Mary, like John and her sons, had never believed in witches but if she did, the two young bitches who had just left her chambers would be the first in line for the title.

x

x

Dean gingerly touched his shoulder. The tattoo didn't hurt any more but he had the most unsupportable urge to scratch it.

x

Rufus and Bobby had been gone for more than five hours now and he felt guilty sitting here relatively safe while they were in danger of being captured, or worse.

The long shadow of his brother fell over him as he lowered himself down at his side on the flat rock in front of the opening to the hot-spring grotto.

x

Sam didn't say anything. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking for it was his self-same preoccupation. He hated it that others had to be in danger because of them, however he knew that going down to the Castle on a guilt trip and getting captured would only make things worse.

x

"Dean," he began hesitantly.

"Don't Sam! Just don't! I know what you're going to say. And I agree that going off half-baked is a stupid thing to do but that doesn't make me feel any better about the whole damn situation."

"When Rufus and Bobby come back," Dean wasn't ready to accept the alternative." We decide what we're going to do and we do it, danger or no danger. It's our responsibility to take back what is rightfully ours and we will succeed."

x

He stood up, no longer a young carefree prince. He could feel the gradual transformation taking place inside him. His idealism was giving way to this new vengeful Dean, who had never before killed nor wanted to kill anyone.

His heart was heavy because he knew that in the moment he took a life, it would mark him forever but it was inevitable. He was going to kill Azazel.

x

Sam had kept his eyes on Dean the whole time.

Like his brother, Sam had never killed but he knew he would do it without a second thought if it was to save Dean. There was nothing and no-one more important to him than his brother.

x

Dean turned away from the lush panorama of the valley and met his brother's eyes.

Just as if he'd heard all of Sam's thoughts he repeated the exact same words. "If anyone lays a finger on you Sammy, I'd kill him without a second thought."

They locked glances and both took an unsaid oath. They would kill, live and die for each other.

xxxxxxxTBCxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Getting Ready

:

He stood unnoticed in a corner of the court-yard, quietly observing the medley of human activities playing out before him.

One could learn so many things by blending into the background and keeping one's eyes and ears open.

It was more than two days now since Lord Azazel had taken control of the Realm but as yet he had not called him to his presence as he'd promised.

:

It was thanks to him that Azazel and his troops had managed to gain such an easy victory over the Winchesters.

He had divulged the whereabouts of the secret passage and had been guaranteed an earldom and rich lands as a reward but so far nothing had been forthcoming.

He would bide his time until tomorrow, after the Coronation and so-called "wedding" took place, then he would approach the new king and demand his payment. After having bedded his new wife, Azazel might be in a generous mood and knight him on the spot.

:

He watched impassively as two colourful and boisterous buffoons on their mules passed under the portcullis and entered the cobbled courtyard, but not even their ridiculous antics brought a smile to his face.

Up until now, these were the only two entertainers who had presented themselves to perform at the ceremony. There was nothing really strange about that, he mused. These travelling clowns went where they could find work, and their loyalties were only to themselves…yet there was something familiar about one of them. He just couldn't put his finger on it but it would come to him eventually.

His eyes continued to scrutinize the two men as they made their way to the kitchens but the …tantalising detail danced just out of his mind's reach.….

:

:

Dean brought the axe down on the fallen tree-trunk with all the strength in his supple young body.

Missouri had sensed the mounting rage in the young man and had casually mentioned her supply of logs for the hearth were getting low and that it took Frank ages to get round to doing it, preferring to spend his time pottering about in his laboratory.  
>Dean had offered instantly to chop the trunk into firewood, something he himself had never done; it was an activity that was not judged to be necessary for a Prince!<p>

:

"He'll be sore tomorrow," sighed Sam as he watched his big brother rain down violence on the wood.

"He needed to get the anger out of his system, child and it's better he take it out on the wood than go off half-cocked and get himself killed trying to take back his birthright by himself, " replied Missouri.

"I'd never say this to Dean but I hold out little hope of ever getting anything back. There are only two of us against an army." Sam turned his soulful eyes on the psychic and was surprised when she answered him crustily.

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk, young Sam. You will get your home back. I don't know how long it will take or how it will come about, but when the time comes you will know what to do.

It's not going to be easy, and you will both have to find untapped sources of strength within yourselves, but you will succeed. Now get out there and give you brother a hand; it'll do you good to put more hard muscle on that gangly body of yours, especially when in a few months time you'll be more than a hand-span taller than Dean."

"I'm eighteen. I won't get any taller than this, so Dean says."  
>"Oh, he does, does he?" was Missouri amused reply. "You want to place a little wager on that Sam. How about this? If you grow more than that hand-span taller than Dean, you will chop wood for me for me every winter, but if you stay as you are, I will cook you two pies a week for the rest of your days. Is it a deal, young Winchester?"<p>

Sam flashed her one of his best dimpled smiles before he turned to go out to help his brother.

"It's deal Missouri! Dean and I are going to be eating the best pie in the world forever!"

:

She shook her head at the certainty of the young man.

"What a sweet child. They both are," she mused.

They had only been here a few days and already she had taken them to her heart but without more ado she turned and went to join her husband in his laboratory.

:

"Frank, my dear, are you nearly done?"

"Yes, my sweet. I have made ready what I can."

:

Sam sauntered over to where his brother was working and spotted another axe propped against the garden seat.

He picked it up and tested its weight.

Dean hadn't lifted his eyes at his approach, the long shadow cast by his brother already averting him to who it was, but from under his eye-lashes he watched as Sam picked up the spare axe and made ready to attack the other end of the log.

:

"Are you sure you can handle that, Sam?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Dean? We've been training with swords and axes since we were young; how can this be any different?"

"Alright but keep to the far end of the log and be careful. All I need is for you to chop a bit off me or off you, for that matter!"

"Dean, you must consider me a true incompetent even to think such a thing." Sam's bitch-face made its appearance as he directed it forcefully at his uncharitable sibling.

"Do I have to remind you of the time one slipped from your grasp and finished up flying through the kitchen window and nearly took the hand off a terrified kitchen-maid, or the other time you nearly embedded it in our mother's favourite mare or….!" Dean smirked.

"Dean, I was NINE and the axe was nearly bigger than me," Sam whined. "Are you going to keep harping back to my childish mistakes? Don't tell me you never did anything stupid with weapons when you were younger, because I won't believe it!"

"No way! I was perfect, and even if any slight accidents DID happen, you were too young to remember them," was the smug reply.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

:

Sam put his back into the job. If Dean had the will to tease him, it meant he was feeling calmer, and Sam was happy.

He couldn't quite understand the reason but when he was close by his brother he felt whole, as if that was where he was meant to be.

He wondered if Dean felt the same. One day he would ask him outright when he was in a more accommodating mood.

:

Little did he know that Dean DID feel exactly the same, the presence of Sam at his side completed him though he'd never analysed the reason.

He wondered if Sam felt the same. One day he'd ask, but for now both brothers put their all into chopping enough wood for Missouri's needs.

:

The sun was starting to set behind the higher peaks when Missouri called. "Go clean up boys, Dinner is nearly ready. Frank says as long as you keep your tattoos out of the water, you may bathe but hurry we have to talk."

The brothers exchanged a worried glance. What now?

They bathed as quickly as they could, resisting the temptation to wallow for hours in the invigorating hot pool and hurried back down to the house.

:

Missouri insisted they eat first and when their hunger had been sated with good food, Frank took the floor.

"As you already know, I am a witch, well versed in the ways of magic. I only use it for good, but there are others who have turned to the black arts and invoke the devil as their master.

The princes' eyes grew as round as saucers, their wide-eyed gazes perplexed.

:

Frank continued. " I have reason to believe Azazel has dabbled in such necromancy. My "instruments" tell me that there is a strong shadow of black magic hovering over the Castle. If that is so, it will be even more difficult to re-take it."

Sam shot a bitchy glare at Missouri, recalling the conversation they'd had earlier about the difficulty in re-conquering the Realm, when she'd brushed aside his fears.

:

"The tattoos you have will give you protection against possession but I have also prepared these two bracelets from the hair of a sacred black cat, impregnated with mandrake oil for added power and to keep them supple."

He handed two thin black leather and hair bracelets over to the princes.

"These will give you extra protection against witches and evil in general. Do not ever take them off. Also here are two blessed silver rings that will ward off malignity. Silver is a powerful defence against all evil creatures.

That is as much as I can do to protect your persons in this short time. What are you waiting for? Put them on!"

:

Dean exchanged glances with his brother.

He didn't want to offend the little guy in any way, for he'd come to appreciate him, even if he was rather brusque.

"Frank," he began. "It has already been difficult for us to believe you are a witch; however your potions did save my life and Bobby has complete faith in you, so I'm willing to give your claim credence, but now you want us to believe in evil witches and black magic, and that a bracelet entwined with cat's hair and a silver ring will give us some kind of protection."

He leaned forward and repeated earnestly. "It's difficult for us to accept."

"More difficult for you to accept than the fact I can read your thoughts or that you can erect a virtual wall to keep me out?" intervened Missouri

"She's right Dean!" Sam broke in. "Three days ago we'd never have believed any of this and yet these things have happened. Just because it's hard for us to understand, doesn't mean that it is all a lie!"

So saying Sam slipped the black bracelet onto his wrist and the silver ring on to the fourth finger of his right hand.

:

Dean regarded his brother with astonishment.

Sam the scholar, who always stressed people to death with his unending questions on every tiny detail, ready to trust Frank on the outlandish things he'd just said, without an objection of any kind!

"Sammy! You believe all this?"

"There's no harm in taking precautions, is there?" shrugged his sibling. "Put them on, Dean. They'll do us no harm and they may do us some good."

Shaking his head at his little brother's gullibility, Dean pushed the bracelet on to his wrist and slipped the silver ring on to the same finger as Sam had.

:

:

The silent observer was no longer paying attention to what was going on around him, his mind occupied with trying to focus on that elusive little particular that was dancing just out of his consciousness.

A half-smile came over his face as his concentration paid off and the answer became clear. He made his way over to the Azazel's Master-of-Arms and whispered in his ear.

:

The soldier answered with a smirk and a nod, and quickly signalled to one of his men. He imparted a message and waited for the man to come back with instructions.  
>The observer made his way back to the corner of the yard from where he had come, and waited<p>

He watched as a half-dozen soldiers made their way to the kitchen, after having been given whispered orders by their superior. Moments later he witnessed the two jesters being dragged out by the armed men and hauled bodily into the Castle Keep.

:

He smiled; Azazel would have to add an extra to what he had already promised him, for today's work!

:

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen. Rufus and Sir Robert get captured.

Lawrencia Castle  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Azazel preened himself in the mirror.

The royal coronation robes of Lawrencia sat a little too large on his shoulders but his sartorial elegance was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

A knock at his chamber door disturbed his musings. He signalled his servant to attend to the matter while keeping an ear on the whispered exchange of information coming from the doorway.

:

"My Lord, the messenger reports that two men have been brought to the attention of the Master-at-Arms, one of whom is suspected to be Sir Robert Singer, a man loyal to the House of Winchester."

Azazel was beginning to believe his conquest of Lawrencia had been championed not only by the dark forces but also by the good Fates; everything it seemed, was falling into place.

He smiled, not a pretty sight, and it scared his servant even more than his impatient rages.

:

"Where were they?"

"They were reported to be in the kitchens, my lord."

"Visiting his little lady wife. How sweet! Send the soldiers to take them and then bring them to my outer study. The less people who notice them the better."

:

Before long the two Jesters were dragged struggling before him.

"Well, well, well, an admirable choice of disguises, my dear Sir Robert. I would wager not even your good wife recognised you thus attired. And who is your companion?"

"My lord," began Rufus, aware at this point that everything was well and truly lost, and hoping maybe one of them could get out of this mess and get back to the valley to warn the others. "I do not know this Jester here." He nodded towards Bobby.

"We met on the road to the castle, and decided to join forces to preside at your royal coronation. If he is a wanted criminal, I know nothing of that, neither do I understand why I have been brought before you."

:

"You must consider me a fool if you think I would fall for a cock and bull story like that, buffoon!" Azazel sniffed.

He ignored Rufus and turned his attention to Bobby.

:

"Now Sir Robert, I would love to have a long, long conversation with you, for I'm sure the young Princes whereabouts are well-known to you, but that little pleasure will have to wait, as I do not wish to be late for my coronation, and my bride-to–be is anxious to take her nuptial vows.

Tomorrow we will have an interesting conversation and I'm sure before long our missing Princes will be here to rejoice with us. My daughters are so anxious to meet them. Perhaps we will have cause to celebrate another two weddings in the near future.

I hope you'll still be around to attend Sir Robert, but for tonight you will be lodged in your own dungeons," Azazel finished off smugly.

:

"How did you know it was me? In this costume, no-one could have recognised me," Bobby challenged coldly.  
>"That's where you're wrong, Singer! Suffice to say I have a very efficient observation system amongst my loyal subjects."<p>

:

"You mean there is a traitor in our midst. The same one that revealed the entrance to the secret passage, I'll wager." Was Bobby's bitter reply.

"Tut, tut, now that would be telling, wouldn't it? Take them to the cells, far from any of the other prisoners," Azazel commanded, a wave of his hand gesticulating their dismissal.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this, Azazel! Just as the House of Winchester fell by treachery, so will yours," were Bobby's parting words as he and Rufus were hauled away struggling and swearing to the cells

As they were manhandled into the corridor, they crossed paths with two beautiful young women, one blond and one dark, who eyed them with a passing curiosity.

:

"I see our father is cleaning out all the cockroaches from this old Castle," smirked the blond, both females sweeping haughtily past them into the soon-to-be king's chambers.

:

:

There was silence around the sturdy oak table, the four people sitting there each immersed in their own thoughts

Dean was still taken aback by this new addition of black magic and evil witches to his knowledge of the world, combined with the astonishment at the easy way his little brother had seemed to accept it all so unquestioningly.

Sam, on the other hand, perhaps because of his enquiring mind and love for poring over any written material that came into his hands, was already documented on the various aspects of the shadowy world of magic and witchery, though he himself had never witnessed anything of the sort.  
>However logic told him if there were good witches, and that was indubitable as they had one sitting right across from them, and good magic, there was no reason its contrary could not exist.<p>

:

He wasn't in the least surprised by Dean's scepticism.

His brother was a hands-on person who believed and was interested in what he saw before his eyes; his parents, his kingdom, his subjects and his brother.  
>He wasn't given to flights of fantasy, he left that to Sam, though the only things close to the supernatural that Sam had encountered so far were his vivid dreams, culminating in the most recent one experienced just a few nights before the taking of Lawrencia, a nightmare which had eerily come to pass.<p>

:

He fingered the bracelet and the silver ring Frank had given them and fervently hoped these seemingly ordinary objects really could defend them from evil. He glanced over at the perplexed face of his big brother. He had hero-worshipped Dean since the moment he'd come to understand what a brother was, following him around like a shadow for most of his eighteen years.

The only time they'd spent apart was when they catered to the different aspects of their personalities, Sam deep in scholastic discussions about whatever information passing sages would bring to the castle and Dean with Sir Robert, honing his knowledge of weapons and arms.

:

Frank, on the other hand, was dwelling on what else he could whip up to offer ulterior protection to the young men seated across from him, and Missouri was hoping everything was alright with Bobby and Rufus.

She was about to rise and get Dean another slice of pie, having realised it was one of the things that brought a smile to his face and calmed his worries, when she stopped dead in mid-action, her face screwing up in distress.

"No!" She cursed silently. "Please let me have made a mistake this time!" But she knew she rarely did. Rufus had reached out to her and she'd just sensed his capture.

Two alert pairs of eyes latched on to her, the third still immersed in his magical remedies.

:

"Missouri?" Dean frowned. "Is something wrong?

"They've been captured," she blurted out, too upset to use any verbal safeguards in communicating the bad news.

This time the third pair of eyes joined in to stare in shock.

:

She stood for a moment in sad contemplation, and then galvanized herself in to action. " Come, we must make ready, for we don't have much time before Azazel's troops invade the shelter of our valley."

:

The stool clattered to the stone floor as Dean pushed back angrily from the table.

"I KNEW it! They should never have gone. It was on me to risk my life, not them. I should never have listened to any of you!" And with that he flung open the door and strode off into the blackness outside.

:

Sam's eyes followed his sibling's exit and sighed. Any calmness Dean had acquired by taking out his fury on wood-chopping had evaporated. Better to let him blow off some steam before affronting a battle with his elder brother.

He concentrated his attention on Missouri.

"What happened? Explain it to us." His soothing voice and wide eyes doing their best to calm the usually unflappable Missouri's worries.

"They were betrayed by someone in the Castle, but Rufus doesn't know who, and they've been taken to the dungeons. That's all I can get. The cloak of magic hanging over the Castle is blocking out nearly everything even my psychic powers. Now, young Sam, you must prepare, for you and your brother must flee this valley.  
>Though I'm sure Bobby and Rufus will resist telling them where you're hiding, by using a location spell on Bobby, they'll be able to trace his provenance back to here."<p>

:

Sam's puppy-dog stare deepened. "Where can we go, Missouri? Lawrencia is our home. We've hardly ever set foot outside of the Realm."

"Your journey is more complicated than even I had thought, but nonetheless, you cannot remain here. Go to your brother and comfort him, for you are the only one who can, while I prepare what you will need for your journey"

"But…" Sam objected.

"You have no choice my child, or do you think two boys, an old man-witch and a plump psychic can overcome an army of soldiers?"

Sam nodded unhappily, knowing the truth of Missouri's words and he went outside to search for his distressed brother.

:

Dean was at the place he had now adopted as his own; perched on the flat rock at the entrance to the hot-spring grotto.

"Dean," he called softly.

"Go away, Sam! I don't want to be consoled. Just leave me alone."

"Dean," Sam tried again, putting his own anguish and pain into his voice, knowing his big brother could never stand by uncaringly when Sam needed him.

:

"Sam, what do you want from me?" Dean sighed.

"It seems we've done nothing but have the self-same conversation since we set foot in this valley. I get mad; you come after me to soothe my ruffled feathers, then something else happens and you return to pull me back to my senses. Then it begins all over again, like a wheel going round and round in circles, never stopping."

There was nothing Sam could say for that's exactly how it had played out up till now, but he still had to try, especially with this last powerful kick in the ass Missouri has just delivered.

Where on Earth were they going to go?

:

"Dean," Sam murmured. "I'd give anything not to have to say this but Missouri is afraid Azazel can trace our position using some sort of witchcraft on Bobby and that his troops will be here as soon as they have it.

Missouri says we have to flee."

At the words Dean turned towards his baby brother, a harsh raucous laugh came from his throat.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Dean opened his arms wide and lifted his head, eyes glazed and shining with unshed tears.

"They want his Royal Highness Prince Dean Winchester, well they can have me. I'll wait here nice and quiet for them to arrive and then I'll relax in a comfortable cell until they kill me. I don't care. Sam! Our world has been turned upside down, so I'm just as well getting destroyed right along with it."

:

Sam played his winning card, and with a pleading voice addressed his brother.

"And what about me Dean? Will you be happy if they kill me in front of your eyes, or torture me? Is that what you want? If you want us to give up and die, it would be much easier and probably less painful, if we launch ourselves off this rock and shatter against the foot of the valley"

:

Dean's eyes lost the crazy unsettling look they'd displayed and focused on his little brother.

"If anyone touches you they die," was his cold statement.

"But if you're in a cell or dead, there will be no-one there to protect me!"

Sam hoped he'd gotten through to his brother, and he must have as Dean came towards him and enfolded him in a violent hug, causing Sam's arms to move in turn and hold his distraught big brother close.  
>When they had pulled apart, Dean set off towards the cottage.<p>

:

"Come on, Bitch, we have to prepare for our little journey! You better be able to keep up with me or I'll leave you behind."  
>"What are you saying, Jerk. My legs are longer than yours. It's you who'll be left behind!"<p>

Sam grinned. Dean was back to himself and despite the unknown future that stretched before them, he was optimistic.

Lawrencia Castle. Dungeons.  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

John heard the commotion at the far end of the cell block and wondered just what other poor souls had been confined to his ex-dungeons.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: On The Run

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Missouri threw a sympathetic glance at the two boys as they entered the room.

Dean seemed much calmer than when he'd stalked off after hearing the news of Bobby and Rufus' capture. Sam followed placidly behind his brother, clearly relieved by Dean's positive reaction to his little talk at the mouth of the grotto.

:

She understood.

These two young men, despite their extensive education in the Arts and in weapons training, were still infants when it came to the harshness of the world outside the sheltered nest of the Royal Castle and the Realm of Lawrencia; a kingdom singular for its enlightened rule.

She would be sorry to see them thrown to the wolves, but their path was fated to take them out of this valley and into the unknown.

:

While they were absent she'd gathered a few bits and pieces for them; a spare set of clothing, two well-used woollen cloaks belonging to Frank, a couple of water-pouches and some coins she still had from their travelling days.  
>She'd also procured two ample leather pouches that could be slung diagonally over their shoulders to leave their arms free.<p>

When they were ready to leave she'd add some food; mostly bread and cheese plus some apples and what was left of the pie for her Princely pie-lover.

She knew Frank also had a few objects to give them, but on foot any heavier baggage than this would be a liability. They would just have to learn to fend for themselves as they went along, she sighed.

She had another little article for them but wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject. Missouri knew that all manner of diseases could be picked up while frequenting certain types of women and though the young men had far more pressing problems to deal with, she didn't want them adding on illness and disease.

:

"We've discussed things, Missouri," Dean announced capturing her attention. "And we've decided that for now, flight is our wisest move. If we too are captured by Azazel then there will be no hope at all for our beloved kingdom.

It pains me to leave our loved ones behind in danger but if we are captured, then all their sacrifices will have been in vain."

"Wise words, Dean," the older woman approved.

"I have prepared some things for you to take. It's not much, but on foot without horses, anything more will weigh you down."

"Don't worry, Missouri, we'll have to learn to look out for ourselves," Dean nodded. He turned to his brother with an encouraging smile, receiving one in return.

:

She pulled out the two little cloth bags she'd stored in her apron pocket and affronted the spiny topic.  
>"Ahem," she waved the little pouches in front of the two pairs of curious eyes. "In here are two items for your protection against disease should you "entertain" any lady friends on your travels. They are used extensively in my homeland and must be worn just before, hmm...," she coughed, clearing her throat, "The moment of penetration, like a glove."<p>

The boys exchanged quizzical glances before the meaning dawned on both simultaneously, a blush spreading up their cheeks.

"Hmm..., eh..., thanks," was Dean's embarrassed reply. "Don't worry, we'll be careful"

She nodded and added the pouches to their satchels.

:

If Frank has anything to contribute, now would be the time, she mused, and as if on cue Frank dutifully arrived with two belt pouches.

"Sam, Dean. I've added various ointments, potions and medicines which may serve you on your journey, as well as a book of spells and other sortileges which will be useful for you to study and commit to memory."  
>He plunked an ancient tome into a surprised Sam's hands.<p>

"Furthermore, on this piece of parchment are written the names of two friends who journeyed with us some years ago and who will surely give you shelter in my name if you should find yourselves in need." He slipped a folded piece of paper in the frontispiece of the book before consigning it definitely into Sam's keep.

"Now come, you must prepare for your journey. Azazel will be too occupied with his Coronation tonight and will surely leave any interrogation of Bobby and Rufus until tomorrow. That will give you a good head start before he finds this valley."

"What about you and Frank. You will be coming with us will you not?" Sam directed his heart-felt query to the couple.

"No." Missouri replied firmly. "This is our home and we will not leave it."

"But…"

"Don't worry Sam, we'll stay hidden when the troops of Azazel come, and even if they do find us, there will be no evidence to show you two have ever been here. We will attend to that! Now go and make ready. Frank will show you a secret way through the mountain. There's an opening which goes from behind the pool in the grotto, and emerges on a hill-side not far from the main road to the neighbouring realm of Arkansia."

The boys quickly retrieved the daggers and swords they'd taken from their horses when they'd left the animals behind, and were returning to the kitchen when Dean happened to glance through an open doorway into what he assumed must be Missouri and Frank's bedroom. His gaze fell on a small sculpture set on a table by the bed.

:

"Missouri," he called, "I noticed an unusual figure in your room as I passed. What is it.?"

"Come, my curious princeling. I will show it to you," she smiled, leading him to her bedroom, which was draped with exotically-designed cloths.

"This," she pointed to the little statuette. "Is an animal native to my grand-parents' land of origin. It is known by the name of Impala."

"Impala, huh! It certainly has elegant horns," commented Dean, admiringly.

"It's very, very, fast," added Missouri. "Its predators rarely manage to catch it."

:

She returned to the kitchen where she packed the few objects and the food into the satchels. The boys threaded the waist pouches on to their belts, settled the leather satchels over their shoulders and donned the cloaks.

They were rather short, as was expected, being Frank's, but they were woven of warm wool, precious companions on a cold night.

There was nothing more to be done except leave, but the four people in the room wanted to do everything save separate.

:

Dean broke the impasse and came forward slowly to embrace Missouri in a two-armed hug which she returned in kind, while whispering in his ear. "Always stay beside your brother. The nearer you stand to one another, the stronger you are, and any magic you attempt will function more powerfully. I sensed when I first embraced you that your souls are one. You and your brother share the same soul, something I had never encountered before.  
>God go with you, my boy."<p>

So saying, she released the shocked Dean and took Sam into her warm embrace, telling him to look out for his brother.

"You don't have to worry about that," Sam quipped tearfully. "If I don't keep an eagle eye on him, he just gets into trouble! How can we ever thank you, Missouri. You took us in when you didn't have any reason to, and now we have put you and your husband in danger."

"Frank and I are used to looking out for ourselves. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," she asserted confidently, giving him a pat on the cheek.  
>:<p>

Frank came forward and gave each prince a one–armed hug urging Sam to study the book he had given him, as its contents could prove very useful.

Sam nodded in acquiescence, not trusting himself to speak.

They turned towards the door, eyes wet, while Frank whispered something to his wife and prepared to accompany them.

:

Arrived at the pool, Frank moved them forward to where a narrow opening lay hidden behind an unsuspicious rock formation.

The older man lit the oil-swathed torch he'd taken from the cottage, consigning it into Dean's hand.

"This will allow you to arrive at the other end of the tunnel without breaking a leg or shattering your skulls against some unseen rock. Good luck, my young charges, until we meet again."

With that he turned and disappeared through the opening of the grotto leaving Sam and Dean alone.

:

The brothers stood in contemplation. The last person to share their desperate moments had just left them. Now they only had each other.

Dean exchanged a brave smile with his little brother. "Don't worry, Sammy, as long as I'm around nothing bad's gonna to happen to you."

Ruefully Sam returned his smile, wanting to believe those courageous words.

"Come on then, big brother. Lead on into the dark."

:

Dean gingerly moved beyond the entrance and into the tunnel, Sam close on his heels.

They heard a scurried rustling as they went forward. "Uhgg! I hope there are no rats in here. You know how I hate them, Sam."

"Seriously, Dean, They're more scared of us than you of them, that's why they're scampering away, " Sam laughed, his voice echoing hollowly in the dank space.

"Anyway, don't worry. If I see one attacking you, I'll defend your honour!"

:

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

:

They went forward as fast as they could given the unknown terrain and the barely sufficient illumination from the flickering torch, but the end of the tunnel was not yet in sight when the torch seemed to want breathe its last.

Luckily enough a faint glimmer of subdued light could be seen as they turned a sharp corner.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, for the thought of trying to navigate the rest of the black passageway without any light at all was daunting.

:

The boys emerged thankfully from the mountainside and slithered their way down the steep slope into the protective haven of a near-by forest.

:

"Dean," Sam observed when he'd caught his breath. "We're never going to get very far on foot. Without horses, we're at a great disadvantage:"

"Well, Sammy. We're just going to have to procure ourselves two, aren't we?" Dean smirked suggestively.

:

"Whaat… You mean steal them?" Was Sam's aghast reply.

"Can you think of any other way of acquiring them, Sam? If so, I'm up for suggestions."

Sam exhibited a bitch-face energetic enough to light up the dark, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders, unable to question his brother's logic.

:

:

The Castle  
>::::::::::::::::::::<p>

The celebrations were well under-way at the gaily lit Castle.

The new king and his lovely wife were seated at the top table, being toasted by Azazel's sustainers. Too bad the expression on the Queen's face was more adapt for a funeral than a wedding, but eminently suitable, for she fervently hoped the evening's festivities would end with Azazel's demise at her hands.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Reluctant Bride

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Garth came out of the stables, whistling under his breath.  
>He had been tranquilized by Sir Robert's appearance. Perhaps all was not yet lost and the usurper could be ousted from Lawrencia.<br>He watched as the Jesters crossed the unusually silent courtyard and entered the kitchens.  
>"So far so good." He breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

:

As he turned to attend to the watering and foraging of the two tired mules, he caught sight of a familiar figure making its way over to one of Azazel's soldiers.  
>"Now just what would HE have to say to them?" Garth wondered.<br>He slipped into the dark shadow cast by the open stable door and watched.  
>After exchanging a couple of words with one of them, the figure walked back to the spot from whence he'd come.<p>

:

Garth lingered a moment, waiting to see what, if anything, would happen.  
>He stole a quick look around but all of his fellow stable-boys were immersed in their tasks and no-one was paying any particular attention to him. He watched the soldier send a subaltern into the castle, then gulped with horror as the capture of the two jesters played out before his eyes.<br>He turned towards the shadows. Was it possible that HE was the traitor?  
>Garth was flabbergasted. It couldn't be! Or could it?<p>

He made his way surreptitiously over to the kitchens where he witnessed the usually stoic and unflappable Lady Ellen in tears.  
>One more thing to add to the list of vengeance he promised himself, giving one more glance at the figure leaning unperturbed against the Castle wall.<p>

:  
>:The Castle dungeons<br>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobby and Rufus kept up a valiant struggle all the way to the dungeons but to no avail, they were outnumbered by the soldiers who threw them disparagingly into a cell and slammed the door, the keys turning in the lock with a resounding clang.

"Well. That went well!" Was Bobby's snide remark after the exit of the clattering soldiers had returned the dungeons to their relative silence.  
>"Two jesters will pass unnoticed! Unnoticed my ass!"<br>"Come on, Bobby. There was no way they could have recognised us!" Rufus flapped around the cell, agitated.

"Not you, maybe, cause you fit the part of a fool perfectly," Bobby snorted. "But someone must have recognised me."  
>"I tell you that's impossible!" Rufus' voice rose an octave. "No-one could have seen Sir Robert Singer in that Jester," he repeated testily.<p>

"Well, Ellen sure did," was the gruff reply, remembering the happiness of the short interlude spent with his beloved wife.  
>"That's just because you turned your goofy eyes full power on her; that's how she knew it was you, but I didn't see you eye-sexing anyone else along the way!"<p>

"Oh, just shut up, Rufus!"  
>"I'm telling you, Bobby. Someone sold us out to Azazel. How about that stable-boy?" continued the dark-skinned man. "Perhaps he isn't as trustworthy as you think!"<p>

"No, it wasn't him," Bobby stated flatly.  
>"You don't know that Bobby, my friend!"<br>"Look, I'm not going to repeat myself again. It wasn't him, alright!"  
>"Whatever you say. You're the boss." Rufus acknowledged, raising his hands.<br>Bobby just qualified his companion's statement with a sarcastic eye-roll.

Rufus sauntered across the cell to the door, crouching down to examine the lock.  
>"Don't bother! I had the blacksmith upgrade all the dungeon and fetter locks before this whole thing blew up in our faces!" Bobby sighed.<br>"Very professional, Bobby. I'm impressed! Can't say the same for your furnishings though. They leave a little to be desired," he grumbled as he flopped down beside Bobby on the hard wooden slats that passed for a bed.

"Did you hear what Azazel was planning for Sam and Dean? He was going to wed them off to those two harpies we passed in the corridor."  
>"Well now, that's a bit uncharitable, Bobby. After all they were rather easy on the eye."<br>"Huh. What do you know about women? So far the female sex has been clever enough to avoid having anything to do with you! Good job the princes are safe and sound in the valley for now, I say."  
>"Amen to that brother," Rufus agreed, the two settling down to a companionable silence, wondering what the next day would bring.<p>

Little did they know that at the other end of the cell-block the dethroned king was throwing out ideas for his escape to his not very attentive four-legged furry friend.

:  
>:<p>

The Queen's Bedchamber  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Mary had suffered stoically through all the preparations.  
>There were no longer any of her own trusted servants to attend her, only the sullen ones belonging to the two little vixens that now infested her home.<br>Worthy daughters for their dog of a father, she fumed silently.

What was she turning into, she asked herself? She who had been all smiles and graces, cosseted and pampered by her husband, sons and ladies, was now contemplating cold-blooded murder.  
>She had managed to slip the little dagger into the lining of her dress pretending to search for some ribbons in her work-basket and its hard touch felt reassuring under her hand.<br>She had refused to go through with the wedding ceremony until she had proof that John was still alive and had insisted on having a message delivered to him, wanting a reply.

John's writing was familiar to her and no-one could have forged it, so when his answer came back she knew it was true. The thought of him so near and yet so unreachable made her eyes well with tears.  
>She nodded her head in consent to the farce of a wedding.<p>

She had been gleefully informed by Megan of the capture of Sir Robert and her sympathy went out to Ellen. She had been happy that Robert had gotten away.  
>Now he found himself in the dungeons along with her own beloved John.<br>And what of her sons?  
>Had Sir Robert found and warned them?<br>Where were they now? And what would happen to them without even Robert to look out for them? For the moment she knew she would have answers to none of these questions.

:  
>When she thought she could take no more of the simpering and posturing of the new "King" and his nauseating daughters at the Coronation festivities, a halt was finally called and the newly-weds were escorted to the bed-chamber accompanied by bawdy jokes and innuendoes.<br>"Now my dear," breathed Azazel when they were alone. "I will take payment for the way you had me tossed out in disgrace from you father's realm, making me the laughing stock of the Court."  
>"You raped and nearly killed one of my youngest serving-girls," she jeered. "You were lucky my father did not cast you into the dungeons and throw away the key."<br>"She was of no importance and you should have kept your pretty little mouth closed instead of running off to your father. But that is in the past and now, my dear. On to more important things.  
>It is a husband's right to see the goods he has just acquired, so commence."<p>

Panic rose in her breast. She had hoped to be able to slip the dagger under her pillow while he was undressing.  
>She was afraid if she played her hand too early something could go wrong and John would suffer for it. When she pulled out the dagger, she had to make sure it struck home and so she tried to play for time.<p>

"Give me leave to undress in private and await you in bed."  
>"You are no simpering maiden, my dear and even if you were, it would make no difference. Remove your clothing now, in front of me. You may refuse, but the message you received earlier from your ex-husband will be the last he'll ever write."<p>

She acquiesced. He had the winning hand, she had to think of John, so she blocked her mind out from all that awaited her that night.

:  
>The Valley<p>

::::::::::::::::

Frank hurried back to his wife.  
>All evidence of there having been other persons in the valley had to be wiped out and a dissimulation spell cast, so there could be no way to trace the presence of the princes and their flight through the grotto.<br>Then he and Missouri would retreat to his laboratory which was well hidden in a natural cave under the house, built in that position on purpose so he could access the natural cavity from his bedroom via a well concealed trap-door in the floor.  
>It was further protected by a vanishing spell.<br>The only way to find it would be to burn down the house but even then, the laboratory had another exit which could be used in an emergency.  
>They had enjoyed over ten years of tranquil life in this valley but Frank knew everything came in cycles and perhaps this one was ending now.<p>

:

:

Sam and Dean made their way towards the edge of the forest hoping to encounter the road of which Frank had spoken.  
>They moved quietly one behind the other, now and then an arm shooting out to steady whichever of the two had tripped on some root or stumbled into some hidden depression in the ground.<p>

Each was taken up with his own thoughts.

Dean pondered the words Missouri had whispered in his ear.  
>What did it mean that he and his brother shared the same soul? She must have been mistaken. He had always been told that it was one person, one soul.<br>It was undeniable however that when he and Sam were physically close to one another they were always at the top of their game, whatever the activity they were engaged in, and even when they were just idling they felt complete in each other's company.  
>Perhaps that's what sharing a soul meant he mused, nearly tripping over a gnarly root in his inattention, saved only by the steadying hand of his little brother.<p>

When he had time he would talk to Sam about it.  
>Maybe in those books he loved to pore over there would be more information, but for now they had to think about getting their hands on two horses.<p>

:

Sam 's mind was occupied with a series of problems, from the fate of his parents to the incumbent necessity of turning into horse thieves, something considered a serious crime in Lawrencia, as a horse was an important asset for all, from the farmers to the nobles.  
>However, if his brother thought it was the best thing to do, he would follow his lead unquestioningly.<p>

Finally the trees started to thin out and the meanders of a road could be seen in the distance.  
>The two fugitives exchanged glances. Left or right, was the unspoken question that passed between them.<p>

:

Sam remembered the piece of parchment that Frank had placed in the frontispiece of the book and he pulled it from his satchel.  
>There was only a pale slice of moon in the dark cloud-scudded sky, but Sam manage to make out the word Arkadelphia, the capital town of the Royal House of Arkansia.<p>

"East it is then, Sammy," Dean smiled laying a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now we just have to find more comfortable and rapid transport than our own two feet."

Sam, bitch-faced him, still unhappy with the idea of becoming a horse thief.  
>"Yeah, from pampered princes to potential horse thieves and criminals. We've certainly come up in the world."<p>

"It's not our fault Sammy. This has been forced upon us. Lawrencia was attacked. It's not as if you invited them in Sam, so stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. Now come on, let's coast the road but as soon as we hear anyone approaching we dive back into the forest.

"Okay." Sam's nod was duly given and the two commenced walking side by side towards the unknown.  
>TBC<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

:

The two fugitives kept walking throughout the night, but the going was slow. Without a faster method of transport, they'd no hope in hell of getting far enough away from Lawrencia and Azazel.

The morning sun had just risen, its rays warming the cold night air, when the two tired young men came in sight of a wayside inn.

"Dean!" Sam placed a hand on his brother's arm pulling him to a stop. "We've been walking all night. I need to catch my breath. Can we not rest for a while?"  
>Dean pulled him farther into the adjoining under brush, concealing them effectively from any travellers on the road to and from the inn.<p>

His sibling's face was lined with fatigue and Dean decided that danger or no danger, they could both do with a moment's rest. At the slow-moving pace, which was all they were managing to keep on foot, a mile or two's difference wouldn't matter all that much.

"Come on, Sammy, breakfast time. Missouri's bread and cheese sure sounds good," he joked wryly, his own stomach rumbling at the mention of food.

:

They flopped down under the nearest tree; their backs bolstered by the sturdy trunk, and eat frugally of the simple fare Missouri had packed for them.

In the bottom of the satchel was the left-over pie wrapped in a white cloth. Dean broke it in half and held a piece out to Sam.

He motioned with his hand for Sam to take it when the younger boy looked hesitant.

"You eat it Dean. You love that pie."

Dean looked at him as if he was stupid.

"From here on in everything gets divided in two, little brother. I eat pie, you eat pie. You don't eat pie, I don't eat pie. You understand Sam?"

Sam understood only too well. His brother was laying down the rules of their relationship from now on.

The bad and the good would be shared equally between them, whether it be food, clothes or anything else that came their way.

Sam took the portion of pie, further sealing their pact of brothers, companions and partners.

:

With their stomachs partly replenished and the remaining morsels of food wrapped and stored in their satchels, Dean turned to his brother. "That Hostel up ahead is sure to have guests, and that means horses.

You stay here Sammy and I'll go and take a look at what the place offers to two would-be horse thieves."

:

Sam's quick pull on his arm put a stop to that, as with one penetrating bitch-face he conveyed to Dean all his displeasure with the idea.

Dean sighed resignedly. " Very well, BOTH of us will take a look at the Inn!"

"We're partners Dean. Where you go I go. Try and keep that concept in mind, okay! All we need is for one of us to get separated or captured; we have to protect each other's backs.""

"Let's go then partner," smiled the elder in accordance with Sam's plea.

:

They took an indirect route across the road and round to the rear of the establishment, stationing themselves to monitor any activity from behind a handy bush.

Tied up beside the ramshackle construction that did its duty as a stable, were three horses, placidly munching their way through the bale of hay that had been provided for them.

:

Sam launched an unhappy glance at Dean.

"Sammy, we've been through this a hundred times. I know it goes against your sentiments of fair-play but you're just going to have to push all that chivalry stuff down. We need transport and stealing is the only way. I hate to add to your worries, but I'm afraid if we want to survive, horse-stealing is probably one of the lesser crimes we're going to be forced to commit."

:

Dean studied the livestock on offer and exchanged sour glances with his brother, Sam vocalizing what Dean was thinking.

"We'll be lucky if those nags hold up under our weight, let alone take us anywhere. We'd probably be faster on foot!" the younger Winchester observed.

Dean agreed. "Yeah, they look as if they'd keel over at the first gust of wind."

:

While they were considering what to do, a cacophony of sounds announced the arrival of new customers to the Inn and the neighing of horses could clearly be heard among them. The boys exchanged a smug glance, perhaps there would be better pickings here.  
>Luck seemed to be with them, as a string of livestock composed of farm animals and a few healthier looking horses entered the beaten-earth yard, probably on their way to a market in one of the nearby towns.<p>

:

The brothers' eyes met in complete understanding and Dean flashed a cocky smile at his brother.  
>They waited until the animals had been settled next to the eating trough and had drunk their fill of water, then they made their way towards two of the horses Dean's expert eye had decided were the best choices.<p>

The animals neighed and milled about nervously as they picked up the scent of the two unknowns.

The princes quickly untied the two mounts they'd chosen and the angry owner ran out of the door yelling and shouting but unable to do anything other than wave his arms at the two thieves riding off at break-neck speed.

:

The brothers held on for dear life. The horses, being bereft of saddles and only sporting the simplest of bridles, made the going more difficult but not impossible, they had both mounted bare-back before; one of the skills included in Bobby's intensive training.

As soon as they were far enough away, they reined in their lathering mounts and Dean felt the urge to laugh, the rush of adrenaline that had accompanied him from the moment they had fled from the Inn, needing to release itself in some form.

:

:

He threw back his head and erupted into mirthful hilarity, white teeth gleaming.

At first Sam regarded him with puzzled eyes but Dean's unbridled roars of laughter were infectious and although he tried to resist, he soon caved and both laughed until the tears and lack of breath made them stop.

"Enough Dean," spluttered Sam wiping his eyes.

"We have to get off this road. Without saddles or trimmings we're too easily recognisable; if not as horse thieves, at least of journeying in an odd manner."

"Ever the logical little brother, Sammy!" Dean acknowledged. "Let's dive deeper into the woods. The going will be much slower but we'll be more difficult to follow."

The brothers turned their mounts towards the trees and disappeared as if by magic into the thick foliage.

:

:

They made their way east, directing their horses over the rough terrain, halting for the night next to a spring that cascaded down from a minuscule waterfall, forming a little pool before meandering its way through the trees.

They tied the tired animals to a slim tree trunk in easy reach of the stream and left them to their well earned rest.

The brothers refreshed their faces and hands in the running water, finished off what food they had left in the satchels and lay down to sleep, side by side.

Dean was a light sleeper when he was in "watch over Sammy" mode and he placed his dagger at the ready next to his right hand.

Whether it was the chilly night air or the need for comfort, the two brothers found themselves curled one into the other just as Bobby had found them the first morning of their flight from the captured castle.

That night they were lucky for no inhabitant of the wooded domain disturbed the two sleeping humans.

;

:

"How far are we from Arkadelphia?" Dean asked his brother when the next day found them continuing their careful way through the dense greenery.

"Well we're not exactly going in a straight line, Dean but we can't be too far away. Once into the neighbouring kingdom we should be a bit safer. I doubt King Adrian of Arkansia will have any reason to hand us over to Azazel, even if he ever finds out we're in his realm," Sam declared.

"I don't know Sam! How do we know who is or isn't in cahoots with Azazel. We have to consider everyone as a potential danger to us."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Dean," was Sam's unhappy reply.

:

:

The turrets of Arkadelphia came into view just as the sun was starting to set behind the far mountains. The two weary travellers entered the city through the main gate, leading the horses on foot thinking it would be less likely to cause undue interest.

Sam had committed to memory the name of the friend Frank had given them and after having asked what seemed a good half of the population for directions, they eventually found themselves before a humble, timber-fronted dwelling.

Dean eyed it cautiously. "It looks as if it's about to keel over at any minute," was his unkind opinion.

Sam bitch-faced him. "It's not as if we have a vast choice of options, Dean." And he knocked on the listing front door.

He continued to knock, and eventually the door was pulled squeakily open by a lean young man.

:

"Who disturbs my rest?" was his unfriendly greeting.

The brothers exchanged perplexed glances. Sam shrugged and puppy-eyed him, trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"We were given this address by…" Sam felt a bony hand go over his mouth while Dean stared ominously, ready to put a sharp dagger through the incautious person that had just laid a hand on his little brother.

:

"Shhhhhh...! No names!"

Sam's eyes widened into a "What the Hell" look while Dean raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to think.

"Nod if you understand," the strange person continued. Sam did as he was asked and nodded convincingly, while still bemused by the whole situation.

Once his mouth had been released, Sam lowered his voice ad whispered in the guy's ear. "Frank and Missouri sent us to see these people." He pulled out the note.

"I presume you can read?" Dean asked, irritated by the whole scene.

"Come on in," the stranger declared jovially, his attitude changing completely after having taken vision of the note.

"Any friend of "you know who," He waved the note in the air "Is a friend of mine".

The name is Ash by the way."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: New Friends.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brothers shrugged, raised their eyebrows, and followed their mercurial new acquaintance into the building. Unlike the exterior the inside was better kept, composed of one all-purpose room with a door in the back wall.

"Now that we're inside, we can talk more freely," Ash announced indicating a well-used wooden table, with short benches on either side.

"I think there's some fresh beer left over from last night," he muttered.

He yanked out an earthenware jug from the little dresser which was the only other piece of furniture in the room, apart from a large open fire-place, clearly used for cooking as well as heating and another smaller side-table, with kitchen utensils and some plates scattered casually upon it.

"Sit yourselves down and give me your news of Frank and Missouri," he declared expansively, as he plonked two tankards down on the table-top in front of the Winchesters, who were following his antics with unabashed interest.

He filled the cups to the brim and sat down opposite them, one elbow on the table as if waiting in anticipation for them to begin.

Dean glanced at his brother, indicating that the floor was his and so Sam explained their plight, while Ash's attention grew gradually more intense.

:

"That's some story you've got there boys, or should I call you princes?" Ash commented eventually, throwing back his head in thought, running a hand through his long hair.

"We can no longer aspire to such titles; as those who have lost a kingdom can at the best be called careless, and at the worst fools," Dean remarked bitterly, receiving a consolatory look from Sam.

"Well, now," Ash answered. "First of all I must confess to the fact of not being one of the names on Frank's note " He held up a leisurely hand as he saw Dean pulling out his dagger.

"What I mean is that they were my parents, " he qualified quickly and watched with relief as Dean lowered his blade.

"They did the rounds of the townships with Frank and Missouri more than twenty years ago, but Frank couldn't have known that less than a year ago they both passed away, one following the other as they had always done."

The brothers exchanged heart-felt looks; they could relate to that.

:

"However in memory of the great friendship and reciprocal help they gave one another, any friend of Frank and Missouri is a friend of ours."

"Ours'?" questioned Dean.

"Yes, my sister and I, but she's out at the moment. Now," he continued, "Just what can I do for you?"

"Good question," replied Dean resignedly. "We concentrated all our energies in getting out of Lawrencia, and safely away from Azazel, so much so that we haven't really given much thought to how to actually get the kingdom back," he admitted ruefully. "Or if we ever can!"

"Hmm, well I would say that the odds are a little stacked towards this Azazel and against you two," Ash stated flatly, managing to make the brothers feel even worse.

"Thanks for that!" was Dean's sarcastic reply.

"Just stating things as they are, man," was the laconic rejoinder.

"He's right Dean," Sam broke in passionately. "Our mission is nigh impossible. We can never hope to defeat the army of Azazel by ourselves!"

"Don't talk like that, Sammy!" Dean berated him angrily. "Azazel didn't exactly have to fight the Hundred Years' War to take the Castle. He used treachery and subterfuge, helped along by the Winchester House's own smug sense of security, and we must turn his same methods back on him."

Sam's eyes met Dean's, silently apologising for his momentary defeatist attitude while renewing all his faith, support and love for his big brother.

Ash observed curiously as the two young men held an entire conversation by just looking into one another's eyes.

He coughed and the two pairs of eyes broke contact. "Well," he boasted, "If it's subterfuge you want, you've come to the right place!"

:

The creaking of the front door announced the arrival of the other occupant of the little house and the two princes rose to their feet. Respect for a lady had been inculcated into them since they were children.

:

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" she purred as she took in the pleasurable sight of the two handsome if somewhat scruffy young men who had just risen to their feet, her obvious appreciation underlined by her suggestive eye-roaming.

"Now, now, sister," Ash drawled. "It's not what you think. These two are friends of Frank and Missouri, come to ask us for aid."

The woman's attitude changed a little but the appreciation in her eyes remained.

"Huh, and just what do they think we can do for them?" she enquired.

Dean's hackles had risen at her blatant inspection of himself and his brother, but she was a lady and therefore to be treated with the greatest of respect, so he held back on any prickly remarks and instead came forth with the standard flowery compliment. "My gracious lady, we expect nothing from your gentile self, but to be able to thank you for any shelter or help that you may be able to offer two miserable travellers such as our two unworthy selves."

It came out courteously but rather too pompously Sam thought and he grinned, earning a stare from Dean and the mouthed epithet "Bitch".

"Jerk!" his grinning brother replied, completely unfazed by Dean's withering glare.

:

She made her way over to Dean and with an amused smirk she mocked him, "Well, now, I m sure that no prince could have said what you just did, any better."

"Maybe," her brother broke in, matching his sister's smirk," That's because he IS a Prince, though temporarily without a kingdom"

Ash smiled. For once his quick-witted big sister had been taken by surprise.

However she soon recovered her snarky composure by announcing she was so sorry not to have adequate means to host such regal figures.

They stood there awkwardly until Ash refilled their tankards and the two princes took their places at the table again, while Ash's sister disappeared through the adjacent door; to refresh herself, so she said.

Although her attitude had rubbed Dean the wrong way, he wasn't impervious to her charms, her high spirits and feistiness were a breath of fresh air after being used to the simpering attentive young women with whom he was usually surrounded at Court.

Sam chortled to himself. He had seen Dean's interest spark towards the handsome woman and anticipated the fiery interaction between them.

Dean was used to being courted and fawned upon by clinging and giggling females; his position as Crown Prince of a rich kingdom like Lawrencia and his own personal good looks making him an eye-catching target for ambitious mothers and princesses from far and wide.

Sam was curious to see just how he would manage now that he was no longer such a prized prey.

:

Before long Ash's sister returned and took her place at the table. He made the formal introductions. "Sam, Dean, this is my sister Pamela. Pamela these are two fugitive princes from Lawrencia, their Royal ex-Highnesses Sam and Dean," he joked.

The two brothers grimaced wryly at Ash's summary of their actual position.

Sam chirped in helpfully with, "You forgot to mention we haven't got more that a few pennies between us, so you can add destitute to the list."

"You did good there little brother. Let's remind them that we can't even pay for their hospitality should they decide to give it," Dean commented ironically, earning himself a bitch-face from his younger brother.

"Boys, boys, I'm sure you'll be able to pay us back adequately for any help we can give you," Pamela cooed teasingly.

Ash rolled his eyes, well used to the attitude of his big sister in the company of such handsome young men.

:

However she became deadly serious as she reported the street gossip she'd heard earlier.

"There is talk of a reward being offered by the new king for the capture of the two traitorous princes of Lawrencia, so you will have to be very careful if you go out, though most would never recognise two rich princes in the scruffy and poorly dressed boys you are now.

Is there anyone who might know your faces here in Arkadelphia?"

"Well," Dean answered glancing at his brother. "The Arkanasian Royal Family have been visitors at our parents' Court, and many of their attendants and servants would recognise us too; as would many of their men-at-arms. Also Sammy here had a little crush on the King's daughter Jessica, and certainly all of her hand maidens and ladies will remember him."

Dean smirked as he saw the blush come over his little brother's face but he just couldn't resist this chance at baiting him.

Sam's glare however promised vendetta and Dean knew that sooner or later it would be carried out; but it had been worth it!

In fact, Sam was silently going through a list of the most horrible pranks he could think of, to pay Dean back for revealing his teenage crush on the Princess Jessica, when he felt his head explode into piercing agony, and a vision of Azazel and his troops entering the valley that they had recently left, formed itself nebulously in his mind.

He fell to the floor; and seeming to come from miles away, he could make out his brother's panicked voice yelling his name.

"Sammy!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A big thanks to you all for your really wonderful reviews; thanks to "huntergirl" and "samiam." You're too good!

Chapter Twenty

* * *

><p>Dean had smiled as he'd seen Sam scrunch up his face, pissed by his mention of Jessica.<p>

He could well imagine his brother was mentally running a sword through him, but he'd so enjoyed his sibling's reaction that he'd good-heartedly accept his punishment when Sam came up with what he thought appropriate.

He'd turned his attention back to the other two occupants of the room, when he'd heard the thump of a body hitting the floor and had gazed down in horror as he'd watched his brother writhing on the ground, clutching his head between his hands.

:

He fell to his knees beside Sam, petrified at the sight.

His brother, apart from his inclination towards colds and fevers, had always been the picture of health. What the Hell could be happening to him?

He grasped his sibling's arms, not knowing what else to do, and as if by magic Sam stopped his thrashing and with an unwinking stare, aimed directly over Dean's right shoulder, seemed to be watching something visible only to himself.

:

"Sammy," Dean called desperately. "Sammy! Can you hear me? Sammy!" He gently shook the stiff body in his grip.

"Dean?" Sam said trembling, his eyes wide and bewildered, as he looked up into his big brother's face.

:

By this time Ash and Pamela had rounded the table and were silently watching the scene playing out before them.

:

"Dean," Sam repeated as if to assure himself that it was actually his brother holding him safely in his strong hands.

"I'm here, Sammy, it's okay!"

He tried to keep his voice even and comforting even though his instinct was to shake his little brother until he swore that he was fine, and so put Dean's fears to rest.

"Come on, up you come," he urged, pulling his woozy sibling on to his feet and settling him on the bench, ignoring the proffered arm Ash had held out to help pull the boy up.

"You wouldn't have some water?" Dean asked never taking his eyes from Sam.

:

A tankard was placed in his hand and Dean brought it up to his brother's lips. "Here, drink this."

The fresh water seemed to have helped. Sam's face took on a healthier hue and his eyes focused more clearly on his brother.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, you can take your vice-like hands off me now," he winced, for Dean's hands were digging into his arms.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna have a nice set of bruises to show off," he bantered, hoping to reassure his worried big brother.

Dean let go, but his hands hovered nearby in case his brother should decide that he wanted to give a repeat performance of what had just happened.

:

Now that Dean saw that he was more or less back to normal, he gave his anxiety free rein.

"What the Hell was that, Sam. You frightened the pants off me. I thought that I was going to lose you," he ranted, as he began to pace the floor, agitating his arms, unheeding of the two stunned onlookers.

As he stomped past, Sam reached out and pulled him back towards him.

He waited until his brother's eyes met his own and repeated emphatically. "I'm fine, Dean," his puppy eyes going full throttle to convince his worried big brother.

:

Dean sighed. "Fair enough, Sam. Now I want to know exactly what just happened!"

"I don't really know!" he said ,lowering his voice, not wanting Ash and his sister to hear. "I had some sort of vision...I ...I…saw Azazel."

Dean held back on his many questions and let Sam continue. "I saw him enter the Valley where Frank and Missouri live, with a band of soldiers and they spread out looking for us but they didn't find anyone, thankfully not even Frank and Missouri.

I could see his eyes, Dean. It seemed as if he was looking straight at me. They were so cruel," his voice faltered.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean soothed. "That's good, isn't it? He didn't capture them!"

Sam nodded, reassured.

:

"There's something else Dean. When this vision or whatever it is came upon me, my head seemed to be splitting in half and the images were flashing senselessly in my mind, but as soon as you touched me the pain disappeared and the vision became as clear as if I was watching it play out a few inches before my eyes.

It's as if you added power to me, making me see things more clearly and without pain," Sam's eyes looked up, bewildered.

Dean cast his mind back to what Missouri had said to him before they left the valley:-

"Always stay beside your brother. The nearer you stand to one another, the stronger you are, and any magic that you attempt will function more powerfully.

I sensed when I first embraced you, that your souls are one. You and your brother share the same soul; something that I have never encountered before."

:

If that was true, and it was a big if, then by touching his brother he had somehow strengthened whatever "power of visions" Sam seemed to possess.

They had a lot to discuss but the two strangers who were present had already seen enough, and Dean wasn't willing to elaborate on anything else that concerned the two of them.

:

Those same persons had been silent witnesses to the little drama that had played out before them, knowing somehow that whatever was happening was exclusive to the two young brothers and that their intervention wouldn't have been welcomed.

Now however, Pamela spoke up.

"Is everything all right? Are you hurt young Sam?" All traces of her previous snarky attitude cancelled.

:

Sam seemed only now to remember that there were other people in the room and he quickly assured Pamela and Ash that he was fine and that he had had some kind of seizure, but it had passed without consequence.

Dean seconded that, and confirmed that everything was in order.

Ash and his sister exchanged glances but they could do nothing else other than accept what they had been told.

:

By this time, dusk was starting to fall and it was too late to go out for extra food, so Pamela brought out all the bread, cheese and cold meat she had left from earlier in the day and the four ate a frugal dinner, washed down with Ash's ample supply of beer.

Afterwards, Ash and Dean went outside to secure and hide the horses, leading them round to the back of the house where there was a small rectangle of grass and a water-trough, which they filled from the pump, to slake the animals' thirst.

:

The house had only one small bed-chamber where Pamela and Ash slept. Ash volunteered to give it to the new arrivals, but Sam and Dean assured him that they'd be fine on the floor next to the fire.

Realising that they weren't going to change their minds, Pamela arrived with two rough woollen blankets and fixed up a nest next to the fire-place where the two boys could lie down.

The four of them passed another half-hour in some inconsequential small talk, until it got pitch dark outside, and the only light that illuminated the room was provided by the flickering flames in the hearth. The Winchesters were unwilling to elaborate on what had happened between them and Ash and Pamela didn't want to push the matter,

Ash apologised sheepishly for the fact they had run out of candles and he and Pamela took their leave while Sam and Dean curled up on the makeshift bed, silently watching as the glowing embers of the once blazing logs gradually burned down to grey ashes.

:

"Sam, we have a lot to talk about…. "

But Dean saw that his little brother's eyes had already fluttered closed and he pulled on the edges of the blanket, trying to cover as much of their bodies as he could, then too tired to do anything else, he fell into a dreamless sleep; his brother strategically pushed against the wall in the safer position and his knife just as strategically placed under the makeshift cushion.

To get to his brother they would have to pass over a very, very protective Dean Winchester and his very, very sharp knife.

:

Winchester Castle

...

The morning after the Coronation, Bobby had been dragged up in front of Azazel who did not even bother wasting any time trying to interrogate him, but called in his two daughters who made short work of locating the area that Bobby had last been in, firstly by casting a spell over his person and then scrying over a rough map of the area.

Azazel was in a creepily good mood that morning, between the successes of the past few days, the Coronation and the bedding of his new wife, he felt uncommonly charitable.

"Sir Robert,"he purred. "Now that we have located the probable hide-away of our dear young princes, you are of no further use to me and I should have you hung, drawn and quartered, but as I am feeling magnanimous this morning I will have you escorted back to the dungeons with your "jester" friend for the moment."

He came threateningly into Bobby's personal space. "You had both better pray that my good mood lasts, otherwise you and the buffoon will be giving your last exhibition as the two hanging men!"

:

As he was manhandled back to his cell, Bobby could only pray that Missouri had become somehow aware of their capture and had sent the princes on their way.

:

:

Azazel's men finally found the hidden entrance to the Valley but only after he had cursed the lot of them and sworn that he would heap down the most painful tortures upon them if they did not find the princes, but the peaceful green valley was empty except for what seemed to be an abandoned cottage.

The soldiers spent most of the day scouring every inch of the vale, finding no-one.

Azazel ordered a group of men to stay behind to guard the area just in case anyone should appear and swore that he would be back on the morrow with his daughters to see if through their witchery, they could find traces of the fugitives.

His face was furious when he returned to the Castle and everyone moved quickly out of his way. Nobody envied his new wife that night.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

X

Thanks to everyone who reviewed including "huntergirl"

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-One.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Dean awoke to his brother's bony body cramming his personal space.

Sam's feet, even with the hose still covering them, were freezing and were pushed under his legs; the rest off his body was curled up against his own,

searching for warmth, as any heat in the room had dissipated during the night with the extinguishing of the fire.

Sam had recently overtaken him in height; although he was still growing according to the matrons back at court, but for now his body was still wiry,

all skin and bones, and it seemed that everyone of them was poking into Dean's body.

He moved away, but as if tied with a chain Sam rolled over towards him.

Little brothers!

X

The light filtered in unevenly through the small window next to the door, as his mind reflected on the events of the past few days.

What the Hell were they to do now?

Added to everything else was this new complication of Sam having a vision. Was his brother a psychic like Missouri?

Dean was beginning to feel overwhelmed again.

The burden on his shoulders was heavy. He hoped to have the strength to carry it.

X

Sam's breathing became more agitated, a sign that he was about to wake up and sure enough his sibling's sleepy voice soon made itself heard

with the canonical, "Dean. Is everything alright?"

"Other than the fact that your bony arms and legs have given me a set of bruises in places I didn't know I could get them,

and your feet have turned my calves into blocks of ice. Yes!"

His brother's contrite apology made him smile "Sorry, I was just so cold"

X

"It's okay, Sam. I suppose I would have been even colder without you huddled up against me!"

He observed that the two doors to the bed-chambers were open, as he pulled himself up and pulled on his boots.

He peeked in but they were empty.

The fire hadn't been re-lit, so whatever it was that Ash and Pamela did for a living they were already out doing it.

He must have been really exhausted last night not to have heard them leave this morning, he mused.

X

He noticed a stack of logs beside the hearth and soon he had a fire going. Part of Bobby's comprehensive field training, he smiled to himself.

By this time Sam had pulled himself up and lumbered his way over to the table.

His stomach rumbled, echoing loudly in the empty room.

Dean threw his brother an understanding glance. They had hardly eaten anything yesterday

and the meal they had shared with Ash and Pamela last night had been frugal at best.

Well at least they could warm themselves beside the fire.

X

Dean knew that he had to broach the subject of what had happened last night.

He had hoped that Sam would bring it up first but his brother seemed concentrated only on warming his hands at the kindling fire.

"Sam," he said hesitantly.

"I know. I just wanted to put this off as long as possible because I don't know what to say," his brother replied, already deciphering the question.

Dean nodded; so many things had happened that it was becoming difficult to deal with them all.

X

"Sam," he tried again. "Before we left Missouri, she told me something about us."

Sam's eyes widened in anticipation, afraid that Dean was about to impart some more unpleasant news.

He looked his brother straight in the eye while he pronounced the incredible words.

"She said that we share the same soul; Sammy. Something that she had never seen before," he finished turning his eyes to the floor,

not sure what his little brother's reaction would be.

As Sam said nothing, he continued. "She added that any magic that you perform, whatever THAT means, will work better the closer we stand together,

because of the shared soul thing, I suppose," he tapered off unsurely.

X

At Sam's continuing silence, he lifted his eyes and was amazed by the expression of contentment on his brother's face as he contemplated him.

"I knew it!" Sam replied. "I just knew that there was something more between us, something special; how I always felt happier and more secure

when you were around. Dean!" he continued earnestly, "I thought it was just because we were brothers but now I understand; it's more than that:"

X

"You do? It is?" Dean replied, taken aback.

X

"Yes, Dean, and I'm sure you felt it too. Why spend your time with a snotty little kid like me, when you could have spent more time

with the young people of your own age in the castle.

If Missouri is right and we share the same soul, it makes us special Dean! In some of the books back at the Castle there were treatises about it.

It means," he looked carefully into his brother's eyes, "that we are bound together for all eternity, even after death!"

X

Dean considered the words his brother had just so passionately pronounced and realised that they were all true.

He had spent nearly all of his free time in the company of a little brother four years younger, when he could easily have left Sam to his own devices,

but he remembered how much better he used to feel when Sam was with him; and how alone he felt when he was out of sight of his

mop-haired little brother.

X

"So," he repeated slowly, "you believe what Missouri said," his interrogative gaze contemplating his brother.

X

"Yes, I do Dean. That must be why last night, when I had that vision or whatever it was, and my head seemed to be splitting apart,

the images were hazy but as soon as you gripped my arms the pain disappeared and the images came into focus.

When you touched me the two halves of our soul became one and you strengthened me in some way." Sam's convinced face hovered before him.

X

"Alright, Sam. I believe you because when I gripped you I felt some sort of flux pass between us while you were on the floor.

"You didn't tell me!"

"Well as this seems to be the first time we have talked about it I don't see how I could have, brother!"

X

Dean turned back to the fire rubbing his hands as the flickering flames finally started to give off some warmth.

X

"I suppose this means we're stuck together for eternity, Sammy. What'll happen if we get fed up with one another," he joked,

as his eyes met Sam's swirly emotion filled ones.

"We'll just have to make sure that never happens," Sam whispered, knowing that being together was all that they wanted and if it was for eternity,

all the better.

Dean held his brother's eyes, his silence louder than any words, renewing once again their pledge of eternal brotherhood.

X

They didn't know how much time had passed, as they just sat there shoulder to shoulder on the bench by the fire,

and only when the door clicked open did Dean rise to his feet, a knife appearing in his hand as if by magic.

X

It was Pamela, her hands full with some fruit, bread and meat pies from the market.

Dean was by her side in a minute, relieving her of her burden. She smiled but her eyes were serious.

"They're out looking for you. There are men from Lawrencia combing the streets. It seems a man complained to the passing soldiers at an inn

that two men had stolen his horses and set out towards Arkadelphia."

X

Dean nodded.

He felt his brother's presence at his shoulder. "Then we must go. There's no way that you or Ash are going to be in danger because of us".

" But where will you go? Pamela asked worriedly. "The gates leading out from the city are guarded and it seems they have a description of the horses."

X

An idea began to blossom in Dean's head.

"If we run, they'll find us. That's what they're expecting, so…" he looked at his little brother with a smirk, "we'll do the exact opposite.

We will hide where they will least expect it."

He explained his plan to Pamela and Sam.

X

They went round the back and set the two horses free with a resounding slap to their rumps

and watched as they careered through the streets making the passers-by jump rapidly to the side.

Then the two brothers immerged their hands in the soil of the little closed garden, engraining it under their once well cared for nails

and into the skin of their hands and neck. Not that they had been all that clean before, never having bathed since Missouri's pool days ago,

but now they looked like two farm boys just arrived in town.

X

While the garments Missouri had given them were simple, they were of good wool and relatively new,

and Dean was sorry to have to rip the tunic and hose but they had to present the correct impression of two lumbering country yokels.

X

Dean had explained his plan to Sam and his brother had agreed that it was so stupid that it might even work.

X

They crept through the back streets with Pamela as their guide and Dean, completely unrecognisable as a former prince;

duly camouflaged as a smelly country boy, presented himself to one of Azazel's men at arms asking stutteringly for him and his none too bright cousin

James to be enrolled as simple recruits in the King's army.

X

The soldier, never having seen the princes and having no idea what they looked like, and able-bodied men always being needed to replace fallen comrades,

told them to follow on with the soldiers at the end of the day to the Castle of King Adrian of Arkansia who had reserved a barracks

for the use of Azazel's soldiers.

X

Sam and Dean exchanged a triumphant smirk!

X

XXX X TBC XXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone for their ultra-sweet reviews. :) Also thanks to "samiam" and "huntergirl" whom I can't thank personally. :)

X

* * *

><p>The soldier, never having seen the princes and having no idea what they looked like, and recruits being always needed to replace fallen comrades,<p>

told them to follow on with the soldiers at the end of the day, to the Castle of King Adrian of Arkansia

who had reserved a barracks for the use of Azazel's soldiers.

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-Two.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Dean assured the man-at arms that they would be there and he and Sam strolled slowly and seemingly unconcernedly back to Pamela

who had fallen back into the shadows of an adjoining narrow street, while the Winchesters had approached the man.

She was relieved to see that they hadn't been recognised and that the soldier had accepted their rather naïve and dubious story.

She had in no way been convinced of Dean's plan when he had proposed it, judging it to be too dangerous.

X

"There, you are, Pamela," Dean crowed in satisfaction. "People perceive what they think they are seeing and two dirty stinky males

who claim to be farm boys, and who look and smell like farm boys, must certainly be farm boys!.

Throw in the dumb, gawky country cousin," he nodded towards his brother, who rewarded him with a less than cousinly bitch-face,

"and the picture is complete! Now all we have to do is stay out of trouble until sundown."

X

The boys were adamant on not returning to their friends' house, not wanting to bring any more danger down on them

and they urged Pamela to leave them and go back to doing what she usually did; Ash seemed to have dsappeared and his sister had no idea

where he had gone, having found his room empty when she got up.

X

"This is what I usually do," she smiled wryly as they came into the busy town square.

"I have a stall here at the market; lace and trimmings for the ladies. Ash goes on trips now and then and brings me back a supply of wares to sell.

We don't earn much money but it keeps us in food, and allows us to pay the rent for the house."

X

The brothers exchanged glances. If they ever got back to Lawrencia, they wouldn't forget those who had helped them in their moment of need.

Mixing with the mass of people crowding around the various stalls was probably the best place to pass the remainder of the day until sundown

and Pamela bought some food, which she passed on to the two brothers, who then nodded for her to go off and leave them.

X

She sighed; she had only just met them but they had a way about them that made you develop an instant attachment,

as you would with two lost puppies!

Well they were two of the handsomest lost puppies she had seen in a while, and with two smiles to die for!

They were very dangerous men indeed to the hearts of any member of the fair sex and not only,

for the King's court was rife with nobles who had other preferences too.

There were plenty of disreputable establishments in town that catered for all types of requirements, which were assiduously frequented by the rich.

She prayed that they would be all right.

If they were captured, the news would soon be common knowledge, but if the worst were to happen, maybe she and Ash could help free them in some way.

However, she was a practical person and so she pushed the whole affair out of her mind, turning her energies to the client who was examining her goods.

Time enough to worry if and when, something happened.

X

"Mmm…. This is delicious, Sam," Dean muttered; his mouth full of the meat pie Pamela had given him.

"I could eat a whole ox. I don't think I've ever felt as hungry as I have these past days" he vowed, as he and Sam dined on the food,

while keeping as close as possible in the shadow of the buildings.

X

That's because you've never been hungry, Dean," Sam answered matter-of-factly. "Princes usually have plenty to eat

and with the tit-bits the Lady Ellen was always passing you, I doubt that your bottomless pit of a stomach was ever empty at all."

"Yeah, well things have certainly changed when now a simple pie is enough to make me drool," his brother commented ironically.

X

They settled down in a secluded angle of the market-place to wait till sundown and drew their breaths in apprehension any time that soldiers

passed anywhere near them, but no-one seemed to spare more than a glance for the two scruffy fellows loitering in an out of the way corner

of the square.

The sun was beginning to set when the brothers left their spot and set out towards the Castle.

X

Arkansia wasn't as rich or well-governed in the enlightened style of Lawrencia, but of all the surrounding kingdoms it was the next best.

There was much more poverty, but at least King Adrian didn't tax his subjects to the bone or mistreat them any more than normal.

Sam didn't think that they would be recognised by the royals and their servants, disguised as they were

but it was prudent to stay out of their way as much as possible.

X

There was no problem in finding the barracks as the whinnying of horses and the shouting of the soldiers led them like a beacon to the right place.

The brothers had only taken a knife each with them, stuffed down into the torn lining of their left boots.

They had wrapped their swords in some scraps of cloth that Pamela had in her room, and buried them in the furthest corner of the garden,

transferring all the ointments, and other bits and pieces that Missouri had given them, into one of their two satchels.

X

Sam had refused to leave behind the book of magic that Franck had given him, because he hadn't had time to study it yet,

and after much bickering, and to the amusement of Pamela, Sam had won; the puppy-power of his eyes functioning perfectly, causing Dean

to unwillingly add it to the bag.

A book was a rarity in those days and certainly two country boys would not have been able to afford one.

X

"If anyone asks us," Sam had shrugged unconcerndly, "we'll just say we found it along with the leather satchel in one of the fields,

perhaps having fallen from the luggage of a passing party of nobles."

X

As the two cautiously approached the court-yard at the front of the barracks they exchanged one last glance.

There were no words required; as always the brothers needed nothing but their eyes to have an entire conversation, revealing to each other all

that was truly important.

"Come on,"James", he whispered to his brother.

"I'm right behind you "Jack," was Sam's steadfast reply.

X

They approached the first soldier they encountered and asked whom they had to report to, in order to be enrolled in the ranks of the military.

The man was making his way to the mess-hall and listlessly indicated a man-at- arms who was leading a horse to the stables.

"That's Master Dale; he signs up the new recruits," he answered, his growling stomach taking up all his attention, in anticipation of his evening dinner.

X

The boys quickly made their way over to him, Dean launching into an invented tale of woe, concerning failed harvests

and younger brothers and sisters on the verge of starvation.

The soldier just stood there.

He was tired and hungry after a day's fruitless search for the princes and the last thing he needed to hear

was this yokel's boring tale of family troubles.

X

"Report to the quarter-master and tell him Master Dale said to kit you both out; then if you want to eat, you'd better hurry to the Mess or

only the bones will be left," were the man's words as he continued onto the stables.

No less than twenty minutes later dressed in the standard soldier's garb; the two brothers entered the dining hall.

Most of the men were still concentrated on their meal, but a few curious glances were thrown their way.

X

"Come on," James," Dean mouthed. "I'm still hungry. Let's see if there's anything left."

And he walked as unobtrusively as possible into the hall, Sam at his back.

They had completed a few paces when a rough voice rang out.

X

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Some new raw yokels from the country, going by the smell of cow manure that's filling the room."

X

"Ignore him, Sam!"

"Believe me Dean, there's nothing I'd rather do!" Sam whispered back, but the man's belly had been filled, and his thirst for ale sated,

now he was looking to top everything off with a nice satisfying exchange of blows with the two new arrivals.

X

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Did nobody teach you any respect for your elders, boy?" he shouted as he lumbered over and yanked Sam around to face him.

The room turned quieter as the nearest soldiers, realising that there might be a skirmish to enliven the evening, turned their eyes towards the scene.

X

"Hey leave my cousin alone; he's not quite right in the head," Dean shouted, trying to divert the soldier's interest onto himself

and away from his little brother.

"I'm talking to him," insisted the soldier." I'm gonna teach him some manners," and so saying he pulled back his arm,

his hand forming a fist.

Dean launched himself forward but to his dismay he found himself held firm by two of the brute's henchmen.

X

Sam had been trained with weapons all his life, but other than the usual squabbling between children and the occasional coming to blows

between him and Dean as they grew up, the only hand to hand fighting he had done was with Rufus, during the day in which he had shown him

the moves of oriental combat.

He had picked up the basics but he knew that a half-day's training did not make him an expert, but then neither had anyone ever tried to attack him

as the man in front of him was preparing to do.

He was beloved of all at Court, and no-one had ever threatened to seriously harm him.

X

He was still deep in thought when the soldier's hand smashed into his jaw and he reeled backwards in surprise and pain.

He could hear Dean's struggles behind him and he registered the jeering laughter from the man who had just punched him.

X

He pulled himself to his feet.

No-one had ever hurt him on purpose before and he was surprised at the feeling of fury that was burning its way into his belly.

He might be inexpert but he was no coward.

X

He saw the man getting ready to throw another one and he dodged nimbly to the side, avoiding the punch.

He curled his hand into a fist and landed a good blow to the chin which however, only served to make the guy go from jeering to angry.

Sam remembered what Rufus had said; that if there were no other way, a kick between the legs, then one to the knee-cap,

and when your enemy is down, go all out with punches to the face.

X

As the soldier came threateningly towards him, Sam put Rufus' teachings into practice, and with a long-legged kick to the man's jewels.

followed by a push to the knee, he launched himself on top of the soldier and started to rain down blows on his face, seeing only a red haze

in front of his eyes, until strong arms pulled him off.

He stood up panting, chest heaving, as Dean came and dragged him outside, away from the incredulous eyes of the other soldiers.

X

"By God, Sam," whispered his brother. "What was all that?"

"I don't know, Dean, " Sam panted. " When his fist collided with my jaw, the pain made me see red and I… I had to take him down."

X

"Well, you did a real good job of that. You nearly killed him and if they hadn't dragged you off, you would have!

Remind me never to make you angry, Sammy!" exclaimed his brother.

"Come on, your knuckles are bloody and nearly scraped to the bone. Missouri gave me ointment for wounds. Let's go and patch you up.

Boy, are you gonna have a lovely blue jaw tomorrow.

So much for our dinner Sam!

We'll just have to make up for it tomorrow at break-fast," Dean commented, as they made their way to the sleeping quarters and sank down

on the pallets they had been assigned by the quarter-master.

X

"Well, at least they're gonna think twice before laying a hand on you again Sammy," teased Dean with an undertone of pride in his voice

for his little brother's win

He washed his sibling's knuckles with some water and applied Missouri's ointment, but Sam would just have to try not to move his hands too much

during the night as they had nothing to bind them up with.

X

"Go to sleep. Sam. I'll keep watch in case anyone wants to have e another go at you"

X

"I'm sorry, Dean. I messed everything up. We weren't supposed to attract attention and I managed to get everyone looking at us."

Sam turned sorrowful eyes on him.

X

"Hey, you didn't ask to be attacked. It's not your fault. Now go to sleep. Nobody is gonna get to you tonight."

He smiled as he saw Sam's eyes flutter closed in exhaustion, and he sat back against the wall in silent vigil.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	23. Chapter 23

A big thanks to all who have reviewed my past chapters. :)

I'm sorry that I have been a little long in updating but real life always catches up with you, even if you manage to cheat it for a while!

I hope too many errors haven't slipped though, otherwise I'll have to scold that useless beta of mine who goes by the name of Giacinta!

X

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

X

"Go to sleep. Sam. I'll keep watch in case anyone wants to have another go at you"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I messed everything up.

We weren't supposed to attract attention and I managed to get everyone looking at us." Sam turned sorrowful eyes on him.

X

"Hey, you didn't ask to be attacked. It's not your fault. Now go to sleep. Nobody is gonna get to you tonight."

He smiled as he saw Sam's eyes flutter closed, and he leaned back against the wall on his silent vigil.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-Three.

X

It was nearly dawn when Dean finally fell into a fitful sleep, the irregular snoring of the soldiers culling him into a semblance of safety,

hoping that the ale distributed to the men during last night's dinner would keep them out for another few hours anyway.

Sam hadn't moved from where he had thrown himself down on the pallet the night before, the day's tension and the fight in the mess hall,

knocking him for six.

"What to do now?" had been Dean's last coherent thought before his awareness slipped away, and he too joined his brother in sleep.

X

It seemed as if he had closed his eyes for only a second before he was rudely awakened by the curses of the Sergeant-at-Arms;

his booming voice resounding loudly inside the stone-built barracks.

"Get to your feet you useless clods. The Lord Azazel wants the two fugitives caught and brought before him as soon as possible,

so get your shiftless asses out there and find them. Azazel has promised a gold coin to the one who brings them in."

X

The sergeant''s yelling must have penetreted even Sam's coma-like sleep, and Dean grinned as his tousle-haired little brother sluggishly awoke.

" We could be doing with that gold coin he's offering, Sammy. Maybe if I turn you in, I'll get half," he teased.

Sam's withering glance told him just what he thought of that idea.

"How are your hands?" Dean asked as he contemplated Sam's red swollen knuckles.

"I'll live, Dean," replied Sam stoically as he came to full awareness, "Sore hands are the least that can happen to us if we're not careful."

X

All around them the soldiers were reluctantly pulling themselves up, heading woozily outside to relieve themselves in the latrines

that had been predisposed for them behind the building.

X

Dean thought longingly of the hot bubbly pool in Missouri's grotto; lately they had been throwing themselves down to sleep fully dressed

and he would have given anything for a bath and a clean change of clothing.

Last night had been no different, and he reflected once more on how privileged they had been back home.

He made a promise to himself that if…, no when, they re-took Lawrencia, he would do all in his power to better the living conditions of his subjects.

He wasn't so absorbed in his thoughts however, not to notice the soldier who had instigated the fight with Sam the previous night, looking over at them,

the expression in his eyes not boding well.

X

"Great," Dean sighed. "as if we didn't already have enough problems! I think you made yourself another enemy, Sammy.

We're going to have to keep an eye on him."

"We're already up to our necks in shit Dean. We'll just add him to the list," was Sam's despondent comment.

X

They waited until the barracks were deserted before making their way into the yard, just in time to hear the Sergeant call out to an older soldier.

" Deacon! I've got a couple of new recruits here. Two farm boys; kit them out with swords and give them some basic training.

Using a sword isn't like pushing a plough, and I want to see them at least being able to hold the damn thing."

X

He turned to the brothers.

"Go, and take note of Deacon's coaching. Tomorrow, I'll expect you both to pull your weight, and it'll be to your advantage if you pay attention

to what he has to show you, so use the time wisely," and with that he turned back to his men, who were gathering around for the day's orders.

X

Sam and Dean exchanged uneasy glances. They were experts with the sword.

It would be difficult to pretend that they didn't even know how to hold it.

They soon found themselves duly provided with one and Deacon led them over to the practise area behind the barracks.

X

"Sam," whispered Dean, "We've got to pretend that we've never managed a sword in our lives."

"I'm not stupid, Dean. I get I, but it's not going to be easy," Sam bitched back.

Bobby's training had been ingrained by the many years of repetition and it was now instinctive.

X

Deacon proceeded to demonstrate the correct way to hold the weapon and the basic moves of defence and attack.

Sam let the sword slip out of his grasp a couple of times just for effect, and Dean's thrusts and parries would have put a child to shame.

X

Deacon's face took on a pensive look as he watched the two young men perform in such an incompetent way;

even for two who had never touched a sword before, they were remarkably awkward.

After a few hours of tuition, Deacon called a halt, exasperated. "Get your butts back here in two hours. I need a respite from such skill-less sword-play."

X

Dean winked at his brother.

They had never participated in any theatrical play-acting but he thought they had performed well enough.

X

"The day I ever become as inadequate with a sword as I was here, I'll know it's time for me to retire to the monastic life."

Sam snorted. "You a monk! That I have got to see, although for me it wouldn't be all that bad," he mused. "Plenty of manuscripts to pore over."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, "Brother Sam"; let's go have a look round King Adrian's little castle"

X

He bumped shoulders with his brother. "Maybe we'll catch a glimpse of Lady Jessica," he teased, as Sam's cheeks took on a rosy tinge.

"Don't be shy, Sammy. I know you like her. She certainly didn't bother hiding her interest in you the last time she visited.

If it was the custom for the ladies to make the first move, she would have jumped you in the corridors," continued Dean, uncaring of the bitch-faces

sent in repetition by Sam; stopping only when a bony elbow was delivered to his side.

X

"Ouch, Sam, " Dean moaned but his smile just got broader. "Now I'm really sure you have a crush on the girl."

Sam was getting ready to break his record in bitch-facing, when the object of Dean's teasing made her way towards them,

accompanied by a bevy of her ladies.

X

The brothers turned away quickly but not before Jessica had glanced over.

X

Sam and Dean were both tall and now that Sam had two inches on his brother, he was even easier to note,

and he felt Jessica's curious stare follow him as he and Dean hastily made their way in the opposite direction.

"Well, talk of the devil….! Dean murmured softly as they made their escape.

X

Dean had procured some bread, cheese and ale from the mess-hall and the brothers were making their way unobtrusively to a secluded angle

of the court-yard, when without any warning Sam fell to his knees, gasping in pain, his hands to his temples.

This time Dean was prepared as he knew what was happening and he dropped to the ground in front of his moaning brother,

gripping his upper arms with his hands.

X

"Sammy?" He whispered worriedly, relieved that the area was relatively deserted, with no-one to witness his brother's fall.

X

Now that Dean had connected with him, Sam could see his vision clearly and without pain.

He waited until it had played out in his mind, grounding himself in Dean's physical and mental support, and he nodded to his brother

as Dean proceeded to pull him up onto his feet.

X

They stood for a moment holding on to one another, their reciprocal connection giving and receiving comfort, strength and energy, before separating;

curiously experiencing a strange sensation of loss as their contact was broken.

X

"Sammy?"

The one word was enough to express all that Dean needed to ask and Sam answered him accordingly.

"I saw Azazel conquering this Realm too. He's only pretending to be gracious with King Adrian and although the soldiers he has sent here are looking for us,

they are also an avant-garde sent to infiltrate and quickly disarm the Castle's defences when Azazel is ready to rally the bulk of his army for the attack.

X

"Son of a bitch, Sam! We have to do something," Dean replied with fervour.

Sam just grunted at his brother's words. "I would remind you of our already precarious position Dean. Just how do you think we can stop Azazel from

annexing this realm to Lawrencia, when we can barely keep ourselves out of trouble?

X

"I've got an idea Sam; As I said before, Jessica is sweet on you." Dean affirmed as Sam made ready to protest.

"Dean…!"

"Shut up, Sammy, the whole Castle knew it. It was all the gossip during her parents' visit to Lawrencia,; so if we can get to her

maybe we can convince her to warn her father of what Azazel is plotting, and not to trust in his friendly overtures."

X

Sam pulled a face at him. "Even if we reveal ourselves to Jessica, how are we gonna get her to believe that I know about Azazel?

I saw it in a vision! I can hardly believe it myself, even although I'm the one who experienced it!"

X

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, you underestimate the power of love! If it's you who speaks to her, she'll listen," Dean scolded knowingly with all the experience of his

extra four years.

"Yeah, Sam retorted, "she might listen but will she believe?"

"There's only one way to find out Sammy," Dean's grin got even larger as he saw Sam's face vying with a beetroot for the best shade of red.

" And it's your job to be convincing. Use her crush on you to up the odds."

X

"Dean, I..."

Dean clapped a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, Sammy-boy, and this is one of those

times!

"But Dean," Sam huffed, unconvinced. "How can I present myself like this; dirty, inadequately dressed and smelling worse?"

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Well, I can't disagree with you there little brother; neither of us smell exactly like roses but I'm sure she will overlook that if you

save her father's kingdom. Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when we get back to Lawrencia? I'm going to soak for a week in Missouri's pool until

my skin is more wrinkled that of a dry prune."

X

Sam's face took on a wan smile at Dean's words, the picture of Dean as a prune filling his vision.

As always, his sibling knew how to comfort and encourage him and he silently thanked God for the gift of his brother.

He realised Dean was right. It was the only thing they could do; try to warn Jessica.

He hoped she would believe him for he was certain that if she didn't, what he had seen would come to pass.

X

"When, Dean?"

"You're our resident Jessica expert, you tell me."

Sam cast his mind back to the last conversation he had had with her, and he remembered that she had told him how in the afternoons,

she would pass her time in the little walled-garden that she tended with her own hands.

X

He passed on the information to Dean, who nodded.

"Okay. We're due back soon with Deacon, but afterwards we'll see if we can find a way into Jessica's little garden and you can do your stuff," smiled Dean

angelically at him.

"Come on, let's go back and impress Deacon with how our fencing has improved, thanks to his expert lessons."

And so saying he clapped his no longer so little brother on the shoulder and strolled back towards the barracks.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to "hunter girl" too. :)

X

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Okay. We're due back soon with Deacon but afterwards we'll see if we can find a way into Jessica's little garden

and you can get to do your stuff," smiled Dean angelically at him.

" Come on, let's go back and impress Deacon with how fencing has improved, thanks to his expert lessons." And

so saying he clapped his no longer so little brother on the shoulder and strolled back to the barracks.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-Four

X

The only light in the dark courtyard was offered by the spluttering torches collocated at irregular intervals around

the the stone walls. The Castle itself was in complete darkness, the last of the flickering candles in the

Great Hall had been snuffed out minutes ago.

X

Garth waited a little longer and then, less substantially than a dark shadow, he circled the Castle until he

arrived at the entrance to the dungeons.

At this time of night, there were only three guards on duty, one behind the main entrance and two in the ward-

room at the bottom of the corridor, where the cells were situated.

Garth was usually a calm, practical person but he couldn't control the trembling running through him at the

thought of his plan failing and of finding himself imprisoned in the dungeons along with the other poor prisoners.

X

In one hand he had a duplicate key to the main door; Sir Robert was paranoid over the security of his dungeons

and had had an extra set of keys forged for all the strategic locks in the Castle, keys that the Lady Ellen knew

exactly where her husband kept hidden.

In his other hand he held a jug of wine duly doctored with a potent sleep-inducing herb taken from amongst

those given to Sir Robert whenever he had been on a visit to Franck and Missouri.

X

Garth had no idea if his plan would work; it depended on many factors, most importantly of all on the alertness,

or not, of the guards.

X

He knocked on the door, his heart in his mouth, but he took a deep calming breath;

everything depended on his performance.

He heard the shuffle of the guard as he came to the eye-grill.

X

"What is it, runt." He asked looking out, his surly voice slurred with sleep.

X

"Ser," Garth replied. "I was charged with bringing the wine for the prison guards earlier in the evening but I was

waylaid and given another task by one of the Sergeants, and I forgot all about it."

X

Garth tried to put a touch of panic into his voice, something that came easily to him at this moment and he

continued. "The Lady Ellen counts the number of empty wine-jars in the morning when she comes down to

prepare the breakfasts and she will box my ears if one is missing. I will wait here if you and your companions

would care to drink it now, so I can take the jug back to the kitchens before dawn."

X

He hoped that the guard was addle-brained enough to believe him, for if it had been the contrary, he wouldn't

have been taken in an inch by such a weak story. The guard however, whether still woozy from sleep or just

plain dim-witted, greedily eyed the tapped jug that Garth held in his hands.

X

His heart sang when he heard the key turning in the lock and saw the soldier holding out his hand for the wine.

Garth handed it over and waited as the door was shut and locked again.

X

The guard put his face back to the grill," Get away with you, Dolt. The wine is welcome but you don't have to

wait as we will keep the jug here. You deserve to get your ears boxed for your forgetfulness," sneered the man

as he retreated from the door."

Garth couldn't believe his good luck and he felt weak at the knees as the tension slipped from his bones.

He turned the corner and sat down. He couldn't care less about the jug.

If the plan went as it should the guards would be snoring before long.

X

He waited impatiently for a while, then made his way stealthily to the door, placing his ear to the cold metal.

X

Silence.

x

He cautiously inserted the spare key in the lock and turned it as slowly as he could.

Fortunately it had been kept well oiled and it swivelled quietly enough.

He made his way forward, closing the door behind him and entering the long corridor.

If the soldier he had given the jug to hadn't shared with the others, then he too would soon be occupying one of

the cells.

X

A candle flickered in the distance as he walked forward He had never seen such a beautiful sight as that which

greeted him in the small ward-room. All three guards were stretched out over the table sound asleep.

He deftly slipped the bunch of keys from the jailor's belt and made his way to the cells.

X

He peeked in as he passed. He would have liked to have freed all the prisoners but that was impossible for the

moment. He made his way down the whole line but the cells were in darkness and exasperated, he was about

to go back to the ward-room for a torch, when a well-known face popped up on the other side of the grate on

the door of the last cell in the row.

X

"Sire," Garth breathed in shock, unable to believe his eyes. They had been told that the King was dead.

"What is going on, Boy?" the deep voice of the King enquired.

"I came to free Sir Robert and his jester friend who are imprisoned within," Garth stuttered.

"Then go;" the King ordered.

"But sire...,"

"Go! Finish what you have to do, and if you still have time come back and free me too."

X

Garth moved nimbly back up the line of cells and halted when he saw Robert's bearded face watching him

through the slats.

Bobby had instinctively understood that something was going on, and he stood back as Garth tried various keys

in the lock, cursing himself for forging a different one for each cell door.

Finally Garth got to the right one and the cell door opened.

X

"Thanks boy," Bobby nodded to Garth. "The guards?"

"They're asleep. The lady Ellen gave me a sleeping potion to put in their wine." Garth smiled.

"Then we must go quickly before it wears off. Rufus go keep an eye on the guards..." but Garth put a hand to his

shoulder.

X

"The King is here too. In the last cell," Garth informed him.

"Garth, What….!"The King is dead," Bobby replied.

"No!" Garth insisted, as he pointed down the way.

X

Bobby turned to his friend. "Rufus, go keep and eye on the guards while I go with Garth."

X

"John." Bobby couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him "The news was sent out that Azazel had killed you."

"It's really me, Bobby, the King answered with a lazy smile, "but I would really like to get out of here, if it's

possible."

X

Bobby opened the cell door and unlocked the chains around the King's legs.

"Garth, go and see if all is well with Rufus.

Well, we're out of the cells now, Sire, let's see if our luck will hold and

we can get away from the Castle."

X

The two men made their way rapidly down the stone corridor and arrived just in time to see Rufus deliver a blow

to the head of a stirring guard.

"Perhaps he didn't drink as deeply as the other two," Rufus smirked, "but he shouldn't wake any time soon."

X

They all emerged into the courtyard and Garth hastily locked the door behind him.

"Hurry," Garth urged. "The Lady Ellen is waiting for us in the wine cellar. She will let us out through the little

servants' door there, but we must hasten. We are on foot and as soon as they give the alarm they will be

on us."

X

John nodded.

Ellen nearly fainted when she saw the King alive and well, but John's first words were for the fate of his wife

Mary.

X

"She is well enough, My Lord," Ellen answered vaguely, not wanting to be the bearer of the bad news of her

wedding to Azazel.

X

Bobby put and end to any more questions, "Come, we will have time to talk later. We must go."

He didn't want the King to know anything more or he might decide to do something crazy, like trying to rescue

his wife.

X

So it was that four shadowy figures made their way to the forest, hoping that their flight wouldn't be discovered

too soon, but alas it was not to be, as yelling and shouting could be heard coming from the Castle

as the fugitives tried to put as much space between themselves and it as possible.

X

X

X

The brothers made their way back to Deacon who was clearly unhappy with the thought of another round of

training with two young dolts who didn't know a sword from a plough, but he was surprised by the improvement

in their swordplay and commented favourably upon it, receiving a smirk from Dean, as he in turn complimented

Deacon on his teaching methods.

X

"Did you see his face Sam when we upped our display," Dean laughed. "He really thought that he had worked a

miracle with us."

"Maybe we shouldn't have," Sam smiled at his brother's obvious glee. " I hope he doesn't make a big thing of it

with his fellow soldiers. "

"Aw, Sammy, don't be all doom and gloom," Dean grinned as he bumped against his little brother's shoulder.

"Come on, It's time to pay a little visit to your beloved."

X

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Dean, wondering just what on earth he was going to say to the Princess

Jessica, although he couldn't deny his pleasure in speaking to her again.

There was no way he was ever going to tell Dean that, though. His brother already teased him mercilessly as it

was.

X

They found their way to the walled garden and hung around until the coast was clear.

"Come on, Sammy get your butt over the wall," Dean panted, as he gave Sam a push-up.

Sam perched on top and reached an arm down to his brother, pulling him up, but in so doing, he lost his

precarious balance and they both finished up in a tangle of arms and legs at the feet of a stunned Jessica.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to "huntergirl" whom I can't thank personally.

X

* * *

><p>A Little Glossary.<p>

* * *

><p>Lawrencia :- the Winchesters' home kingdom, at the moment conquered by Azazel.<p>

Arkansia :- a neighbouring kingdom ruled by King Adrian, father to the Princess Jessica.

Arkadelphia :- Arkansia's Castle town where the runaway princes are hiding out in incognito as soldiers in a

garrison of Azazel's men, sent to hunt them down.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-Five.

X

Dean was the first to pull himself up thanks to his soft landing on top of his brother and he saw Jessica's stunned expression

turning to alarm. He just managed to rush forward and put a hand over her opening mouth to smother her call for help, before it

brought the guards running; but Jessica was no faint-hearted maiden and she delivered a bone-crunching kick to Dean's shin

causing him to gulp down the vulgar curse that came to his lips, but he managed ignore the pain and hang on to the struggling

princess.

X

By this time, Sam had pulled himself up and he tried to calm Jessica down. If he couldn't get her to listen, for him and Dean it

would all be over and they would be dragged back to Lawrencia in chains.

He held his arms open wide and tried to be as unthreatening as possible. The only part of him that was recognisable at the

moment were his eyes and that's what he went with. He widened them and tried to puppy-eye her.

X

"Princess Jessica, we're not going to harm you. Look at me closely," he began softly. "Don't you recognise us? It's me, Samuel and

that's Prince Dean that's holding on to you." He stared at her earnestly, diffusing as much sincerity as he could into his voice and

body-language.

X

Jessica's fear-filled eyes took on a sceptical expression as if the idea that this dirty, unshaven soldier could be the scholarly, neat

Prince Samuel that she knew, was utterly impossible, but the wide moss-green eyes were identical to Sam's; she knew THAT

because she had mooned over them so many times.

X

Sam perceived her change of expression and continued.

"Jessica, listen. We have something very important to tell you. If you promise not to shout for help Dean will let go of you."

She turned her eyes to what she could see of Dean; his bottle green eyes looked familiar too, although he was just as unkempt

as the supposed Sam was.

She was by no means completely convinced, but it could be them.

X

"Jessica," Sam repeated. "We are not going to hurt you, I promise. Just hear us out and if you don't believe what we tell you, we'll

go back over the wall and you'll never see us again. Please Jessica," he pleaded, eyes as sincere as he could make them.

She nodded, finally persuaded. There was no doubt that those eyes belonged to Prince Samuel of Lawrencia.

X

The brothers exchanged glances

[Let's hope she doesn't scream when I let go,] Dean's eyes said.

[Well, we'll soon find out,] was Sam's answering look.

X

Dean slowly removed his hand from Jessica's mouth, not wholly convinced that she wouldn't cry out, but the girl stood quietly, her

expression calm. Now that she had identified them as the Princes, she sensed that she was in no real danger.

X

"Prince Samuel is that really you?" She asked bewildered. "What on Earth are you doing here dressed like that? You know that

the soldiers whose uniform you are wearing, are the very ones who are searching for you?"

X

"Speak quietly Jessica," Sam admonished.

"We have to talk to you; it's very important and the fate of your father's kingdom maydepend on whether or not you believe what

we're about to tell you," Sam continued, as Dean took his place at his brother's side.

X

"Is there anywhere we can talk more privately?" Dean asked pulling Jessica behind an adjoining bush.

She shook herself free from his grasp and pondered for a moment; getting two soldiers across the garden and into the Castle

unseen would be impossible.

X

"There's a little summer-house at the bottom of the garden," she concluded finally "We can go there. Make your way down to it

following this wall and slip in. I'll take the main path through the garden and tell my ladies that I want to be left alone for a

while. Go!"

X

"Jessica, please don't betray us. We've put ourselves in great danger to help you. Don't let us down," were Sam's parting words

as she turned to go

"I said I would listen to what you have to say. I will not betray you, I swear," she answered solemnly.

Sam nodded as he and Dean set off, keeping their backs to the wall and concealing themselves carefully behind any available

greenery.

X

Jessica was a product of her day; an era when women had a set of rules of behaviour laid out for them to follow, but she had

always felt them tight. Why did the men get to have all the fun, she had frequently asked herself.

Truly the only way for a woman to be in charge of her own destiny was if she married. As a married woman she would have the

authority over her whole house-hold and be able to come and go at will, answerable only to her husband and she had set her

sights on Prince Samuel Winchester for that role, from the first moment he had turned his hypnotic eyes and sunny smile on her.

Nothing had changed since then, although she didn't quite understand why the sight of him dressed as a grimy soldier had made

her even more resolved to have him.

X

She set out towards the summer-house. She would listen to what the Princes had to say.

She had heard that Azazel had laid waste to Lawrencia with some kind of traitorous stratagem. Nothing could be kept secret in

such a restricted area as her father's Castle, and she also was aware that her father had albeit unwillingly, opened diplomatic

relations with the new king of Lawrencia.

Azazel had already conquered it, and there would have been no point in King Adrian making an enemy out of the new King;

so he had allowed his troops into Arkadelphia to search for the runaway princes; princes that she had just vowed not to betray

and who were waiting for her to join them.

X

The summer-house was a flimsy construction, barely large enough to hold all three but no-one would bother them there for the

time-being.

X

The brothers had slipped uneventfully into safety of the little construction.

"What do you think, Sam? You know her best. Will she listen?"

"I know her best?" was the incredulous reply. "I have spoken to her only a few times, mostly when we were younger, so I know

her as much as you do!"

"Little brother, that young lady has marked you out for her own, even if you haven't realised it yet, " Dean teased as he watched

Sam's face take on a reddish tinge.

"Shut up Dean!" he answered, pissed. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, Sammy, all I know is that when you turned those puppy eyes on her, she melted like hot butter."

"Oh, right, smart ass! You melt too when I turn them on you, Dean; but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you! " Sam retorted

smugly, for once leaving his big brother speechless, or nearly.

"You little bitch, Sammy!

"Jerk"

X

The brothers cocked their heads in attention at the sounds of someone approaching and breathed in relief as the slender shape

of Jessica entered.

X

"Here I am. I'm listening," was all she said.

Somehow Sam felt overly self-conscious after Dean's little rant about him and Jessica, but he began nevertheless.

X

"Just how much do you know about what happened at Lawrencia?" Sam asked Jessica.

"I know what the gossip around Arkadelphia reports, namely that Azazel is said to have entered the Castle through a secret

passage revealed to him by someone inside, and that King John was deposed and killed."

X

She saw the brothers' faces sadden at the reminder of their father's fate, but she ploughed on.

"I know that my Royal Father accepted the new King, saying that there was nothing to be gained by making an enemy of him now

that he was already ensconced on the throne."

X

The brothers looked at one another.

There had just been ordinary diplomatic relations between Arkansia and Lawrencia but they were a little taken aback, and felt a

little betrayed by the swift acceptance that King Adrian had shown Azazel.

X

"Do you know why he has allowed Azazel's soldiers hospitality here?" Sam asked.

"My father thought that there would be no harm in it as he was sure that this was the last place two runaway princes would

come; it was too obvious a choice."

X

Another ironic glance passed between the brothers at her words, but Sam had found the opening he needed.

"If that's the case, then why would Azazel send a garrison of soldiers to search for us here, if the chances of us coming to

Arkansia were so low?

Wouldn't it be more logical if he had sent them to spy out the defences of Arkansia in prospect of a future attack? Why stop with

Lawrencia?"

X

Jessica seemed to ponder his words for a moment before she answered.

"I would think he still has his hands full consolidating his conquest of Lawrencia. The last thing he would do is take on another

fight so soon."

X

"Azazel hardly lost a man taking Lawrencia. We were too complacent; too used to peace and prosperity and that made us all

incautious. Then having a helping hand from inside the Castle made things even easier," explained Dean firmly, taking over from

Sam.

"Your father's kingdom is smaller than ours and Azazel would have no trouble conquering it, not when he already has troops

stationed right in the Castle-yard, thanks to your father's short-sighted benevolence!"

"Jessica, at least speak to your father about what we have told you. Warn him that Azazel is not to be trusted," Dean finished off.

X

To the boys' surprise Jessica turned on them, her words harsh.

"And just what do you expect me to warn him about? That two runaway princes believe that although Azazel sent some troops

here to search for them, his true intent is to wage war on Arkansia? I think my father would need more proof than that before

taking any action against him and plunging us into a war."

X

"Jessica, I can't give you certain proof but I had a…a…," he looked over at Dean, who just shrugged, as if to say, go with it,

"...vision. I know," he continued, "that it sounds even stranger, but I had one too before Lawrencia was invaded and I just

brushed it off as a bad dream, instead of which it came true.

Earlier today I had a similar vision only this time it was Arkansia that was conquered."

X

"A vision?" repeated Jessica sceptically. "Well I'm sure that my father will be persuaded to believe me completely when I add that

one of those runaway princes also had a "vision" of this hypothetical conquest!

I've heard enough! I said that I would listen to what you had to say but if even I don't believe you, how can I convince my father

to.

Now you had both better get out of here before you're discovered and captured.

Rest assured that I will not betray your presence; this I swear."

X

"But Jessica at least keep your eyes and ears open, you might hear something suspicious that will make you believe what we are

telling you, " Sam implored, dejected that he hadn't been able to convince her.

"Sam, what's come over you? I always got the impression that you were a level headed, intelligent person and now I find you

babbling on about plots and visions. I hardly recognise you any more!" she replied astonished.

X

Suddenly Sam put his hands to his head and fell to the ground, while Dean pushed unceremoniously past Jessica and knelt down

in front of his brother, taking hold of his arms.

As before Sam calmed down at Dean's touch and his vision played out naturally.

X

"Sammy, are you all right?" Dean asked as his brother seemed to come back to reality again.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dean."

"Well! What did you see, brother?"

X

"I saw the first line of Azazel's soldiers on the left bank of the river, ready to attack Arkansia two days hence.

Jessica; if you cannot convince your father of anything else, then at least ask him to send out a spy to see if there really are men

gathering there," Sam stated calmly, looking up at her.

"If you wish to speak with us you know where we are hidden"

X

"Come on Sammy. We've done all we can. It's up to Jessica now if she wants to believe us or not," ordered Dean, putting an end

to the meeting.

X

And without another word the brothers made their way to the wall and descended carefully to the other side leaving Jessica with

her mouth hanging open!

X

XXXX TBC XXXX

X

Sorry if any stupid mistakes have slipped through. :(

Your thoughts are always appreciated. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To mb64, sorry for taking so long to update!

X

Once Upon A Time.

X

Chapter Twenty-Six

XXXXXXXXX

The three fugitives ran as if the devil was on their trail, faltering occasionally as they stumbled over the unseen roots and potholes that disseminated the uneven ground of the forest floor.

John thanked his lucky stars that he had been imprisoned for a relatively short period of time, otherwise he would never have been able to keep up the pace his companions were setting. They were simply running blind however, like deer that instinctively flee when they scent the predator, with no particular destination in mind, just the desire to survive another day.

"Stop," Bobby's wheezing voice eventually stuttered in an exhausted whisper, as he folded his body in two trying to catch a breath.

"We…can't...keep... running… like this. We'll have to find a place to hide or we'll just collapse from sheer exhaustion. This is all my fault," he continued in the same breath, "if I had been more careful over the security of the Castle and of the Realm, none of this would have happened!"

John pulled him up with the last of his own waning strength, and placed his hands on his shoulders, turning his old friend towards him.

"Stop it, Bobby," he chided. "I'm as much to blame for this catastrophe as you. I was so caught up in the pleasures of my life that I neglected to dedicate any attention to the dangers that are always lying in wait for a King. So let's just concentrate on saving our skins and we'll play the "blame game" another time," John concluded giving Bobby a clap on the shoulders, receiving a weary nod from the other.

"Now," John continued, taking command of the situation, " I'm open for ideas. Any suggestions as to where to make for?"

X

"If you wish to see the dawn of a new day, you would be wise to come with me," a female voice answered John's question, causing three heads to turn in astonishment.

The ever-closer echo of the baying dogs and the shouting of the soldiers spurred the escapees to accept the offer without dwelling too much on the whys and the wherefores, as they followed in Indian file behind the mysterious woman, while shrugging their shoulders and exchanging puzzled glances.

X

X

X

"Maybe Jessica isn't as in to you as I thought Sammy. She didn't seem to believe what you told her," Dean commented as he and his brother walked across the Castle-Yard after exiting the garden.

Sam bitch-faced him. "If someone had come to you and told you what we just told Jessica would you have believed them? Hell, I had a dream or a vision or whatever you want to call it about Lawrencia and I didn't even tell YOU 'cause I thought it was nothing, and that you would laugh at me!"

At these words, Dean turned unexpectedly towards his brother making him take a step back to avoid a collision.

X

Just as his father had done in the forest with Bobby, Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "I won't ever laugh at anything you tell me Sam, especially now that those visions you're having seem to benefit from my touch and become clearer and painless to you; so let's not keep secrets from one another, for even what we consider as silly details might be important. Okay?" he finished, cupping his little brother's neck before backing away.

"That works both ways, Dean," Sam retorted irascibly as his brother returned to his place by his side.

"Right, soldier boy," Dean answered with a cock-sure un-princely smirk.

X

"Hey, You two," a surly voice shouted. The princes halted, exchanging worried glances. Had some one seen through their disguise?

They turned slowly, the unspoken understanding between them to run for their lives if caught out, but they sighed in relief as the soldier continued. "Where have you two been hiding out? You were hired to be soldiers not to pass your time sleeping in the shade. Get your lazy butts over here! The lord Azazel gave us a job to do; find the runaways! Get out with the others and do your job!"

So the princes found themselves in the surreal position of having to go out with a troop of soldiers searching for themselves, but as long as no-one found them, they could look as much as they wished!

X

Night had fallen before the men made their way back to the barracks after their unfruitful search; all of them too tired to do much else than throw themselves down on their pallets and sleep. The two brothers were no exception, for their eyes closed as soon as their heads touched the hard mattress.

X

The next day passed just as uneventfully, the ironic search for "themselves" as non-productive as before.

"You know, Sammy," Dean remarked as he congratulated himself on his idea. "This has to be one of my most brilliant moves. If we hadn't joined up with the soldiers we would probably be languishing in a putrid cell somewhere by now, wondering just what Azazel had in store for us."

"Shut up, Dean, don't go tempting Fate," his brother replied exasperated. "Anyway, you're my big brother. It's up to you to look after me," Sam continued, smiling angelically at his brother's incredulous expression.

"Why you little ass!" Dean replied good-humouredly. "Is that you laughing at me now? I should have turned you over to Azazel myself. Maybe cut a deal for my good-will gesture!"

Sam just smirked and continued on, knowing that not one word of what was coming out from Dean's mouth was true. He would kill himself first before handing his little brother over to Azazel.

X

X

A Sam was crossing the court-yard that evening at his return, he felt a jolt as someone bumped into him accidentally and a piece of torn parchment was thrust into his hand; he turned and saw a young woman dressed in servant's clothes walking hastily away.

Dean who was a few paces ahead had stopped when he sensed Sam halting behind him, and he turned just as Sam was examining the scrap of paper in his hand. "What did she want, brother? "he asked. "Has she been struck by your goofy face and asked you for a tryst under some shady tree," he smirked.

As usual he was rewarded by the expression that he had christened "bitch-face" while the were all languishing luxuriously in Missouri's hot water pool. His little brother had seemed so similar to his mother's puppy, with his wet hair falling all over the place and his face scrunched up in displeasure!

"I'll leave the wenching under the trees to you," was Sam's stilted reply. "It's from Jessica, you jerk. She wants to meet with us tonight in the garden when everyone's asleep."

"Hmm, maybe you got through to her after all, Sammy," Dean smirked receiving as a reward another ground-breaking bitch face.

"I wonder what she wants, Dean?"

"Well, it won't be long before your curiosity is satisfied. Come on Sam, The sides of my stomach are gluing themselves together by way of the pitiful rations we get, so let's at least go and eat what they do give us. In a few days we'll get our first pay and I'm going to raid the market for all the goodies my stomach can take."

"Dean, about tonight, I can go on my own if you want to sleep".

Dean didn't even deign him with an answer.

X

The moon was partially hidden behind the dark clouds as the two shadows slipped over the wall of the closed garden and settled themselves in the little summer-house to wait for Jessica.

"Maybe, she was just leading you on, Sammy," Dean grumbled, as his butt was getting sore on the hard wooden seat. "We've been here for hours. If she doesn't show up soon we're going to have to get back before we're missed."

"Shh!" Sam whispered as a rustling sound came towards them. Dean tensed up, hoping that it really was Jessica and that she hadn't betrayed then to the authorities.

They both breathed out a sigh of relief as the unmistakable figure of the young woman came through the door, visibly nervous and flustered.

"It's true," she confirmed, getting quickly to the point. "My father sent out spies and effectively there is a large body of troops camped out exactly where you said they would be," eyes glancing towards Sam.

Dean clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. " I had hoped that this time your little vision would have been wrong Sammy, but now that we know it isn't, what are we going to do?"

Sam just returned his glance. They could hardly look out for themselves, let alone Jessica's kingdom!

X

X

As the men gradually followed their rescuer, the noises of the pursuers became ever fainter until they could no longer be heard. John was sure he was mistaken but even the colour of the greenery seemed slightly different.

Maybe it's a trick of the light he thought to himself as they eventually emerged into a clearing where a small cottage stood.

"Welcome to my home," she said cordially as she opened the door.

"Just a minute," John declared before entering, His suspicions had gone into overkill after the debacle at the Castle. "First of all, I want to know just who you are and if we can trust you, before walking into your little hide-away."

"I saved your lives, is that not goodwill enough," she countered. "However, you can think of me as the Spirit of the Woods."

"Does the Spirit of the Woods have a name or are we to address you as Spirit?" he insisted.

"You are a most vexing man John," she sighed. "I do have a name and you may call me by it if you so wish. It's Eleanor, Eleanor Visyak. Satisfied now?"

John nodded as if the sole fact of knowing her name was enough to make him trust her, and he entered the cottage followed by Bobby and Rufus.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX

.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to "huntergirl," "guest" and "elizabeth" :)

* * *

><p>"Shh," Sam whispered as a rustling sound came towards them. Dean tensed up, hoping that it really was Jessica and that she hadn't betrayed them to the authorities.<p>

They both breathed a sigh of relief as the unmistakable figure of the girl came through the door, visibly nervous and flustered.

"It's true," she confirmed, getting quickly to the point. "My father sent out spies, and effectively there is a large body of troops camped out exactly where you said they would be," eyes glancing towards Sam.

Dean clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. " I had hoped that this time your little vision would have been wrong, Sammy but now that we know it isn't, what are we going to do?"

Sam just returned his glance. There wasn't really much to say!

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

X

The atmosphere in the little summerhouse had become very heavy as each of the three occupants wrestled with their individual thoughts.

Sam and Dean exchanged preoccupied glances.

It was clear now that Azazel wouldn't be satisfied with Lawrencia, but intended to sweep over the whole continent becoming its sole ruler.

The brothers held a silent conversation using only their eyes and finally Dean nodded, turning his gaze back to Jessica.

X

"Did you tell your father about us? That we were the ones to give you this information?" he asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"No, I merely told him that one of my ladies had overheard some gossip amongst the soldiers in the Castle courtyard and brought it to my ears."

"Your father acted on supposed gossip. He must have a great consideration for you," Sam observed impressed.

"My father loves me and listens to my opinions," she answered coldly. "Do you think that only sons are respected by their fathers?"

X

Sam looked at her with a new appreciation in his eyes, no longer seeing the annoying little girl that had a crush on him, but the beautiful and intelligent woman that she now was.

Dean just grinned, amused at the expression on his little brother's face. "She's got you now, Sammy," he observed silently to himself.

However there would be time for that later Dean mused, as he took command of the situation.

X

"We have to convince your father. He must gather his troops and stand against Azazel, otherwise his realm will be overrun as Lawrencia was," Dean stated plainly.

"But Arkansia is smaller than Lawrencia, and our troops less in number. How can we stand against him?" was Jessica's concerned reply.

"It's either that or be conquered as we were, without even putting up any kind of resistance. I would think that your subjects would fight for their King alongside his soldiers, to defend their homes and families, would they not?" he continued.

"Then we can help your father with his battle strategies," Sam broke in, looking over hesitantly at Dean, who nodded.

"My visions may be able to foresee Azazel's moves before he makes them, and so allow King Adrian to plan his counter attacks in plenty of time."

X

"Samuel, I have had a hard time believing in your visions, even although I have witnessed one myself; I know father will be even more sceptical," she retorted doubtfully.

Dean however, had had enough of talking, and of the lack of faith she was piling on Sam "If your father is too narrow-minded to believe us, then he deserves to have his kingdom conquered. We are offering our help, but if he does not wish to take it, then perhaps before long you will be the ex-princess Jessica, taking on the new role of concubine to Azazel."

X

Dean knew he was being a little harsh but the time for being delicate was over. They needed days to think out a plan and these sterile conversations with Jessica were a waste of precious time.

He felt Sam's eyes chiding him for his coldness, but he understood what Dean was trying to do; put the fear of death into Jessica so she would be all the more convincing when she spoke to her father about them.

X

Jessica, however, surprised them with her answer. "Come, we will go to my father now. I believe you, and we must convince him of the truth of your words!"

So saying she led the way through the dark garden into the Castle.

"It's the middle of the night; will your father not be asleep," Sam objected as they followed.

"Then we shall wake him," was Jessica's firm reply. "You have just stated that there is little time. He can rest after we have defeated Azazel."

Dean's eyes met his brother's. "Maybe she does have a giant crush on you after all," his glance transmitted. "Shut up, jerk," was Sam's eye-rolled reply, as they followed Jessica through a small door in the wall.

X

Before long they found themselves in an ample corridor and she stopped before an embossed oak door.

"Wait here while I go and wake Father."

King Adrian emerged minutes later, his night robe around his shoulders, with Jessica tucked protectively behind him.

He stared hostilely at the two young men waiting outside.

X

"Jessica has just recounted an incredible story about you two," he commenced as he came forward. "Let me see your faces." He took one of the lighted torches from its wall bracket as the brothers took off their helmets and left there faces open to inspection.

He nodded satisfied. "You are both older, but there can be no doubt that you are who you claim to be, the Princes Sam and Dean of Lawrencia."

He turned towards the door from which he had emerged. "Come, my wife is away to visit with her cousins. We will speak here."

X

He turned his attention towards Sam.

"It was you then who told Jessica of Azazel's army gathering on the outskirts of Arkansia, not some gossip that was picked up in the court-yard, She tells me you have had some kind of "visions". Is this so?"

Sam simply nodded.

X

Dean wasn't exactly feeling too friendly towards the King. After all he had allowed Azazel's troops into the city to search for him and Sam, but perhaps now was not the best time to antagonise the only person who could turn the tide in their favour, so he kept his temper under strict control, feeling Sam's approving vibes arriving from his sibling's shoulder bump.

X

"Yes Sire," Dean answered for his brother. "Sam discovered that he had the ability to see glimpses of the future, something that was difficult for him to accept, and for me too as his brother; but nonetheless it is true."

"So you think Azazel will use these troops to attack me and conquer this realm?" queried the King.

"Why would he station his troops there if that was not his intent?" Sam replied impatiently.

"Could he not simply be out on manoeuvres, training his soldiers," Adrian countered not altogether convinced, or maybe not wanting to believe that he was Azazel's next target; a conquerer who had appeared out of nowhere, and taken the richest kingdom on the continent with surprising ease.

X

The King studied the young men before him.

He could see they were convinced of what they were saying but that did not mean it was true; however he would go along with them for now.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"We must set up counter measures," Dean began. "Contrast his men outside of the City walls. Once they have taken the Castle, it will be too late. We have the element of surprise on our side, so we must act now," Dean spat vehemently, taking the King aback with his passionate out burst.

X

Sam placed a calming hand on his sibling's chest and took over from his hot-headed brother, using his most soothing voice. "Our realm was taken because of a secret passage. Do you have any in the castle?"

The King exchanged looks with his daughter. There were two, one here in the bed- chamber and one in the Great Hall.

Sam didn't need to wait for their answer as it was already written on their faces. "Then sent some of your best troops to survey the exits and make sure that no-one opens the way from the inside, and that none of Azazel's men come near. Even if you do not completely trust us, this you can do. At least you will have fair warning of that!"

The King nodded his assent.

"Also, you must send out more spies to keep the position of Azazel's men under control and avert you if they should move closer t...…."

X

Sam stopped in mid-sentence and brought his fists to his head as he felt another painful vision coming on. He fell to his knees.

"Dean," he whimpered, needing his brother's touch to alleviate his pain.

Dean threw himself to the ground in front of Sam, his strong hands gripping his brother's arms and he saw Sam's pain melt away like magic, as his vision became clear.

Dean didn't understand why his touch should help his brother through these phenomenon but it must have to do with Missouri telling him that they shared the one soul. He honestly he didn't care all that much. What was important was that he could help his little brother just by latching on to him.

X

The King and Jessica looked on astounded as the two brothers held on to each other and remained still and silent until Sam eventually roused himself, and was pulled to his feet by his older brother.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked concernedly, not in the least bothered by the interested glances of the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," Sam smiled back sheepishly, "otherwise I would be bashing my head against the floor in agony by this time."

"That's what older brothers are for, bitch," Dean smiled, as his worry for his brother waned rapidly with Sam's recovery.

X

He waited until Sam had composed himself before letting go.

He knew his sibling would share when he was ready and he didn't have to wait long as Sam began to explain what he had seen to the wide eyed father and daughter. "Azazel has…, will place his troops in a two-pronged attack, like a pair of pincers coming in from two sides"

"Dividing his troops may be a mistake," Dean broke in eagerly "Perhaps there will be a chance to defeat them even if they are more numerous. When is this gonna happen, Sam? Did you see?"

"It will be three days from now. I heard them speak of Sunday," was the reply.

X

The King paced the chamber agitatedly.

"That day no one will expect such an attack as it's the day of rest and worship. What must we do?" he looked over at the Princes, all doubts seemingly gone from his mind.

"First of all we must get rid of the troops that Azazel has stationed in the town." Dean stated.

"But how? If I tell them to go, it will make them suspicious as to my reasons," the King objected.

Dean nodded, "The evening before the attack we will send them all on a wild –goose chase. You will tell them that spies have identified the Princes of Lawrencia and they are hiding out in an old hunting cabin in the woods on the borders with your neighbouring kingdom. Send two of your most experienced riders with two fast horses on ahead, so that when Azazel's men spot them, they can give them a run for their money, keeping at least those troops far away from here"

The King nodded his approval. "I see that your tactical skills have not been exaggerated, young Dean."

Sam sent a proud smile to his brother. Dean was the best and nothing made him happier than when others realised it too.

Adrian seemed endowed with a new energy as he spoke. "I will go and see to the surveillance of the secret passages and pick two good men for the chase."

"Remember, Sire," Dean admonished. "The less people who know what we have discussed, the better. If there is a spy in your entourage, all will have been for nothing."

The King nodded, the irony of taking advice from a young upstart not lost on him, but Dean's words belied his years.

X

"Have a room prepared for them Jessica," her father ordered, "but it is better that you two not be seen wandering around the Castle until everything is over." The boys nodded and followed Jessica as she showed them to a guest room.

"Thanks, Jessica," Sam smiled, as she turned to leave. "Through your help, we may have a chance to defeat our now common enemy"

"Samuel," was Jessica's pert reply as she exited the room. "I will think on a way for you to thank me more personally, but that must wait until you have bathed, my Prince!"

X

"Wow, Sammy. That girl is going to give you one Hell of a ride," Dean grinned as his brother's face took on a rosy hue. "Shut up, Jerk," was the curt reply as he threw himself down on the bed, exhaustion from the vision overcoming him and causing him to fall promptly asleep.

X

Dean moved to the window and gazed up at the night sky, wondering what was happening back home and hoping that it wouldn't be long before he managed to return.

He turned towards the bed and threw himself down beside his sleeping brother, an arm thrown casually over Sam's chest as if even in sleep he felt the need keep him safe.

X

X

X

Mary tried not to scream as Azazel took out his anger on her.

John had escaped along with the other two. He had already had the jailors killed as painfully as possible, as a warning of what would happen to those who did not keep good watch.

He had not told Mary about John, and as no one else was permitted to see her other than his daughters and the surly serving woman, his hold over her would be unchanged.

Apart from the fact that she was John's wife, her beauty truly excited and gave him pleasure and he was going to get the most out of her, as he would with any of his possessions.

Her screams gave him all the more satisfaction although now she rarely called out, managing to control herself; but the night was young and he was very inventive.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to every one who reviewed, favoured and alerted this story and a special thanks to guest "sarah" for her sweet review of Mind to Mind, Heart to Heart, yesterday.

X

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

X

As duly agreed with King Adrian, two of his most experienced soldiers were equipped with the fastest horses in the Royal stables and sent off in all secrecy to act as decoys for the young Winchesters, while word was spread throughout the city of the certain sighting of the two princely fugitives at many leagues to the east, in the vast forests which extended abundant across the rolling plains.

X

Azazel's troops snapped at the bait like fish on a hook and the city was emptied in record time of the troops' cumbersome presence. The King ordered the city gates to be closed and barred behind them as soon as the last of the soldiers had disappeared into the far horizon.

No point in arousing suspicion in the departing troops by shutting the gates too soon, with the danger of them turning back.

X

At the same time Adrian surreptitiously sent out messengers to his generals, ordering them to make their divisions ready for battle.

He would confer with them later but for the moment he had to inform his subjects of the situation, so he had them convene in the city square and proceeded to explain that an army, namely that of Azazel, had gathered on the far banks of the river, ready to attack the city.

X

The townsfolk were aghast at the news, believing that Azazel would have contented himself with the far richer and grander kingdom of Lawrencia and left Arkansia alone.

The King tried to calm the rising panic that snaked through his subjects by explaining that they had a secret weapon on their side that would surely turn the tide of the upcoming battle in their favour,

When the people began to whisper about witches and magic, the King let the notion circulate.

His subjects would defend themselves more confidently with the belief in some "supernatural" aid, if and when Azazel and his troops managed to break through the bulk of his army and advance to beneath the fortified walls of Arkadelphia..

Having duly warned his subjects, he retired to the chamber where the two princes and his daughter awaited, and he summoned his generals to him. Jessica had insisted on being present, and as Adrian could think of no reason to deny her request, he had grudgingly agreed.

X

X

The generals filed into the chamber, their curiosity aroused; there had been few uses for their capabilities during the past years, as other than the odd skirmish, peace had blessed the region.

"These are the two runaway Princes of Lawrencia," King Adran began as the soldiers looked on in surprise, for they had only been told to prepare for battle and like the rest of the citizens had heard the news of the Princes' supposed sightings in an area far from Arkansia .

"As you can see they are not in any distant forest but here present," he continued. "These young men will help us with our fight against the invading troops, and you will all be under their command."

X

There was a moment of incredulous silence followed by a buzz of murmured outrage amongst the militia.

"My siege," blustered the most senior of his generals. "This is preposterous; these are but boys, how can they hope to successfully lead an army?"

The other men in the room echoed this opinion with nods and undertones, but the King held up a hand to quiet them.

"They are more than they seem! You will obey their every command and position your troops as they tell you to," the King ordered.

"Do not fret, my generals, for with their help you will be able to anticipate the enemy's every move and so emerge victorious. They themselves will tell you what you need to know."

X

At the King's words, Dean took a step forward, his brother at his back, and with head held high, he addressed the room.

" I can understand your hesitancy in wanting to follow us, as it is true that my brother and I have no experience of war, for my father's kingdom has always been a peaceful one but," he turned to smile at Sam, "between us we have the ability to predict and anticipate all of the enemy's tactics, and so ambush and attack them while they are on the move and unprepared for our assault."

"What witchcraft is this'" one soldier growled scornfully.

"Sire," he turned to the King. "Would you have us at the beck and call of sorcerers now?"

X

Dean intervened before the King could answer, his eyes flashing green fire. "We are no sorcerers; my brother has a special ability that allows him to predict some future events with my assistance; a talent given to him by Heaven," he retorted, lying through his teeth.

"It has nothing to do with magic or witchery," Dean declared in the most assured tone that he could muster, as if compelling the generals to accept his explanation with the mere force of his will.

X

He could feel more than see Sam's ironic grin behind him at his words, for they were both well aware that the power of visions that Sam possessed could just have easily come from Hell as from Heaven, or even be of occult origin for all they knew!

Sam could see the indecision on the four generals' faces as they considered his big brother's words.

If it was Dean's words, or his haughty gaze that convinced them, the Princes would never know, but with a collective nod the Generals accepted Dean's explanation.

"So be it," the most senior of the officers conceded. "We will follow the orders of the Winchesters, but if the battle should go badly then we will take command ourselves.

Dean nodded his head slightly in acceptance.

"That seems fair enough. Now there is no more time to waste, however. Your men must get into position on this side of the river and follow our indications as we progressively give you updates on the status of Azazel's army.

Do not doubt we shall win the day and banish Azazel and his minions from our fair lands."

X

The generals murmured in grudging assent.

The man who stood before them tall and strong, was every inch a King and they would follow him and his younger sibling onto the battle–field this day.

King Adrian watched in amusement as his hardened officers fell under the spell of the young Prince.

Dean would have made a fine husband for his daughter Jessica, he mused, but by the mooning glances she was sending to the younger prince Samuel, he understood that her heart was already taken by the taller of the two Winchesters.

No matter, he would have spirited grandchildren to bounce on his knees whichever of the two Princes shared her bed.

He tore his thoughts away from such pleasurable images, the grandchidren would have to wait; he forced his attention back to the forthcoming battle and fervently hoped that the Fates would grant them victory.

X

X

With the aid of Sam's visions the far inferior army of the King was able to anticipate the battle strategies of Azazel and carry out unexpected guerrilla attacks and ambushes, as the main body of his army advanced towards Arkansia, causing ever increasing panic among the enemy.

They were ever more terrified by the seeming magic of Adrian's army, which somehow always managed to foresee exactly what their next move would be, so ensuring that the scanty number of enemy soldiers that actually managed to reach the exterior of the City walls of Arkadelphia were easily overpowered by the irate citizens of the City, who exited the gates and cast themselves down like rabid wolves on the poor unfortunates.

As night fell the ground was ever more thickly carpeted with the bodies of dead and wounded soldiers, mostly belonging to the enemy.

X

The battle was over; Azazel's troops defeated but of their leader, there was no sign.

X

X

Dean held onto his little brother, Sam's long legs shaking like those of a new-born foal, his body exhausted by the series of visions that had allowed King Adrian's forces to win the Day.

"Come on Sammy," Dean whispered concernedly. "Let's get you out of here before you fall flat on your face."

Sam could only nod in assent, almost too exhausted to speak as he held onto his big brother. They took a couple of faltering steps with Dean taking all of his brother's weight, when Sam suddenly fell to his knees, with a strangled cry.

" Dean," he called weakly, "another vision…"

X

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he began to panic.

The battle was won; why more visions? Perhaps they were never going to stop!

Sam couldn't take much more, even with the calming influence of Dean's grip; he could see that his brother was utterly exhausted.

Sam held on for dear life to his older sibling as the vision unfolded, and then collapsed bonelessly into Dean's arms where his brother held on tight muttering soothing words, and promises that everything would be all right.

Sam relaxed into his brother's arms and when he had recuperated some energy he narrated his vision. "Azazel hides in the inn we stopped at when we first fled to Arkansia; in the stables beneath the straw. Have the King send men to capture him."

X

"No, I will go get him. I want to be the last one he sees before he dies. I want vengeance for all the innocents that have died because of him;" Dean declared. coldly

"Dean, no!" Sam begged, his wide puppy eyes gazing earnestly into his brother's; his hands fisted in his doublet.

"He might kill you! I…I…. need you Dean. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Come on Sammy, nothing will happen. You know I'm the best swordsman in the Realm. I can take him," Dean smirked trying to calm Sam's fears.

"What if I get more visions?" Sam replied. "If you're not here to complete our circle, I don't know if I will have the strength to survive it."

X

Dean cursed silently. He couldn't leave Sam alone in the state he was in.

He so wanted to make Azazel suffer, but Sam's well-being came before anything else. The black-hearted son-of a-bitch would have to wait for now.

He called over a foot-soldier and revealed Azazel's whereabouts to him, telling the man to refer to the generals that they must immediately send out a company of men to capture him and escort him here.

The man quickly ran off to do Dean's bidding.

Thanks to the Winchesters, Azazel's army had been disintegrated and only a few of Adrian's men had been killed. The Princes had earned the respect of even the humblest foot-soldier.

X

Sam sighed in relief. Dean was safe for now, although he was well aware that his brother had been dissuaded from going after Azazel only because he knew his little brother needed him.

X

"Come on, Sammy. We've got to get you somewhere where you can rest and eat something, otherwise I'll have to carry your skinny ass around for the next century!"

He held on tight to his younger brother as they weaved their way across to the horses, helping the exhausted Sam up onto one's back and laying him down along the beast's neck.

"Dean, "Sam objected wearily "I can manage to ride back to Arkadelphia on my own."

"Shut up and hang on; I'll lead your horse, and don't slip off or I'll leave you where you fall," Dean declared threateningly.

Sam only smiled into the horse's mane as his eyes fluttered closed, certain sure that Dean would never let him fall.

X

XXXX TBC XXXX


	29. Chapter 29

Once Upon a Time

X

Chapter 29

X

The Princes made their way slowly back to King Adrian's castle. Dean would rather have gone after Azazel along with the soldiers that had been sent to apprehend him, but Sam had begged him to stay near, in case any other visions should manifest themselves, and in his weakened state after the battle, he needed Dean's additional energy to reinforce the images and sustain him with his strength.

X

They were met in the Great Hall by Jessica who quickly became agitated on seeing Sam being practically dragged along by his older brother.

"Has something happened to Samuel?" she asked Dean worriedly."Has he been wounded?"

"Na, he's just exhausted. His visions took a lot out of him. He needs to lie down for a while and then he'll soon be back to his old bitchy self," Dean joked, but he too was worried for his little brother and hoped that a few hours rest was all it would take to bring him back up to scratch.

X

"Come, there is an alcove with a cushioned bench here in the corner of the Hall. Samuel can rest there for now. I will give orders for it to be screened off so he will not be disturbed."

Dean nodded his assent, and soon Sam was stretched out on the long wooden seat, made more comfortable for him with extra cushions and a quilt, brought by the scurrying maids as they jumped to Jessica's orders.

X

"I can sit with Samuel if you wish to rest and refresh yourself, Prince Dean. I will send one of my ladies for you if he awakes," Jessica offered, as Sam had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as his head had touched the pillows, his soft breathing regular and even.

"Thank you, Lady Jessica," Dean replied formally, "but I prefer to remain by my brother's side. I would not be able to rest anyway until I am sure that he is well."

She was about to protest but when Dean turned his eyes to hers, she saw that it would be useless; Dean had no intention of leaving his brother's side.

She sighed inwardly.

X

She would have liked nothing better than to gaze her fill at Samuel while he was asleep, but her time would come. She was determined to have him; no other eligible young man had caught her fancy as he had, but her feminine instinct told her that Sam would never be truly hers, for the bond between the two brothers was so strong as to be nearly visible.

She sighed again. She would have to settle for whatever part of himself, Sam was willing to give her.

"Very well. If you need anything you will find one of my ladies-in-waiting near by. Just call out to her."

Dean just tipped his head, his eyes drawn back to Sam. Nothing was as important as his brother's well-being; nothing, and that included potential sisters-in-law and even Azazel himself.

X

X

x

News of the defeat of Azazel had reached the Castle Town of Lawrencia, brought back by those men who had been courageous enough to follow behind the soldiers and watch the course of the battle as it unfolded.

The Castle was soon thrown into chaos as John's subjects, emboldened by the news of the usurper's defeat, attacked the small garrison that Azazel had left to govern the town, easily overcoming them; aided by the fact that the majority were mercenaries, fighting for money and all too ready now to change sides, as they were not going to receive any more payment from their defeated ex-employer.

X

In the meantime, Ellen, made her way furtively to the royal quarters, looking for Mary.

She had been surprised and relieved when she had seen King John alive and in the company of Bobby, Garth and the Jester and she couldn't wait to give her Queen and friend the news.

She had heard of Azazel's spitefulness towards Mary, the Castle being a hot-bed of gossip, where almost nothing could be kept secret, and so she desperately wanted to be the bearer of such good tidings.

She knew she had to be careful, however, for those two witch-daughters of Azazel were still around and although they were young, they were well-experienced in the magic arts, or at least that's what they all had been led to believe.

She need not have worried, however, as they too had been captured and stripped of all their amulets and other magical trimmings, and tied up in the court-yard with all the others who had held faith to Azazel

X

She knocked on the door to the Royal chambers.

"Mary," she called. "It is I, Ellen. Open the door. I have wonderful news to tell you. Azazel has been defeated. He will not return. Mary, do you hear me?" Ellen was becoming preoccupied at Mary's silence and she was relieved as she heard an answering voice.

X

"Ellen, The door is locked. That demon always took the key with him when he left and I've no idea where he keeps it. "

" Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in no time, " Ellen assured her.

She quickly called the castle locksmith who soon had the lock off.

Ellen burst into the room and stopped, shocked at the sight of the Queen, her face bruised and swollen.

"Oh, my God, Mary! What did that brute do to you?" she gasped, appalled.

""Don't worry, my dear friend," Mary said consolingly, as she came forward to embrace Ellen. "It's nothing that can't be healed with time. It looks much worse than it is."

But the queen held on tightly to Ellen, needing her comfort and Ellen supported her friend with encouraging words and her soothing presence.

X

When she felt Mary pull back, she led her over to a bench beneath the window and brought her up to date on what had been happening.

She couldn't contain herself as she blurted out that John was alive and that she had seen him with her own eyes. She expected Mary to be over the moon at the news, but Mary only nodded.

"Mary, you knew that John was alive even although we were all told that he had been killed, didn't you," Ellen asked puzzled.

Mary smiled ruefully.

"Oh, yes. I knew. How do you think that he made me agree to everything he asked, including the bigamous wedding. He was clever enough to understand that I would never have gone along with his plans if he had nothing to hold over my head. He probably thought that he could control me by threatening Sam and Dean but when they escaped it upset his plans, and so he kept John alive to make sure that I would be the obedient little woman in order to keep my husband safe, and that's exactly what happened."

Ellen felt her heart break at Mary's words and she squeezed her hands comfortingly between her own, not wanting to imagine what the Queen must have suffered at that demon's hands,

There was nothing she could say to make things better. Only time and perhaps John could do that.

X

She informed Mary of the outcome of the battle that had been fought on King Adrian of Arkansia's lands, and of how the reports told of a great victory by his vastly inferior troops.

The observers hadn't been able to explain it, except to say that Adrian's soldiers always seemed to anticipate and counter-act the movements and strategies of Azazel's generals.

She also told her of the revolt of the Castle-folk, and the capture of Meg and Ruby, not missing the expression of utter dislike passing over Mary's face at the names of the two women.

X

With an abrupt movement Mary pulled away from Ellen and stood up.

"I must show myself to the my subjects," she declared. "They will have need of me until their King is returned to them and until my sons come home."

"My lady, would you not wait until your bruises are less visible?" Ellen objected.

"No, my subjects have a right to see how Azazel treated their Queen. These are my battle scars to be exposed to the world side by side with those of my subjects."

X

Ellen knew better than to argue with her headstrong Queen and she followed her down to the court-yard where she addressed her people.

X

X

X

In the forest, the being who had taken the four runaways to the safety of her little cottage, cocked her head. The danger had passed, her guests could return from whence they had come. She called to them as they sat on the fallen tree-trunks scattered around the clearing.

"Come, my handsome ones! My baby-sitting duties are at an end. I will lead you back to the forest. Your presence is still needed in the world outside my Realm."

The four men just looked at each other. They had no idea where they were, and any time they had tried to walk out of the clearing they simply ended up back in the same place, as if they had walked in circles.

The woman hadn't harmed them and she had saved their lives when Azazel's men and dogs had been practically upon them, so they had no reason not to trust her now.

Once again they set off Indian style, one in front of the other, this time going in a straight line and leaving behind the strangely coloured hues of Visyak's realm for the more normal greens of their own familiar forest.

X

"You are back in Lawrencia, the danger has been vanquished and you are free to go home." She turned to go but John's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just who are you?" he asked.

" I have told you Winchester that you can call me the Spirit of the Woods. That will suffice for you to know."

"Why did you help us?" John continued unfazed. The Winchesters were made of stubborn!

"I was asked to lend a hand in keeping you safe temporarily, and that's what I did." She answered vaguely.

"What sort of answer is that?" John insisted, his quick temper begining to rise.

"It's the only one you will get from me," she replied as her arm dissolved into mist while in John's grasp.

The other three just watched in amazement as one moment she was solid, and the next nothing remained but empty air.

x

Rufus was the first to speak.

"There are things that we do not yet understand John. I have seen my sister Missouri and her husband Frank do things that go beyond what we can see or believe. We must just chalk this down to one of those events."

John examined his empty hand where a second ago he had felt a pulsating arm under his grasp, and nodded at Rufus' words. There were many things that men could not give an explanation for, he would add this to them. It would remain a question mark in his mind forever.

"Come, we must get back to the Castle. Visyak said that the danger was over. Let's go and assess the situation," John urged as the four men hastened away from the strange place.

X

X

X

While Sam was recuperating his strength, Dean had gotten up from his stool and had begun pacing back and forth, his mind going to Sam's last vision about Azazel's whereabouts, wondering if King Adrian's soldiers had managed to capture him.

He stopped his pacing for a second to examine Sam's sleeping body. His brother seemed to be breathing normally and he debated with himself whether to leave him for a while to go and get an update on the situation with Azazel.

He didn't want the shit-head to get away; he wanted to get his hands on him and strangle him with his bare hands for what he had done to his family and to his peaceful subjects.

He must have been projecting his thoughts more violently than he realised, for he heard the drowsy voice of his brother.

"I'm glad I'm not Azazel," Sam quipped weakly. "I would hate to be on the receiving end of all that murderous fury that you're transmitting, brother."

"You're a right one, Sammy," Dean's voice was a mix of anger and incredulity. "Don't tell me that you're feeling sorry for the black hearted brute now!"

X

"Oh, I couldn't care less about him, I'm worried about you, jerk! All that pent-up anger can't be good for you, Dean," he added as he pulled himself up into a sitting position

"Hey, don't move, I'll give you a hand," Dean rebuked him, as he helped Sam slide his legs onto the stone floor.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam bitched as Dean fussed over him. "All needed was rest, I feel much better now," he assured as he tried to get up, but falling weakly back onto the bench again.

"Right," Dean replied annoyed. "You'll get up when I say you can, got that"

"What's with the orders. I know how I feel."

"Yeah, well, you didn't see the state you were in when I dragged your ass back here, so I'm entitled to be worried about my pesky little brother!"

"I'm fine Dean" Sam replied again, as he turned his wide eyes on his brother, knowing that Dean would comply with the request he was going to make if he insisted enough.

"I want to go home, Dean, back to Lawrencia. I'm ready, I swear I'm fine! I'm just a little woozy but nothing else. Please Dean. Let's go home."

Sam looked at him so beseechingly that Dean's lips moved before his brain and answered yes, while his brain when it caught up, scolded him for giving in so readily to his brother's pleas.

X

Dean sighed. "Okay, Sammy. You win! Let me just go and see if there is any news on Azazel. Don't move, I'll be right back."

"I promise , I won't go anywhere," Sam vowed, happy to content his brother now that he had gotten his way.

X

Not long after Dean had exited the little private alcove where Sam had been sleeping, Jessica stuck her head round the tapestried screen.

"Samuel, are you feeling better? I saw your brother leave and I know he wouldn't have gone if you were still asleep."

Sam smiled at her, and her heart did a somersault.

X

"Thanks, Jessica. I'm feeling a lot better now. All I needed was some rest," he assured her.

"I'm so glad Samuel. Will you be well enough to attend dinner with my parents and I this evening?" she asked hopefully.

"Um.. I don't think so, as Dean and I are anxious to get back to Lawrencia to see how things are; now that it is safe."

X

He saw Jessica's face fall and he tried to cheer her up." Don't worry though. There will be time to catch up on things when everything is back to normal. Perhaps we will have more time to talk and get to know each other better."

"I would like that very much Samuel," she whispered earnestly.

"Just call me Sam," he answered laughingly."It's only our tutor Master Murphy that still calls me that."

"Sam," she repeated. It suits you so much better."

Sam's cheeks grew rosy at her scrutiny and he was glad when his brother burst back on the scene.

"Hell and damnation, he escaped Sam," Dean declared angrily. "I'm going after him, before he gets away altogether."

"I'm coming too," Sam affirmed, just as heatedly. " I'm not letting you go out there on your own, Dean, with no-one to watch your back."

Dean listened with a sense of warmth as his little brother asserted his right to protect him, his older brother, in the same way that Dean had always protected Sam, and he saw clearly the man his shaggy haired little brother had now become.

Nevertheless, Dean opened his mouth to protest but he recognized the stubborn set of Sam's jaw and knew that there was no way of changing his mind.

The two princes rode out through the town gates of Arkadelphia, past the jubilant citizens who were celebrating their lucky escape from being overrun by Azazel, and turned their steeds towards home.

X

X

The afore-mentioned Azazel crawled out from under the hay in which he had taken shelter. He couldn't understand how his far superior army had been routed by such an inferior one. There had to be some black magic at work. Some powerful witch or warlock had come down on the Winchester's side, for his defeat could only be the consequence of that.

Now, here he was hiding in a run-down stable having to flee for his life but they wouldn't get away with this. He would cut his losses for now but he would be back and when he did he would have no mercy on the Winchesters and their subjects; he would slaughter every last one of them!

He could hear a commotion in the distance made up of horses and men. They must be looking for him but why come here. How could they have known which direction he had taken from the battle-field?

He slipped furtively out of the stables and made his way into the forest at the rear of the inn. There was definitely magic involved but he would get away just the same

X

As fate would have it, Azazel wasn't destined to escape for he had the gross misfortune to cross paths with four very revenge-filled men who just happened to be trekking through those very woods intent on getting home.

When John saw the incredible vision of Azazel popping out before him from a grove of bushes, he could hardly believe his eyes or his good fortune; whereas Azazel could scarcely believe his bad luck.

Time stood still for a moment as the men stared at each other. John was the first to recover from his surprise as he stretched out a strong hand and took Azazel by the throat before he could even pull out his sword.

"The fates have seen fit to give me this gift," John smiled lazily and dangerously, as Azazel quaked at the look in his eyes.

X

X

X

The princes made good time as their horses galloped with all speed towards Lawrencia. They had been away from home for many days and the longing to get back increased with every league that the horses covered.

Azazel had evaded the troops sent out by King Adrian and so the brothers had decided to go home first to check on the situation. They didn't want to dwell too much on what they would find. They knew their father was dead but they knew not the fate of their mother.

Azazel would just have to wait for now.

X

"Dean," Sam called to his brother as they rode side by side. "My last vision told me where Azazel was, but if he escaped, shouldn't I be getting another one to show me where he's gone now? If we were supposed to catch him why am I not getting anything."

"I've no idea, Sam," Dean replied over the thundering of the horses' hooves, " but if you never get another vision in your life, I'll be more than happy. I hate the way they weaken you so!"

Sam felt a warmth inside at his brother's words; Dean had always put his well-being above everything else. He was the best big brother in the world, but he vowed he would rise to the occasion by becoming the best little brother in the world too.

" Come on Dean. I bet I'll pass through the gates of Lawrencia before you".

"Are you challenging me to a race, Sammy?" Dean yelled back.

"You bet slowslug," Sam laughed, as he spurred his horse on ahead.

X

X

X

The citizens of Lawrencia had observed their Queen in horror as they noted the bruises and swelling on her face; their anger against Azazel building up even higher as everyone swore to be the one who would bring him groveling before their Queen, but Mary tried to calm them.

He would be caught eventually and made to answer for his crimes.

She ordered that all those who had committed atrocities on her people be thrown into the dungeons until she decided what to do with them, something that the townsfolk were very happy to do.

"What shall we do with these two witches my Lady," one of her personal guard who had just been released from the cells, asked her.

"Take them to the tower and lock them securely away, making sure that they have nothing with them but the clothes in which they stand. I will deal with them when I have time."

She turned to Ellen. "Make sure that the maids search them thoroughly, everywhere and I mean everywhere!" she ordered as the two girls were dragged away, spitting and struggling like two wild cats.

X

As the day drew to a close, some semblance of normality returned to the Castle. The people counted their losses but there was a smile once again on their faces.

Mary and Ellen had returned to the Queen's quarters and were deep in discussion about the day's happenings and about what steps to take to make sure that nothing like this could ever happen again, when the soldiers on guard heralded that two horsemen were approaching the gates.

The two women exchanged glances and quickly made their way down to the courtyard. "

"Open the gates," the guards called. It's the two young princes!"

X

Mary rushed toward the gate-way. Her sons were safe and she would soon have them in her arms.

They rode in to the yard, tall and strong and her heart melted with love for them.

"Mother, are you all right?" they asked in unison, as they threw themselves onto her in a three-way hug. She just hung on. She was just fine. She had her sons back whole and healthy, at least going by the strength of their hugs.

X

"Uh, boys!" she managed to get out at last, "it's two against one here. I have to breathe you know," she joked as they let go, apologizing for having nearly crushed her to death!

X

"I see you two are all right, God be thanked. Let me look at you. How you've grown!"

"Mother," Sam smiled, "we haven't been away long enough to have grown any taller than what we were before, and anyway Dean won't get any bigger than the short guy he is now!"

"Hey watch your mouth, Sammy. Quality over quantity any day. You're only a couple of inches taller, so shut up!"

"I see that some things never change," Mary smiled as she looked on fondly at their bickering.

X

"Mother, what has happened to your face?" Why are you so bruised?" Dean asked concernedly.

"It's nothing, I ..I fell down the stairs but I'm fine now. " she lied. This wasn't the time for explanations. They would come later. For now she was just glad to have her sons back.

X  
>"Hey you two, how about a hug for your auntie Ellen, eh" she interrupted, as first one then the other enveloped her in their strong arms." Your mother's right you know, there's something different about you two but I can't quite put my finger on it."<p>

X

The brothers exchanged glances. The visions could wait for another time. This was a moment for celebrating, or not!

"Mother," Dean began hesitantly. "We ...we.. heard about father. That he died at Azazel's hand."

Mary just smiled, overjoyed that she could give this wonderful news to her sons.

"Your father is not dead. It was a lie that Azazel put out for reasons of his own. John will be here soon, of that I am sure."

X

The brothers stared at her with relief and love in their eyes. They had their realm, their mother and now their father back.

They would not let them slip through their grasp again.

Dean turned to Sam. "Thanks little brother!" "Thanks to you Dean, I could have done nothing without your strength to hold me up," Sam smiled back holding Dean's gaze.

Dean nodded, as their mother and Ellen looked on bewildered at the Princes little exchange; but then Mary thought to herself, her sons had always lived in their own little world and she was fine with that. If they wanted to explain they would.

X

The next morning, the guards announced another arrival as five men on foot appeared at the Castle gates, and once more a joyous alarm was given. "It's the king. The king and Sir Robert with ...Azazel!"

X

X

The Royal family debated what to do with Azazel; none of them were inclined to plead mercy for him.

He had killed many of their subjects and hurt the Queen, and the brothers remembered the horrific slaughter of of James the Weaver and his entire family, that terrible day that they had returned from the swimming hole to find their world turned upside down.

"He has to die!" Dean growled angrily, "for all the people that were killed by him and his men, and for what he did to our mother and to you."

He looked individually at the persons who were gathered around the table in the Great Hall, composed of the King and Queen, Bobby, Ellen, Garth, Rufus, and a delegation of those who had had members of their families killed during the invasion; each nodded his or her head.

X

"So be it," King John decreed his hand holding that of his beloved wife. "The execution shall be carried out tomorrow at midday."

X

Azazel was duly tied to a post in the yard as each of those who had lost someone, one after the other, plunged Sam's ancient oriental dagger into his body, leaving the last turn for the Queen who plunged it viciously into his heart, watching as the life left his eyes.

X

The King ordered full celebrations to last a week, and that all his subjects should enjoy themselves as much as possible.

Rufus' services were engaged for the entertainment, and Misssouri and Franck were dragged down from their hidden valley to join in, Franck agreeing to resuscitate some of the old tricks that he used to perform in his travelling show, and a messenger was sent to Arkansia to get Ash and Pamela.

If she and Dean were seen sneaking off for a bit of privacy, no-one took any notice, except Sam who smirkingly put it by for future baiting of his big brother.

He himself was occupied with Jessica as she had insisted with King Adrian that they come for the celebrations, having no intention of passing up this opportunity to spend time with Sam.

X

Sir Robert was the only one hard at work, designing new security methods. He would make sure that nothing like this ever threatened Lawrencia again.

Down in the court-yard the traitor who had let Azazel and his troops into the Castle joined in the celebrations, although in his heart celebrating was the last thing he wanted to do!

X

The End

X

X

Epilogue.

X

The old man sat at the table drinking the free ale that King John had ordered should be on offer, free of charge, to all and sundry for the entire week. He looked up at the Castle, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Father," a well-known voice at his shoulder called to him. "Here you are. I've been searching all over for you."

"Well, now you've found me, my son," he answered calmly."Is there something wrong back home that you have come to search me out?"

"No, It's just that you have been absent for a while and everyone was wondering where you were. I see you are once again observing your two protegeés. How did they perform this time?"

"They have never let me down so far," the old man replied. " I am very pleased with them."

"You spend more time here watching them than attending to our own problems, father."

"That is why I have left you in charge, my son. You enjoy overseeing our daily routine, while I prefer looking at the big picture."

"Very well, if that is what you wish," the younger agreed.

X

"Come take a tankard of ale with me. It's actually rather refreshing. Bring another tankard for my son here barkeeper," the old man called out.

"Father, you could rustle up an ocean of the ale if you wanted to," his son murmured in exasperation.

"But here I don't have to do all the work and then it tastes much better when it's brewed. I will be going up to the Castle to pay my respects to the Royal family later. Would you like to accompany me?'"

"Maybe some other time," the younger man replied unenthusiastically. "I had better go home before some stupid squabble breaks out amongst the others. I'll have that ale some other time."

"You do that," the old man replied, his mind back on the Winchesters and all that their future would bring.

X

XXX The End XXXX


End file.
